Those With Courage
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in their journey. What will she discover as they travel to destroy the One Ring? R
1. Laeriel, Daughter of Elrond

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD**

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Laeriel, Daughter of Elrond**

A young Elleth with flowing blonde hair, blue eyes, and smile that would put even the most beautiful of stars to shame stood inside a stable. In her hand was a curry comb, while the other was gently brushing the velvet muzzle of a doe-eyed roan mare. Her name is Laeriel, one of the daughters of Elrond. She had grown up in Imladris her entire life, and though she knew naught of her origins, Laeriel never once believed Elrond didn't love her like an actual daughter.

"Laeriel!"

She turned around to find her brothers, twins Elladan and Elrohir standing there with identical grins on their faces.

"What trouble have you gotten into this time?" she giggled at her brothers.

"Cousin Aragorn has returned!" Elladan announced.

The elf-maiden paused in her brushing. "He's back? Oh how I've missed him!"

"It appears he's brought along an injured Hobbit with him," Elrohir added.

Laeriel frowned. "What happened?"

"He was attacked by one of Sauron's wraiths."

"Oh no...is he going to be alright?"

Elladan nodded his head, easing Laeriel's worries slightly. "Yes it appears Arwen brought him back in time before he could pass beyond _Ada's _aid."

"I will go see her!"

She was off before the twins could even say anything further.

* * *

Aragorn and Arwen were walking down the path leading towards Elrond's house. Both were absorbed in a deep conversation about the Nazgûl targeting the Shire, and why they were chasing specifically after Frodo. The two of them glanced up when they heard footsteps coming towards their way. A smile broke out on Aragorn's face when he spotted the familiar figure of his cousin approaching.

"Cousin Aragorn! Arwen!"

"Greetings to you too Laeriel," the Ranger chuckled.

Laeriel stopped in front of them. "I heard from the twins about the Hobbit."

Arwen rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Rest assured, he is alright now."

"Thank the Valar."

Someone bumped into the elf-maiden just then and she would've fallen, if it weren't for Aragorn's hand steadying her. She turned around to find three unfamiliar faces staring at her in awe.

"Pardon me!" one piped up.

"No harm done," she answered in the common tongue.

Their eyes widened in delight and surprise.

"You speak our language!" another gushed.

The trio laughed at this.

"I was taught to speak the tongue of Men," Laeriel answered.

"I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck! But all my friends call me Merry for short!" the first one introduced.

She smiled and gave a little nod of her head. "Welcome to Rivendell, dear little Merry."

"I-I'm Peregrin Took, but people back home call me Pippin!"

"A pleasure to meet you Pippin," she responded warmly.

Merry looped an arm through the third Hobbit, who was looking more anxious and out of place than his fellow friends. "This is Samwise Gamgee, but we all know him as Sam."

"Hello there Sam."

"Greetings lady..."

"Call me Laeriel," she was growing fond of these young Hobbits.

"Lady Laeriel! Such a beautiful name. Does it have a meaning?" Pippin inquired.

"It means song, or hymn, in the Elvish tongue."

Sam suddenly jerked up and looked at the three, as if recalling something important. "Do you know where Frodo is?" he asked anxiously.

Arwen stepped forward. "He is in the infirmary to your left, just head down those stairs."

"Thank you! Nice meeting you lady Laeriel! See you Strider!"

The three Hobbits rushed past the trio, leaving an amused Laeriel in their wake.

"Strider?" she arched an eyebrow at her cousin.

Aragorn chuckled. "It's a long story."

"Come my dear, let us go pay a visit to my brothers."

Laeriel waved her hand as she watched her sister and cousin depart. "They should be in the stables unless they're off wreaking havoc somewhere else!" she called as they disappeared.

* * *

Elrond stared at the scroll in front of him as a frown formed on his face. After treating young Frodo for the injury from the Nazgûl after Arwen brought him back, the ancient Elf has been bothered by the fact that the Hobbit bore the One Ring around his neck. He could still recall that fateful day, three thousand years ago, when he was fighting side by side with Isildur. His body began to ache, as if he was once again on the battlefield, aching from the strain and horror of battle. Elrond could still feel the heated wind swirling about him, sucking the very air from his lungs.

"_Cast it into the fire!" Elrond shouted after guiding Isildur up to the precipice of Mount Doom. _

_Instead of throwing it into the fire and ending the reign of Sauron, Isildur stared at the ring, mesmerized, transfixed, and then his gaze lifted up to meet Elrond's._

_The ancient Elf knew right then that Isildur had fallen into temptation._

_"No," he whispered, slipping the ring onto his finger. _

_"No!" Elrond yelled_.

A loud knock from the door jarred his thoughts as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Come in," he answered.

Laeriel appeared with a silver tray in her hand. "How are you feeling _Adar_?"

"It seems I may have neglected you in place of my duties," Elrond answered as his daughter approached.

"Cousin Aragorn has returned."

"Yes, it has been some time since I last seen him."

Coming forth with the tray and setting it down on the table, Laeriel hugged her father, surprising the Elf as he folded his arms around his daughter.

"I miss him," she mumbled.

A smile tugged at his lips. "I assume you mean Legolas?"

She gave an embarrassed nod.

Elrond chuckled softly at this. "Do not worry my daughter. He will be arriving in Imladris soon, for I have called the council together."

"He's coming? Here? It's been so long since I've last seen him!"

Her reaction was one Elrond expected of a young Elf in love, he acted the same way when he first laid eyes upon Celebrian.

"I've brewed some juniper tea for you," Laeriel called as she poured a stream of liquid from the pot upon the tray.

The smile upon her face was enough to put the brightest stars to shame.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _


	2. Reunion

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD**

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Reunion**

Laeriel found herself unable to sleep that night, excitement and anticipation at seeing Legolas making her too nervous to shut her eyes. Her bare feet made no noise as she walked the halls of her father's huge dwelling. Imladris was anything but small, and normal visitors would require a maid or servant to guide them through the halls, however the elf-maiden knew where she was going, her feet guiding her with every sure step. There was a beautiful garden tended to by the maids in the back of the large home, and Laeriel always found peace amongst the flowers. Her favorite past time involved sitting there in silence, surrounded by nothing but the scent of flowers, eyes roaming the vicinity. Whenever Legolas visited Imladris, they would spend an entire afternoon there, enjoying each other's presence. On occasions the elf-maiden would sing while the Prince of Mirkwood laid upon her lap, allowing her to brush his golden tresses gently.

Rounding the corner towards the garden which involved a set of steps, Laeriel was surprised to discover she was not alone.

Aragorn was standing there, eyes gazing upon the stars in the sky.

"Cousin Aragorn?" she called softly, stepping down onto the grass with her bare feet.

Her cousin blinked several times and turned his attention towards her. "Laeriel? Why are you still up at this hour of the night?"

"I could not sleep and decided to take a walk. What about you cousin Aragorn?"

"I felt the same. The Ring's presence here does not bode well for Lord Elrond," he admitted to his cousin, eyes locking onto hers.

"I have heard tales of the One Ring from _Adar _when I was young...it _must _be destroyed or Middle-Earth is doomed," Laeriel shuddered, remembering the horrific tales Elrond used to tell her about the ring of Sauron.

The ranger nodded. "That is why Lord Elrond has called the Council together."

"He will be here in one day's time," she confided to her cousin, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing.

His eyes twinkled with delight. "I assume you mean Legolas?"

"Yes," she blushed even harder.

"I can tell you have missed him, and I am sure he misses you as well. You two are made for one another. Lord Elrond would be pleased if the two houses united through marriage of their children."

Laeriel bit her lips hesitantly. "Cousin Aragorn...do you think I am worthy?" she suddenly questioned.

"Worthy?" his brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Worthy...to be the wife of Legolas."

Placing a finger underneath her chin, Aragorn tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Why would you think you are not worthy to be his bride?"

"Because...I'm...I'm no one. I'm an orphan who was adopted and raised by _Adar_. I'm just a princess in name...I don't even know where I came from...or who I am."

His smile grew gentler," Legolas loves you for you Laeriel. He does not care about your past. You two practically grew up together haven't you? Why would you let this bother you now?"

She twisted the hem of her robe around her fingers, a habit of hers when she became nervous.

"Never think that Legolas doesn't love you for who you are."

Clasping his hand within her own softer ones, she realized how small hers was in comparison to his. "Do all Men have hands as big as yours?" she wondered, turning his palm about.

Aragorn threw his head back and laughed. "You have never seen another Man aside from me have you?"

"I never left Imladris except to travel to Mirkwood with Arwen and the twins."

"My dear cousin, there is much of Middle-Earth that I long to show you."

"Will you show me one day?" she asked hopefully.

"When peace has been restored. I will take you to Gondor and show you the realm of Men."

Her eyes flitted around, scanning the surrounding gardens carefully, before continuing. "I thought you turned from that path long ago cousin..."

"I did. I have no intentions of reclaiming what is mine by birthright. Not when I gave it up long ago to become a Ranger," he answered.

"Then how-"

"Get some rest Laeriel. Tomorrow will be a long day," Aragorn said, gently pushing her towards the stairs.

* * *

A gentle knock upon the door of Laeriel's sleeping chamber awoke the elf-maiden from her slumber. Wrapping a thin blanket around her slender frame, she walked over to the door and opened it a crack, surprised to find her sister Arwen standing there.

"Arwen? What's the matter?" she stepped back to allow her inside.

"Legolas will be arriving shortly dear sister. Shouldn't you be preparing for his arrival?" she asked with a girlish grin.

Laeriel blinked.

Then her eyes cleared.

"He's arriving today? _Adar _said he won't be arriving until tomorrow!"

"I anticipate that, in his eagerness to see you, he has chosen to leave earlier than we thought."

"Will you help me get ready?"

"Isn't that why I came here?"

* * *

A while later the two sisters departed from Laeriel's chambers and made their way towards the guarded gates of Imladris. Arwen had pulled her younger sister's golden locks back into a braid, wrapping two strands around her head, tying them at the ends, leaving the rest as a curtain around her shoulders. A robe of light green rustled about her legs as she walked. A small silver belt was wrapped around her waist, with the ends dangling about in front of her, and the sleeves of her robe whispered with every slight movement she made. Her sandaled feet making the barest of noises as she glided down the hall with her sister beside her.

"How do I look?" she asked for the fifth time, staring down at herself.

Arwen laughed at her sister's reaction. "You are fine my dear. Legolas will be very happy to see you dressed as a maiden for once."

Laeriel could not argue with her there.

The younger elf-maiden preferred clothing which gave her the utmost of movements, and only wore feminine clothes on special occasions such as this, therefore it was a bit uncomfortable for her to be seen as a female elf, instead of the warrior maiden everyone in Imladris knew her for.

"Here we are," Arwen nodded at one of the guards, who opened the gates for the sisters.

They stood there for a while wrapped in nothing but thin shawls, and then their ears picked up the distant yet unmistakable sounds of a horse's hooves galloping towards the gates. Laeriel immediately felt anxious as she gripped Arwen's hand for support. It had been many years since she had last seen the Mirkwood Prince, since he was always busy helping his father rule over his realm.

"Relax Laeriel," Arwen said with a soft chuckle.

A beautiful black mare came pounding into view, and riding atop was none other than the one elf Laeriel longed to see more than anyone.

Legolas Greenleaf.

Pulling the mare to a stop in front of the two elf-maidens, the rider quickly dismounted and lowered the hood from his face, revealing the unchanged face of the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Legolas!" Laeriel embraced him tightly, not caring if the guards and her sister were watching.

Taken aback slightly by her sudden reaction, the Prince merely smiled and folded his arms over the small of her back. "I missed you too Laeriel," he breathed in her ear.

"Come inside and rest from your journey Legolas, you must be weary, your horse and that of your companions will be tended to by the stable master," Arwen said, noticing three other elves riding into view.

Legolas turned towards his companions and spoke softly to them, and then faced the sisters again. "It's been a while since I last paid a visit to Lord Elrond."

"_Adar _is waiting inside," Laeriel pulled on his hand, guiding him towards the gate.

Arwen chuckled.

* * *

"_Le suilon_, Lord Elrond, _Adar_ sends his regards" Legolas bowed deeply to the ruler of Imladris.

Elrond smiled and beckoned for the young elfling to rise. "Your presence is always welcome here, Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil."

"It has been a while since I paid a visit to Imladris."

"Too long has it been indeed," agreed the ancient healer.

The doors to the hall opened and Aragorn appeared with Arwen right behind. The two friends clasped shoulders firmly, unspoken words exchanged through their eyes, and Laeriel could tell Legolas missed her dear cousin's companionship.

"You've arrived earlier than expected. The Council isn't expected to convene until later today," he said to him.

Legolas's eyes drifted over to the younger elf-maiden. "I came to see Laeriel."

"Nothing could keep you two apart it seems," joked the ranger with a small chuckle.

"I agree with Estel," added Elrond.

Laeriel turned towards her father. "_Adar_...do you mind if we?..."

"Of course not my dear. Just return in time for the midday meal, for Legolas is needed at the Council afterwards."

She was already gone before Elrond could finish his sentence.

Arwen went to stand beside her father and intended. "She really loves him doesn't she?"

"I foresee a union between the House of Elrond and Thranduil," the ancient elf mused.

"Their love for one another is strong and genuine."

* * *

Laeriel pulled Legolas towards the garden of Imladris and sat herself down in the center of a field of flowers, her silken robe spreading around her like a blanket. The Prince of Mirkwood also sat and laid his head across her lap, smiling up at her while soft fingers gently caressed his golden tresses. They remained like that for a long time, just quietly enjoying one another's presence.

"How does your father fare back in Mirkwood?" she asked, running a finger down to his jaw and back up to his temple.

"He misses you," Legolas replied.

The elf-maiden laughed at this. "I thought King Thranduil dislikes me because I would always steal you away from him whenever I went to visit?" she arched an eyebrow at the young Prince.

"He may act like that on the outside, but he has a soft spot for you inwardly. _Adar_ hopes to forge a union between our houses through marriage."

She blushed.

"Do you not wish for a marriage?" Legolas sat up to look at her.

"I do but...am I worthy of becoming your wife?" she murmured the last part softly, it would have been inaudible if Legolas hadn't been an elf with excellent hearing.

Capturing her hand in his just as she was about to continue her caresses, the Mirkwood Prince looked her in the eyes. "Why would you think you are unworthy of becoming my wife?" he questioned, frowning slightly at her.

"We all know my past is a mystery...I was merely adopted by _Adar_. I have no real standing here nor anywhere else. I'm nothing more but an orphan who happened to be taken in by the greatest elven healer in all of Middle-Earth...I...I do not feel worthy enough to become the bride of a Prince such as yourself."

Now that he understood what was bothering her, Legolas softened his expression, cupping her face with one palm and gently stroking her cheek with one thumb. "Do not think of yourself as unworthy to become my wife Laeriel. We have loved each other for thousands of years, from the very first day Lord Elrond introduced me to you when I came to Imladris, I made it my mission to win you over," he smiled at her.

"The favor of an elf-maiden is not so easily won," she teased, flicking a finger at his forehead.

His fingers laced themselves through hers. "It appears this elf-maiden gave her heart to me long ago," he whispered against her ear.

"Do you really not mind my past?" she hesitantly asked.

"Who you are or where you came from does not matter to me Laeriel," Legolas reached into the fold of his cloak and withdrew something, holding it out to her in his outstretched palm.

It was a pendant.

A pendant made of mithril, encasing a blue sapphire in the middle, with the crest of the House of Thranduil etched into the metal flower holding the gem in place. Laeriel had never seen anything so beautiful in her life before, except for the Evenstar pendant her sister wore around her neck. Taking it from the Prince's hand, the elf-maiden carefully examined the pendant.

"_Nadeth _left that for me before she passed away, for the one I intend to be my bride," he explained, taking it back to clasp around her neck.

She pulled her hair out of the way and allowed him to affix it, watching as the pendant came resting just above the hollow of her throat.

"It's beautiful," she murmured while running a finger down the length of the jewel.

Wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer against him, Legolas pressed a kiss against her temple. "Will you give me the honor of becoming my bride for eternity? Until both of us join the Valar?"

Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she nodded. "Yes," she breathed, quickly blinking them back.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't our sister and our favorite playmate from Mirkwood."

Laeriel made a mental note to shoot her brothers full of arrows later for interrupting this precious moment.

Legolas was unperturbed by this. "Elladan, Elrohir, can't you two _not _bother us for once?" he growled dangerously.

The twins laughed and pushed each other on the shoulder before disappearing from view.

"Can I borrow your bow?" the elf-maiden muttered.

"For what purpose?"

"So I can shoot my brothers for interrupting us," she growled, narrowing her eyes at the place where they vanished.

The Prince of Mirkwood laughed.

* * *

When the two elves returned inside to the dining hall for the midday meal, they were greeted by Aragorn and Arwen, whom were helping set up the table in preparation. Laeriel glanced around and noticed her father was nowhere in sight. She was hoping to tell him the good news about her betrothal to Legolas, and wanted to get it out of the way.

"Where is _Adar_?" she asked Arwen.

"He went to his study to discuss something with Gandalf," her sister answered.

Blue eyes widened in delight. "_Mithrandir _is here? Arwen, you did not tell me this!"

"You did not ask."

"I will go find _Adar_, for I have something important to tell."

She rushed out of the dining hall, leaving an amused Legolas behind as he went to help his friend set the table. Aragorn noticed the smile on his face, and inched closer to him. "I see she was wearing your necklace. I take it you've asked her?" his eyes sparkled with excitement for his friend.

"Of course I did. I see the Lady Arwen already gave you her heart long ago," Legolas stared pointedly at the Evenstar pendant hanging out of Aragorn's leather armor.

"It's about time Legolas," Arwen said, resting a hand atop her beloved.

"Lord Elrond will be pleased," agreed the Prince.

* * *

Scurrying up a flight of stairs leading towards the corridor overlooking the waterfall, Laeriel's heart began to pound faster against her chest, excitement coursing through her immortal body. Her father's enormous lodging barely had, if any, doors and those that did were always unlocked -save for the private chambers- so it was fairly easy to find both Elrond and Gandalf standing in the middle of the study, having a conversation between themselves. Not wanting to intrude upon their talk, the elf-maiden hid behind a pillar and peered out, her sensitive ears picking up the muffled words.

"Gandalf, Sauron's forces are massing in the east," her father's voice was tense. "His eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

Laeriel furrowed her eyebrows together. The White Wizard Saruman has betrayed them? That cannot be. He was one of the Maya, just like Gandalf is. Why would he turn and join forces with Sauron at a crucial time like this? As much as she wanted to interrupt, Laeriel knew she couldn't. Their conversation weighed more heavily than that of her simple announcement.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know," the deep and soothing voice of Gandalf replied. "The foul craft of Saruman has crossed orcs with goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight, and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring," the wizard finished solemnly.

The elf-maiden shivered involuntarily as she remembered the goblins which dared attack Imladris three hundred years ago. It was a horrible battle, many lives, many dear friends, were lost that day, and Laeriel swore to never let another die after that incident. The fact that a new breed of monsters, brandishing sharp weapons, will come tearing through the gates of her beloved home, was beyond unthinkable.

"This evil cannot be concealed by power of the elves," her father hissed angrily. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard."

Silence.

For a while Laeriel thought they had finished their conversation, but then Gandalf came shuffling into view, onto the veranda overlooking the waterfall. He had but to turn and spot where she was hiding, but thankfully her father was not done with his words.

"Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here," her father's stern voice said.

The soft neighing of foreign horses, not those belonging to Imladris, from the distance momentarily distracted Laeriel. No foreign visitors have traveled here in the past hundred years, who were these mysterious strangers?

"This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide how to end it," Elrond came to stand beside his friend. "The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves?" A hint of sarcasm was audible in her father's voice. "They hide in their mountain seeking riches. They care nothing for the trouble of others."

The wizard turned. "It is in Men that we must place our hope," he said in a weary voice at last.

"Men. Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent. Its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the ring survives," her father left the balcony as he spoke, Gandalf following closely behind. "I was there Gandalf. I was there, three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed."

The elf-maiden knew her father's greatest regret was not stopping Isildur from taking the ring on that fateful day.

"I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom where the ring was forged. The one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the ring," her father faced Gandalf again, completely oblivious to her presence. "The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They are scattered, divided, leaderless," he finished.

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf murmured softly.

'_Cousin Aragorn...but he wants nothing to do with that path.' _she thought to herself.

"He turned from that path long ago," confirmed her father.

Unable to contain herself any longer the elf-maiden stepped out from behind the pillar, surprising her father and the wizard, the former whom was smiling in delight at his daughter, the serious look gone from his face.

"Laeriel, what brings you here?" he asked with a warm embrace.

"I was hoping to tell you something important," she answered.

Gandalf shuffled over and smiled at her. "Lady Laeriel, still as beautiful as I remember."

"_Mithrandir_, it has been too long since we've last spoken," Laeriel bowed her head to the wizard.

Elrond chuckled. "Now what is it you wish to tell me?"

Instead of speaking her words the elf-maiden simply took out the pendant from around her neck, allowing her father to study it briefly before a wider smile broke out on his face.

"Legolas Thranduilion gave you that didn't he?"

She nodded nervously, her voice suddenly gone from her throat.

"Ah. I must congratulate you then my dear friend," Gandalf said.

"A union between the House of Elrond and Thranduil is a good omen indeed," her father remarked.

The trio were interrupted with more whinnying from down below as the gates opened to allow strange horses in.

"It would appear our friends have all arrived," the ancient healer observed, peering over the balcony into the courtyard below.

"The dining hall has been prepared," Laeriel said helpfully.

"Good. Then let us dine together and discuss this later on."

They left the study and headed for the dining hall.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How is it so far?_

_Good? Bad? Like it? Hate it?_

_Do leave me a review with your thoughts!_

_I look forward to hearing what you think!_

_Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter~ I hope you continue to do so from hereon out!_

_This chapter is for you guys~_


	3. Council of Elrond

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD**

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Council of Elrond**

It seemed their lateness to the midday meal wasn't causing much of a problem other than the fact that the Dwarves and Elves were glaring at one another disdainfully. Laeriel quietly slipped into her seat, noting how it was placed meticulously next to Legolas. The moment she appeared and slid her hand into his, the Mirkwood Prince relaxed his posture and turned towards her, giving the elf-maiden a warm smile. Everyone at the table immediately ceased their murmurings the moment Elrond sat in his chair, at the front of the table, and looked at his guests.

"I thank you all for coming here to Rivendell on this day. Let us have our meal, and the Council of Elrond will convene shortly afterwards," he said to the crowd, scanning them with his eyes.

One of the Dwarves grunted. "If it weren't for Lord Elrond who called the meeting, I would not be sitting here with _Elves_ at the table."

Laeriel widened her eyes in shock and looked at her sister. Arwen had her lips pressed into a thin line, a clear sign of frustration, and not even the soothing touch of Aragorn could bring her out of it.

"Is it not impossible for Dwarves and Elves to get along?" Laeriel said in a small voice, hoping to ease the tension.

The same Dwarf skewered her with his eyes. "Elf women should learn to keep their mouths shut and speak when needed."

Legolas sprang out of his chair and stood to his full height, causing Laeriel to grab his hand lest he try something. "Do _not _speak to my beloved in that way! Do you know who she is?" he hissed at him.

"Legolas..._havodad_," she begged in Elvish.

"Why should I care who she is? She is but a female Elf, just like the other one sitting here at the table."

Now _Aragorn _joined Legolas as the two stood at the table.

"These _Elf women _as you call them, are the princesses of Rivendell, the daughters of Lord Elrond! Watch yourself when you're speaking about them," both Man and Elf hissed simultaneously.

Though it pleased her to hear Legolas defending her like this in front of the others, Laeriel wanted nothing more than for her beloved to sit down and stop drawing attention to himself. Arwen must feel the same, because Laeriel saw her speaking quietly to Aragorn out of the corner of her eye.

"Enough!" her father's powerful voice commanded.

The two slowly sat back down.

"I have asked you here to discuss an important matter involving all of Middle-Earth. Please refrain from fighting amongst yourselves," Elrond said in a low voice, one Laeriel rarely heard her father use.

The Dwarf snorted but kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the meal as they started eating.

* * *

As they ate the elf-maiden realized she was sitting next to one Hobbit she didn't recognize, and decided to use this chance to know him better. He looked rather nervous and anxious, barely touching his plate of food while his friends devoured everything to his right. Laeriel's eyes fell upon the golden band hanging from around his neck, and how he was twisting it around and around in his hand. Hoping to calm his nerves and make him feel comfortable, she placed a piece of fruit on his plate, prompting the Hobbit to look at her quizzically.

"I haven't met you before, what is your name?" she asked in the common tongue.

He must have been shocked to hear her speak in his language, because it took a while for him to respond. "Frodo Baggins," he said softly, lowering his eyes back to the ring.

"You are the one _Adar_ saved from the Nazgûl aren't you?"

A nod.

"Are you alright? You haven't touched your plate at all. At least eat the fruit, it will soothe your nerves," she said with a smile, pushing the apple towards him.

Frodo took the red fruit in one hand and tentatively bit into it. "Thank you..."

"Call me Laeriel," she smiled at him.

"Lady Laeriel," Frodo began to smile as well.

A sudden searing sensation on her right wrist made the elf-maiden flinch as she grabbed her hand with the other, curling against herself as the pain grew more intense. Legolas was the first to notice and bent over his intended, eyes swimming with worry as he brushed her hair out of the way. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" he whispered.

"My hand is burning," she moaned, leaning against him for comfort.

"Burning?" he took her hand away and was shocked to find black words forming around her wrist.

_Ash nazg durbatulak._

_Ash nazg gimbatul._

_Ash nazg thakatulak._

_Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Legolas sucked in a sharp breath. "The Black Speech of Mordor..."

Elrond was immediately at his daughter's side, taking her hand to examine the writing that had appeared around her wrist. His face shifted into a worried frown as he turned her arm this way and that. "When did this happen daughter?"

"Just now..."

"What does it mean?" Legolas asked.

"The Black Speech has not been seen nor heard within the walls of Imladris for thousands of years," Elrond lowered her hand, then flicked his eyes over to the Hobbit sitting next to her. "Frodo, do you mind stepping away from Laeriel briefly?"

Frodo did as he was asked.

The words began to fade from around her wrist the moment the ring wasn't near her.

"_Adar_..."

"Come with me to my study, you may follow as well Legolas."

* * *

Within the privacy of his study the ancient elf sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Laeriel stood in front of her father, biting her lips anxiously while Legolas held her hand comfortingly. It seemed like Elrond had more and more to worry about with each passing second. The elf-maiden sorely wished she wouldn't cause any problems for him, not when he had such an important meeting to attend to later.

"What happened?" she asked fearfully.

"I cannot tell you for I do not know myself."

"Will it happen again _Adar_?"

"The only thing I can tell you is you will also attend the Council today Laeriel, and may the Valar guide you in finding your answer there."

She looked down at her sandaled feet. "Does this mean..."

"This means nothing Laeriel. You are still my daughter," Elrond said.

His words eased her heart enormously.

"We will face this together," added Legolas.

* * *

Quietly ascending the spiral stairs leading to the circular terrace where the council was being held, Laeriel felt a sense of foreboding overcome her, even with the soothing presence of Legolas beside her. The others hadn't arrived yet, and the elf-maiden assumed they were still at the midday meal. She took a seat next to the Prince, noting how his companions were already there waiting for him. She scanned the surrounding area carefully, eyes falling upon a stone table set in the middle of the council, no doubt for the ring to be placed when the time was right. An ornate chair with a high back was set in the front, no doubt for her father, whereas she was sitting in a less decorative one.

Slowly the others came into view as they too, ascended the stairs, taking their respective seats around the stone table. Laeriel noticed her cousin was the last one to take a seat, sitting next to some Elves she did not recognize. His eyes met hers briefly before looking away, his fingers resting on the Evenstar pendant hanging around his neck.

Laeriel knew what was bothering him aside from the One Ring.

He loved her sister, and she loved him in return, but he did not want her to give up her immortal life to become a mortal woman. Her father surely felt the same. Neither of them wanted Arwen to become mortal, but Laeriel knew her sister well enough, if she chose to give him the pendant, then it meant she was willing to become mortal for his sake.

For the sake of their love.

Suddenly the elf-maiden felt ashamed that she will live for thousands of years to come with Legolas by her side.

But her sister will surely die a mortal death.

Just like Luthien Tinuviel of old.

She did not want that for her sister, yet at the same time Laeriel respected Arwen's wish.

"Lady Laeriel."

The soothing voice of Gandalf brought her out of her thoughts. "_Mithrandir_, how did you find the meal?"

"Enjoyable as always," he chuckled.

"I am glad to hear."

Her eyes fell upon the small frame of Frodo, who was sitting next to Gandalf on his right, a hand pressed against the collar of his shirt.

"Lady Laeriel," he noticed her looking at him.

"Be brave little Frodo. We are all with you here," she said with a smile, ignoring the searing sensation on her right wrist.

Legolas' soothing hand closed over her wrist, and she sighed as the pain subsided.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," the solemn but powerful voice of her father said, addressing the entire council. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall."

Laeriel tightened her hand around the band of the chair.

"Each race is bound to this one fate. This one doom," Elrond's eyes fell upon the only Hobbit in the group. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Swallowing nervously the Hobbit hopped off the chair, walked briskly over to the table, and laid upon it, a simple golden band.

The searing in her right wrist grew as Laeriel gazed upon the ring. It was calling to her, seducing her, playing with the emotions within her heart.

"Do not let it seduce you," Legolas whispered.

She blinked and looked away.

Gandalf leaned heavily against his staff. "The ring is all together evil."

"Nay, it is a gift," one of the Men breathed as he rose to his feet. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe," his accusing gaze sweeping the entire council, as if daring anyone to challenge his claim. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Elrond's sharp eyes fell upon the Man. "Boromir," he warned.

'_Foolish mortal. The ring cannot be wielded by the likes of you_.' Laeriel thought as she watched the Man closely. "You cannot wield it. None of us can," she heard herself saying to him.

Her cousin spoke up from the end of the council. "Lady Laeriel is right. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir rounded on Aragorn. "And what would a _Ranger_ know of his?" he hissed scornfully.

"This is no mere Ranger," Legolas had also risen to his feet, glaring at the man disdainfully. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance," his voice was soft, yet full of authority and power, indeed fitting for a Prince of Mirkwood.

"Aragorn? _This _is Isildur's heir?" Boromir stared in disbelief at the ranger he had just insulted.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," finished Legolas proudly.

"_Havodad,_ Legolas," Aragorn said in Elvish, raising a hand at his friend.

Legolas complied and slowly lowered himself back into his chair.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor _needs_ no king," Boromir growled as he too, sat back down gracelessly.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," the wise voice of Gandalf said, alleviating some of the tension in the air.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed," concluded her father gravely.

The same Dwarf from the meal earlier suddenly rose on his feet. "What are we waiting for?" he demanded, brandishing an axe in the air. Raising it high above his head he brought it swinging down on the ring. Even her father couldn't stop him in time, and an image of a fiery eye appeared in Laeriel's head as she felt herself jolt a bit on the chair, pressing a hand against her heart. A loud, thunderous crack filled the terrace at the same moment, sending the Dwarf flying on his back.

Then the image faded.

She clutched her right wrist, feeling the searing grow even worse.

Pieces of the splintered axe laid about the floor next to the Dwarf, as his brethren helped him back onto his feet. The One Ring remained unscathed, untouched, in the same position Frodo had left it upon the stone table, almost as if it were taunting the council. Laeriel twisted her head and noticed Frodo was leaning back against his chair, a stunned look upon his face, but was otherwise unharmed by what just transpired.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," Elrond finished, eyes roaming the council members as they sat in silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor, its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful," Boromir formed his hand into a circle, emphasizing his point as he continued. "'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this; it is folly."

Laeriel sighed to herself as Boromir finished speaking.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring _must _be destroyed!" Legolas countered, rising to his feet once again.

"And I suppose _you _think you're the one to do it?" Gimli, the Dwarf, growled as he leapt to his feet as well.

Despite not harboring any ill feelings towards Dwarves, Laeriel felt herself growing angry at hearing her beloved being addressed in that manner.

Boromir also rose to his feet, ignoring Gimli while glaring pointedly at Legolas. "And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli roared, ignoring Boromir equally as he shouted at Legolas.

The entire council jumped up at this as they started arguing amongst one another. Even the Elves were joining, though Laeriel noticed Legolas holding them back with outstretched arms. How had chaos ensued so quickly over the One Ring? Was it a trick of Sauron? To sow the seeds of hatred in their hearts long before their journey could even begin? Gandalf too, had risen to his feet and joined in the arguing.

"Never trust an Elf," she heard Gimli declare loudly.

Frodo was the only other person not to join in the bickering, and when Laeriel looked at the small Hobbit, she could see determination swimming in those blue eyes. He looked at her, as if for assurance, and she nodded her head, encouraging him to speak up.

"I will take it," he said timidly, but with courage.

No one heard.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor," he said more loudly. The entire council stopped and focused their attention to the small Hobbit, and Laeriel spotted Gandalf sighing heavily while closing his eyes, almost like he wished he hadn't heard Frodo say those words. "Though I do not know the way," he finished.

Gandalf was the first to step forward to stand beside Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," he said with a pat to his shoulder.

Aragorn, one of the few to have remained seated, rose from his chair and came forward to kneel in front of the Hobbit. "Be my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," he swore, looking up kindly at Frodo.

Laeriel felt herself smiling at the bravery of her cousin.

"And you have my bow," Legolas declared, startling the elf-maiden as he came forward to stand next to Aragorn.

'_And may the Valar guide you in finding your answer there._' Her father's words from earlier drifted back into her mind.

"You're a brave little Hobbit, dear Frodo Baggins. I will protect you with my life, until the One Ring has been destroyed," she announced, joining the group as Legolas gave her a shocked look.

"And my axe," Gimli grunted, coming forward and ignoring the Elves.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," Boromir murmured softly. "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

The elf-maiden cast a glance at her father and expected him to shake his head, but to her surprise, he simply nodded once. That was all the permission she needed to journey forth with Frodo.

"Hey! Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" a voice suddenly shouted, as a figure ran out from behind several bushes. Laeriel couldn't help but chuckle as Sam came skidding under Aragorn's arm, stopping in front of the Man and folding his arms across his chest.

"No indeed," agreed Elrond, a spark of humor lighting his eyes. "It is highly impossible to separate you two, even when he is summoned to a secret counsel, and you are not."

"Oi! We're coming too!" Pippin's voice declared, scampering into view from behind her father's chair.

The elf-maiden laughed even harder to herself. Her father's look was torn between fury and exasperation.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission-quest-thing."

Merry glanced at his friend irritably. "Well that rules you out Pip."

This time Laeriel clasped a hand around her mouth to prevent her laughter from erupting.

Elrond's eyes scanned the group carefully. "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great! Where are we going?"

Laeriel buried her face in Legolas' shoulder and laughed, muffling the sounds with his robe.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How do you all like it so far?_

_If I'm going too fast then please, do let me know so I'll slow it down!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. Departing Rivendell

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Departing Rivendell**

Laeriel was packing her bag for the journey and could not help but tremble with excitement. This will be her first time outside the realm of Imladris and Mirkwood. So much of the world she longed to see, but the elf-maiden reminded herself that this was not a casual adventure. There was certain to be dangerous obstacles obscuring their way. She was not scared. She was raised a warrior. Just because she was a female Elf does not mean she was helpless like a lost child. Her brothers have trained her in the art of swordsmanship, while Legolas helped improve her archery skills time and time again, until she was on par with his. Laeriel felt ready.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Laeriel?" the soft voice of her sister called out from the other side.

"Arwen? What brings you here at this hour of the night?" Laeriel opened the door, allowing her sister to step in. In her arms were objects covered by a pale silken sheet.

"I brought these for you," Arwen answered, laying the items on her bed.

The elf-maiden went over and saw an ornately carved bow, a quiver of arrows, and two swords with ebony hilts resting upon the surface. She gave her sister a quizzical look, then carefully drew one of the blades out from its sheathe, noticing how sharp and deadly looking it appeared. Next she lifted the bow, noting how light it felt in her hands.

"_Adar_ said they will serve you well on this journey."

Arwen found herself hugging her younger sister as Laeriel hurled herself into her arms. Taken aback slightly by this sudden embrace, the older elf-maiden gently stroked Laeriel's golden tresses.

"He has told me what happened during the meal. Is your wrist still burning?"

"It's not anymore...but I have a feeling it will act up if the ring is near me," admitted Laeriel softly.

"Do not let the power of the ring seduce you Laeriel. You must keep your heart and soul in the light."

She nodded.

"Watch over Aragorn for me," whispered Arwen, pulling back from her sister.

The golden-haired maiden found herself smiling. "Are you sure I need to watch over him? He _is _a capable fighter."

"I would feel better knowing he has you watching his back out there."

"I promise."

Another bundle was produced from outside the door, which Arwen gave to her younger sister. Laeriel unfurled it to reveal a tunic of rich green, and a pair of light boots which went up to her knees, followed by arm guards, leg guards, and various belts and buckles. It reminded her of the outfit Legolas wore earlier that day, and she couldn't help but wonder if that's where her sister drew inspiration from.

"It's for your journey. I stayed up making it for you," Arwen said with a smile.

"Can I ask for a better sister than you?" Laeriel blushed and hugged her sister.

* * *

The morning air felt crisp and cool on Laeriel's skin as she descended down a flight of stairs where her companions would be gathering. Clad in the green tunic Arwen made for her, the quiver and bow hanging from her back, and the two swords fit snugly in between the two, with her hair pulled back into a long braid, Laeriel felt like a warrior maiden once more. She spotted Legolas leaning against one of the trees and immediately went towards him, resting a hand on his cheek as his blue eyes opened to look at her.

"You look like a warrior," he said with a smile.

"I'm afraid Arwen decided to use your tunic as inspiration for mine," Laeriel glanced at herself, spreading her arms to the side.

The Prince of Mirkwood stroked her cheek. "I don't mind. It suits you perfectly."

"My daughter," Elrond's voice drifted over to the elf-maiden and she turned as he descended the stairs. "_No i Melain na lellig_."

"_Novaer Adar_," Laeriel choked out, hugging her father tightly.

"I entrust my daughter to you, until you bring her back to me safely," Elrond addressed Legolas.

Legolas lowered his head. "I will protect her with my life."

"You have my word Legolas and I will make sure no harm shall come to her," Aragorn said as he joined the trio.

Elrond chuckled. "I feel somewhat at ease knowing she has Estel watching over her."

"_Adar_! Are you saying Legolas is not capable of doing so?" Laeriel asked in a mocked tone of hurt.

"Of course not. _Im melin le _Laeriel. Return to me safely daughter."

Laeriel had to blink rapidly to prevent tears from falling. "_Im melin le Adar_."

* * *

The Fellowship left Rivendell during the day and traveled south, where Gandalf said they must past through the Misty Mountains before hoping to venture towards Mordor. Laeriel felt a sense of excitement rush through her senses, it was her first time outside the gates of her beloved home. She knew dangers would await but she wasn't afraid. Not with Legolas by her side. Glancing up at the Mirkwood Prince who was walking next to her, the elf-maiden slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, smiling when he cocked his head at her.

"_Im melin le Legolas_," she murmured in Elvish, knowing only her cousin could hear farther up the group.

His eyes sparkled with adoration. "_Im melin le Laeriel_," he replied, drawing her closer against him.

"Lady Laeriel."

She turned around to find Boromir walking behind her. "Yes? Is there something you need?" she switched to the common tongue.

"I apologize for not having introduced myself earlier. I am Boromir, son of Denethor, of the kingdom of Gondor."

Laeriel gave him a smile.

"May I inquire as to how you can speak our tongue so well?"

"I was raised and taught in Rivendell to understand the common tongue, though I prefer Elvish."

Boromir flicked his eyes towards Aragorn and then back to the elf-maiden. "I am honored to meet such a maiden as yourself, one who is not afraid to speak her mind. If only the women of Gondor were more like you," he had a wry smile on his lips.

She laughed at this, having never been praised by another man aside from her cousin.

Legolas pulled against him again and whispered in her ear. "_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i'eladhach_."

"I know you do," she murmured, brushing a hand against his cheek briefly.

* * *

The group came to a large clearing surrounded with nothing but rocks and Gandalf decided they would rest here for the evening, before continuing on their journey as the roads grow treacherous at night, making it unsafe to travel until daybreak. The Hobbits decided to go look for some wood nearby to start a fire, accompanied by Aragorn and Gandalf, leaving Laeriel, Boromir, and Legolas to set up a perimeter until they returned.

"Legolas, may I have a word with you?" inquired Boromir, purposefully striding over towards the lithe Elf.

The Mirkwood Prince cocked his head at the Man. "What is the matter Boromir?"

"The Lady Laeriel, she is..." Boromir swallowed heavily. "She is your betrothed isn't she?"

"Yes. We gave each other our pledge when we were in Rivendell for the council."

Boromir allowed his gaze to rest upon the elf-maiden, who was patrolling the eastern border, briefly before locking them onto the Prince. "How old is she? If I may ask."

"She turned one thousand eight hundred and forty-six a while ago," answered Legolas, wondering where Boromir was going with this.

"One can tell you two hold much affection for one another. I am envious you have the love of a maiden such as herself."

"Laeriel is wise for her age. She grew up without knowing the love of a mother or father, and her past is a mystery even to herself."

At this the Man furrowed his brows together in confusion. "Is she not the daughter of Lord Elrond? You declared that during the meal when Gimli foolishly insulted her and the other elf-maiden."

"Lord Elrond took her in when he found her as a small infant, lying upon the guarded gates of Rivendell. He is, her guardian in a sense, but Lord Elrond loved and raised Laeriel like his own."

"She is not like the women of Gondor. Lady Laeriel is strong, wise as you said, and confident. But above all, her love for her friends is what pushes her on this journey, and the fact that she loves all of Middle-Earth equally, with no hatred for any race, be it Dwarf, Men, or Elf."

"Every day I thank the Valar for her, every moment I draw breath is because of her. Laeriel means everything to me, I cannot bear to think what will happen should I lose her."

"_Legolas, tolo na naur_," Laeriel called in Elvish.

Said Prince shifted his head in her direction, while Boromir mirrored his movements and asked. "What did she say?"

"She said to come near the fire. It appears the Hobbits have built a campfire to keep us warm. Let us go join them," Legolas replied.

* * *

The evening was a wonderful one for Laeriel, who was never this happy being surrounded by so many people before. Sam had introduced her to some food from the Shire, and she found, much to her delight, tasted very good but her fondness for Elvish food will never cease. Legolas sat by her the entire time, propping a leg up to rest a hand on, allowing her to lean on his chest while she ate. Pippin and Merry kept bombarding her with questions about Rivendell and Elves in general, which the elf-maiden answered with delight. The only one who wasn't enjoying this was Gimli, the Dwarf having chosen to sit away from the group, smoking on a pipe, and occasionally grunting rudely at them when they got too loud.

"Lady Laeriel, sing a song for us!" Pippin suddenly asked.

She blinked in surprise. "You want me to sing?"

Merry nodded eagerly. "Yes! I've heard rumors that an elf-maiden's singing is beyond compare in all of Middle-Earth."

Laeriel laughed at this, snuggling closer against Legolas in the process.

"Laeriel is Elvish for song, or hymn. It has been a while since I've last heard you sing. Why don't you grace us with a song?" Legolas said, gently stroking her golden tresses.

"If you are all so very curious then I shall, but my voice is nothing special," she admitted with a blush, secretly glad that Legolas missed her singing.

"Pah! Who would want to listen to the singing of an _Elf _girl?" grunted Gimli from the rocks where he sat.

"Do not let him bother you," Legolas murmured against her ear.

The elf-maiden noticed how her cousin was fingering the pendant around his neck again, and a sudden thought struck her. She knew the perfect song to sing, and hoped it would lift his spirits instead of making it worse.

"_Ú i vethed nâ i onnad.  
__Si boe ú-dhanna.  
__Ae ú-esteli, esteliach nad.  
__Estelio han, estelio han, estelio,  
__estelio han, estelio veleth.  
__Esteliach nad, estelio han._"

Aragorn looked at her the moment the song finished, and a faint smile formed on his lips when he realized what song she was singing.

"That was beautiful! What is is about?" Merry asked, clapping loudly with Pippin.

"The Evenstar," Laeriel answered softly, thinking of her sister back in Rivendell.

Frodo looked up from the dancing embers. "Your voice is really beautiful."

"Thank you Frodo."

Gandalf chuckled and then ushered the Hobbits to get some rest while Boromir offered to take the first watch. Legolas pulled Laeriel closer to the fire, knowing she did not like the cold, and settled down near a fast asleep Pippin. Together the Elves laid down, with Laeriel fitting snugly in between his arms, and she felt safer when those arms slid around her waist.

"I will take the second watch when it is time. Sleep my beloved Laeriel," Legolas murmured.

Laeriel sighed contentedly and snuggled closer against his warmth. "_Im melin le Legolas Thranduilion_," her fingers closing around his.

"_Ollo vae vana loth_," he replied.

Her breathing evened out.

* * *

"Laeriel, Laeriel wake up."

The elf-maiden groaned and opened her eyes blearily to find Legolas hovering over her. At that moment the sun was blocked by his face, casting its warm rays upon him, making him seem even more breathtaking and Laeriel found herself smiling even more and pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, stretching her stiff limbs.

"Yes."

"Why did you not wake me to take a watch?"

"You were sleeping so soundly I could not bring myself to do so."

She chuckled at this. "I hope cousin Aragorn didn't mind."

"Why would I mind?" said the voice of her cousin from her right.

"_Le hannon_," she thanked him with a nod of her head.

"Have something to eat," Legolas pulled her towards the newly burning fire.

Sam noticed the elf-maiden coming over and went towards her with a plate in hand. "Would you like to have some stew? I flavored it with some herbs from the Shire."

Taking the bowl in her hand and noting how good it smelled, Laeriel gingerly swallowed a spoonful and a delighted expression broke out on her face. "It is very good. A little spicy but with a hint of sweetness also. You are a talented cook Sam, whoever has your heart must be very lucky indeed."

At this the humble Hobbit looked away and blushed, returning back to his little cauldron of stew, bringing a bowl of it to Frodo next.

Gimli shuffled into the clearing and sat himself down near Gandalf. "If anyone asked _my _opinion, I'd say we're taking the _long _way 'round."

The wizard studied the Dwarf carefully through his bearded face, a hint of weariness evident by the way he was frowning.

"Gandalf," continued Gimli as he grunted. "We _could _pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Moria.

A dark and treacherous mine devoid of sunlight and fresh air. Laeriel shuddered as she recalled her father telling her tales of Moria. Bottomless pits awaited those who do not know the roads. The elf-maiden shuddered again while looking at Gandalf, praying silently to the Valar he wouldn't agree to the suggestion.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

She breathed marginally easier after that.

A loud cry erupted from the level below where she was sitting, and for a brief moment, the elf-maiden forgot her worries as she looked down. Merry and Pippin had been sparring with Boromir, learning how to use a sword in combat, with Aragorn watching closely and laughing. For reasons unbeknownst to herself, the two Hobbits decided to abandon their training in favor of wrestling with a laughing Boromir. She smiled and turned her head away, noticing how Legolas was suddenly standing atop a rock, staring at something in the distance.

Following his gaze the elf-maiden noticed a black mass moving at incredible speed towards their direction. Too fast to be mere clouds.

"Legolas..." she joined her beloved on the rocks, staring at the black mass, then at Legolas, whose expression morphed into one of alarm.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" he shouted, grabbing her hand and towing her off the rock.

_Spies of Saruman!_

"Hide!" Aragorn commanded from behind.

The clearing erupted into a flurry of activity in that one instant. Sam doused the fire with a pot of water, while others snatched up bundles lying about, then threw themselves into bushes and rocky overhangs, shielding themselves from view. Legolas slid into a crevice in between two rocks, bringing Laeriel with him as he held her close, arms tightening around her waist while peering out the crack.

Laeriel covered her ears at that moment, hoping to shut out the maddening squawks and flapping sounds of wings overhead. The crows churned the air above, circling around the hollow several times, continuing their squawking until at last, the sounds died away as the birds took off in a new direction. Only then did Laeriel lower her hands, exhaling softly at the same time.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas breathed.

"I am fine."

Slowly and carefully the Fellowship crawled out from their various hiding places.

"The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhas," muttered Gandalf disgustedly.

* * *

Sharp and piercing winds drove shards of ice into the faces of the Fellowship as they struggled through the rocky pass of Caradhas. Legolas and Laeriel, being Elves, were the only two able to walk above the snow, while the rest struggled through the element. Laeriel shivered, pressing herself against the Mirkwood Prince for warmth and support. He slipped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer against him. Twisting her head back around to look at the group, blue eyes fell upon the Hobbits first, noticing how miserable they looked despite having wrapped their cloaks about their bodies. Their poor feet must be freezing as well, since Hobbits walk about barefoot, Laeriel can only imagine how numb they must feel. Gimli's face was raw and red, but the elf-maiden had a suspicious feeling his pride would not allow him to admit his true feelings.

Suddenly she whipped her head about, listening carefully to the roaring wind blowing against her ears.

"Did you hear that?" she murmured to Legolas.

He nodded and trained his eyes towards the distance, listening alongside her.

"There is a foul voice in the air," he suddenly shouted, mainly to Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf replied, ducking as a thunderous crash echoed above them, causing overhanging rocks to fall down, drenching them in snow.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted into the raging winds.

Gandalf shot Aragorn a withering look. "No," he said, pushing himself through the snow with effort, stopping at the edge of a ravine to begin shouting into the air himself.

Laeriel deduced this must be some sort of counter-spell to whatever Saruman was conjuring.

"_Losto Caradhas, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'ruith!_"

His chanting did little to calm the raging weather, but instead only served to irritate it even further. A moment later, another thunderous crack of lightning shattered the tortured sky above, smashing into the snowy crevice of the mountain they were standing on.

"Legolas!" Laeriel cried, reaching blindly in the snow as the element engulfed her.

A strong hand grabbed hers, pulling her out of the snow while she coughed violently, shivering in the harsh winds.

"The others!"

"They are fine," Legolas indicated behind her.

The Hobbits, lips blue with cold, were otherwise unharmed as they were being held by Aragorn and Boromir. Gandalf emerged from the snow, followed by Gimli, though everyone was miserable and weary by this point. Even Bill, Sam's loyal pony, was unharmed while the Fellowship slowly dug their way out of the element.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!" Boromir shouted after taking in deep breaths.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," countered Aragorn with a shake of his head.

"If we cannot pass the mountain, then let us go _under _it," Gimli eagerly exclaimed. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

The elf-maiden gasped at this, twisting her robe nervously in her hand. She locked gazes with the weary wizard, knowing he was their leader on this quest. His eyes told her all that she needed to know. He'd rather brave the snowy pass of Caradhas and Saruman, than risk going through the dark, long road of Moria.

"Let the ring-bearer decide," he said at last.

Now Laeriel directed her gaze towards the little Hobbit, silently pleading with him to take the road towards Gondor, or even the Gap of Rohan. Anything but the Mines of Moria. Merry and Pippin were shivering violently in their thin clothing, even Frodo was doing the same.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir yelled, clutching Merry and Pippin closer against his body.

_Frodo do not go through the mines. Dark and dangerous forces gather there. Anywhere but the mines Frodo._ Laeriel pleaded silently, hoping the Hobbit would understand the look in her eyes.

The Ring-bearer went against her silent plea, as he stood there shivering in his clothing. "We will go through the mines," he declared, clutching the ring tightly in his hand.

Laeriel closed her eyes at this.

Those words sounded like death to her heart.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How is the story so far? _

_Do let me know your thoughts!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. Mines of Moria

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Mines of Moria**

The moment the Fellowship left the snowy mountains of Caradhas, Gandalf led them towards the road leading to Moria. No one was happy for this sudden turn events, except for a cheerful Gimli. Slowly the fissured, broken valley of Moria loomed over head. Despite having left the snowy pass, the grey skies overhead remained, though the black clouds from earlier had receded. The terrain was misty, obscuring even the sight of the two Elves, making it hard to scan their surroundings. The air was still cold, but at least the ground was no longer covered by a blanket of snow, and the Hobbits were able to walk unaided. Laeriel noticed that despite bravely venturing forth in their journey, they were all weary with fatigue.

"Legolas," she reached for his hand.

"I am here. Stay close to me Laeriel," responded the Prince.

"I do not like the looks of this place."

Legolas fixed his gaze on the only merry companion. "None but Gimli does," he observed.

"_Adar _has told me tales about Moria. I fear what lies in its darkness."

"I will protect, and so will Aragorn."

Those words put her heart at ease, if only temporarily.

* * *

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli piped cheerfully, banging his axe upon the stone surface of a huge wall overlooking a black pond.

"Ask Gimli. Even their masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," muttered Gandalf, eyes carefully searching every crevice, every crack for the signs of a door.

Laeriel clutched her right wrist, the same burn sensation acting up the nearer they got to the doors of Moria. It felt like someone had taken her hand and thrust it into a open fire. Legolas glanced down to find his beloved clutching at her wrist. Pulling up the sleeve of her tunic, the Prince became alarmed when he noticed the writing had begun spreading up her forearm.

"Laeriel..." he breathed.

She cast her gaze downward and sucked in a sharp breath. "What is happening..."

"It's fading," observed the Prince.

The Black Speech of Mordor began to fade from view, and Laeriel relaxed her arm when it was completely gone from her wrist. Sliding the sleeve back over her wrist, the elf-maiden pulled out the pendant from around her neck. To both her shock and that of Legolas', the pendant was glowing with a blue light.

"It's glowing."

"It's never done that before," Legolas made to reach for the necklace, but a startled voice caused them to look up.

Frodo had slipped and nearly tumbled into the lake if Aragorn hadn't steadied the Hobbit in time. The look on Frodo's face told Laeriel he expected some sort of monster to reach out, grab him by the ankle, and drag him into the depths of the cold water. Just the thought of that alone caused the elf-maiden to shudder, since she didn't want to touch the foul liquid.

"Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf's voice said, running a hand over a particular section of the stone wall. Turning his head skyward, the wizard watched as clouds rolled away from the moon, causing moonlight to beam upon the surface.

Laeriel gasped as the outline of two large doors appeared, glowing brightly in the night. She was impressed by the craftsmanship and ingenious use of hiding the door from those who do not know its secrets. Inscriptions upon the stone began to illuminate, and her eyes could immediately tell they were Elvish.

Gandalf was the one who translated, following the inscription with his staff. "It reads 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter'."

"What d'you s'pose that means?" piped up Merry, peering at the door.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open," explained Gandalf readily.

Drawing a deep breath, Gandalf pressed the tip of his staff against the stone, directly on a carving of a star, beneath the picture of a hammer and anvil, and spoke out in a commanding tone. "_Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!_"

Nothing happened.

Undaunted the wizard tried again. "_Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen!_"

Again the doors remained shut.

"Nothing's happening," piped up Pippin, peering over Laeriel's shoulder.

Grunting heavily the wizard threw his staff down in frustration, sitting himself heavily on a nearby rock, taking off his pointed hat to stare at the door. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs," he muttered tiredly, hunching his shoulders in defeat.

"What are you going to do then?"

Laeriel threw Pippin a look but the Hobbit was oblivious to her hint.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrine Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf muttered angrily, giving the Hobbit a scathing look.

Pippin kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"Legolas," murmured the elf-maiden as they paced the vicinity.

"What is it?"

"My muscles ache," Laeriel shifted slightly, trying not to wince when the two blades dug into the small of her back.

Reaching around her body towards the belt straps, the Prince unstrapped the blades from her back, carefully laying them aside, then gently began massaging her sore muscles. Laeriel leaned against him contently, closing her eyes as his hands worked their magic. Her ears picked up soft noises coming from the ravine, and blue eyes opened to find Aragorn sending Bill, Sam's loyal pony, away from the group.

"What's happening?"

"Aragorn has convinced Sam that it would be better to send Bill off, knowing he will not do well inside the mines."

Laeriel frowned. "I liked Bill. He reminds me of Gelleth back home."

"I am sure Bill would be better off back at his home," reassured the Elf.

_Splash_.

Something hitting the water prompted the elf-maiden to turn her head in that direction. Pippin was throwing rocks, causing large ripples to break the calm of the water's surface. He was about to throw another one when her cousin Aragorn, stopped the Hobbit mid-swing, his eyes scanning the dark waters carefully.

"Do not disturb the water," he warned, lowering his hand.

Curious as to what Gandalf was doing, blue eyes swiveled over just in time to find Frodo staring at the inscription upon the doors, understanding lighting his face as he turned towards the wizard. "It's a riddle," he exclaimed. "Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" he asked, voice full of hope.

Gandalf's eyes widened as he too, understood the meaning behind those words. "_Mellon_."

A low rumble filled the rocky ravine at that one word, the doors of Durin swung open, revealing a dark, empty void leading into Moria.

Gimli jumped to his feet and strutted inside, his axe hanging from his shoulder. Gandalf had placed a small stone in his staff, no doubt to provide light inside the void, giving confidence back to Laeriel as she grabbed Legolas' hand, following him inside the darkness.

"Soon my Elf friends, you'll enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

Her eyes were able to make out the desecrated bodies of Dwarves strewn about the the mine floor, some had armor on their bodies, while others had arrows protruding from empty eye sockets. The very air stank of death and despair. Laeriel found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the skeletons, noting how many were twisted in horror, not doubt in a last attempt to defend themselves from whatever attacked them. Massive black axes, not of any craft known to her, punctured many breastplates and helmets, sticking grotesquely out of the withered bodies.

"This, my friends, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A _mine_!" Gimli's gleeful voice continued, completely oblivious to the skeletons lying about.

"This is no mine. This is a tomb," came the disgusted voice of Boromir from the rear.

A startled yelp from behind caused the Fellowship to look. The four Hobbits, clinging together, had nearly tripped over a corpse lying before them.

Only then did the Dwarf realize what has happened, darting forward to the nearest skeleton. "No!" he wailed pitifully, resting his head against the dusty helmet.

Briefly letting go of her hand, Legolas sprinted forward to a corpse, pulling out one of the arrows, staring intently at the tip, then threw it aside in disgust as he quickly drew an arrow from his quiver, "Goblins!" he hissed, nocking the arrow onto his bow.

Laeriel mirrored his movements alongside Aragorn, nocking her own arrow while staring into the emptiness, half expecting a Goblin to come bounding into sight. Boromir had drawn his sword from behind, the hiss of the blade leaving its sheathe only served to send Laeriel on high alert. The Fellowship waited with baited breaths. Nothing happened. Nothing stirred from within the depths of darkness.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir snarled angrily, pulling the Hobbits towards the door. "We should have never come here. Now get out of here. Get out!" he shouted, ushering them towards the open door.

"Strider!" Sam suddenly yelled in alarm.

Everyone whirled around at that instant to find Frodo being dragged towards the water by what appeared to be a tentacle. Sam raised his sword and swung it downward, succeeding in hacking it halfway, causing the creature to drop Frodo and retreat back into the water. Racing out of the mines with Legolas right behind her, the elf-maiden could not help but gasp when an enormous creature emerged from the water, roaring at the group as more tentacles began attacking them.

Aragorn and Boromir had run into knee-length water while Laeriel let her arrow fly, with Legolas releasing a shot of his own. The two Men hacked and slashed at the tentacles, sending them flopping lifelessly onto the ground. Pulling another arrow out of the quiver, the elf-maiden released another shot, watching as the projectile embedded itself into the creature's head. Another yell from Frodo alerted the group to his dilemma as the Hobbit was hoisted high into the air, dangling above the creature's open mouth. Aragorn swung his blade at the tentacle holding the Hobbit, severing it, causing Frodo to fall through the air and into Boromir's arms below.

"Into the mines!" ordered Gandalf.

The elf-maiden remained behind, letting a third arrow loose to make sure the creature wouldn't follow.

"Laeriel!" Legolas cried, unleashing his arrow to delay the watcher.

Growling angrily at the Fellowship, the watcher followed them towards the open door, but its tentacles became ensnared upon the stone, causing the rocks to break away, effectively trapping the group inside the dark mine.

"Legolas? Legolas where are you," Laeriel reached around blindly in the darkness.

A strong hand grasped her own, one she recognized as belonging to her beloved. "I am here. Do not worry," his voice affirmed.

"Frodo?"

"I am alright Lady Laeriel," Frodo's voice replied.

"_Mithrandir_? Cousin Aragorn? What of the others?"

Aragorn grasped her other hand. "I am unhurt Laeriel."

"I am fine as well my dear," Gandalf added.

"We're all unscathed," confirmed Boromir.

She sighed in relief.

_Thump._

Light erupted from the end of Gandalf's staff, illuminating the broken, shattered doors of Moria behind them. The light gave everyone a better view of their surroundings, and Laeriel was able to see the skeletons littering the floor around them.

"We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," murmured Gandalf, making his way to the center of the ragged, dust-covered group.

Laeriel gripped Legolas' hand tightly, her jaw clenching in nervousness as she followed the wizard. The steady sounds of dripping water told Laeriel that her cousin and Boromir were no doubt, still drenched from the waters of earlier. Twisting her head around the elf-maiden rested her eyes upon the Man from Gondor, giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded his head briefly and looked away from her, while Laeriel looked at her cousin. Aragorn merely shook his head, indicating he was alright, and she faced the front again.

"Quietly now," Gandalf's voice took on a hushed tone. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."

Exhaustion took the place of adrenaline as Laeriel shrank against Legolas, Gandalf's words making her more weary and more aware of her body's want to rest. In response to this the Mirkwood Prince released her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her closer against him while he pressed a kiss to her brow, giving her strength to continue onward.

"I am here Laeriel, I promise nothing will harm you while we're in the mines," he murmured against her ear.

The elf-maiden silently thanked the Valar for blessing her with Legolas.


	6. Battle of Moria

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle of Moria**

The only light provided were coming from Gandalf's staff and Aragorn's torch, which flickered about despite not having enough wind to do so within the dark mines. Laeriel stared at the endless flight of stairs looming overhead, wondering just how much longer they'd have to travel before leaving this vile place. Three days have already passed since they first entered the mines, and the elf-maiden longed to feel the sun's warmth upon her skin. Pressing herself against Legolas' body for comfort, she bravely forged onward with the Fellowship.

No matter where she looked, there always seemed to be skeletal remains of Dwarves, some holding weapons in their bony hands, lying about the floor. What perplexed the elf-maiden the most was _where _the Orcs and Goblins came from, catching the Dwarves off guard so badly that many didn't have time to defend their home, much less themselves.

Up ahead Gandalf walked with Frodo by his side, the Hobbit sticking close to the wizard's side, helping him climb the steps. She noticed he hadn't spoken much for the past three days, no doubt he must be weary with fatigue. Behind her was Aragorn, walking side by side with Boromir and the remaining three Hobbits. Everyone was silent, with only sounds of their breathing audible within the giant mine.

"How are you faring?" queried Legolas, pulling Laeriel closer against him.

"Tired but I can keep going," she answered truthfully, trying not to let her legs collapse underneath her.

Gandalf suddenly stopped and murmured to himself mainly, but the Fellowship picked up on his words. "I have no memories of this place."

"What do we do now then?" Pippin spoke, oblivious to Laeriel giving him a look.

Instead the weary wizard sat himself down on an edge overlooking a ravine. "Rest and wait. That's all we can do, for now."

* * *

Leaning against the strong frame of Legolas, the elf-maiden closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. She felt his hand gently massage the muscles behind the small of her back, relieving tension that had gathered there from three days of traveling. Pushing some of her hair back against her ears, Legolas leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her brow, smiling when she caressed his face with her hand.

"Being near you reminds of the times I spent in Mirkwood. You smell like the trees there," she whispered, inhaling his scent.

"You know I prefer to spend my free time sitting in those trees," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"These mines do not feel safe to me Legolas. I sense there is a great evil dwelling here."

Legolas looked around the area where they were sitting. "We must trust Gandalf and Frodo's decision in going through the mines."

From her angle on the rocks Laeriel was given full view of her cousin and Boromir. Aragorn, no doubt, understood every word exchanged in Elvish, but he remained silent, puffing slowly on his pipe while keeping a careful eye on the Hobbits. The Man from Gondor seemed distracted by something, his eyes always fixated upon Frodo and the ring hanging from around his neck.

"There's something down there," Frodo's hushed voiced said to Gandalf, no doubt meant to be kept between the two. Laeriel's keen ears picked up the words regardless, and she noticed it was filled with panic and alarm.

"It's Gollum," Gandalf replied, easing her worries of Orcs trailing them. "He's been following us for three days."

Laeriel remembered her father telling her of Gollum before. He was one of the River-folk of Anduin name Smeagol, who found the One Ring and kept it with him after killing his cousin Deagol, the power extending his life and twisting his entire physique. He was the one who had the ring before Bilbo took possession of it in the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, bringing it home with him to the Shire.

"Gollum is here?" she asked Legolas.

"I do not know how, but I was going to report to Lord Elrond about his escape from _Adar's_ dungeon before the Council."

She frowned at this.

"Gollum? He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?"

Now Gandalf turned to face the young Hobbit. "Escaped? Or was set loose? And now the ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it," the wizard sighed as he continued. "He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story," he noticed the confused look upon Frodo's face. "Yes, Smeagol, he was once called. Before the ring found him. Before the ring drove him mad."

"It is a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo suddenly hissed in contempt.

"Pity?" Gandalf was mildly surprised by the tone used. "It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. And some that die, deserve life. Can _you _give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for ill or for good, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many," he finished, allowing Frodo to absorb his words carefully.

"I wish the ring had never come to me," Frodo sat down as he sighed unhappily. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times," Gandalf's voice grew kinder. "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is, what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring. In which case, you were also _meant _to have it. And that is an encouraging thought."

Legolas continued his gently brushing of her hair. "How is your wrist?"

"It's not burning right now," Laeriel pulled up her sleeve to glance at her wrist, noticing how the words weren't etched there like it was previously.

"No matter what happens Laeriel, I will be by your side until the very end, for good or for worse."

The elf-maiden leaned against him and sighed happily. "What have I done to deserve devotion from one such as yourself?" she murmured.

"You always sang for me whenever Elladan and Elrohir pulled one of their pranks. In the past, only _Adar _could calm me down whenever I returned to Mirkwood, but you are the second to do so. You captured my heart the very first day we met Laeriel," he smiled at her.

"I still need to shoot my brothers," she said, playing with the string on her bow.

"I will gladly help you in your task," he replied with a sly smile.

She giggled softly at the thought. "Elladan and Elrohir should be afraid that my beloved is the best archer amongst the race of Elves."

"Ah!" Gandalf's cheery voice lifted up the heads of the Fellowship. "It is that way!" he exclaimed, pointing at the door to the left.

* * *

Leading the Fellowship down a darkened tunnel, with no source of light save for Gandalf's staff and Aragorn's torch, they descended into a spiral, with nothing more than the chiseled walls greeting them at every turn. Alas the steps began to even out and the faint light of a doorway emerged from up ahead, prompting Laeriel to give a small smile, just when she thought the stairs would never end.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said in a hushed voice. The stone on his staff glowed even brighter, revealing the vast chamber of emptiness that they had arrived in. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

It was indeed great and vast.

Laeriel could only imagine how much activity it had in the past, had the inhabitants of Moria not been slain by orcs and goblins alike. How many years did it take to carve out a vast chamber such as this one? How many Dwarves risked their lives to bring this great city to life?

Traversing in silence for another period of time, the Fellowship followed the lead of the Grey Wizard. Onward the group was led, by a confident Gandalf for he seemed to know where he was going. Suddenly Gimli gasped as the doorway to a small chamber appeared ahead of them. He sprinted ahead of the group, coming to a stop beside a stone coffin, kneeling and crying in grief. Laeriel didn't need to see what laid inside. She had a feeling that Balin too, lost his life to the Orcs inhabiting his home, no doubt slain alongside his fellow Dwarves.

"Oh no! No! No! No!" he moaned, leaning his forehead against the stone.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf translated the Dwarven characters etched upon the stone surface. "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

"We must move on! We cannot linger," Legolas seethed to Aragorn, tightening his hold around Laeriel's waist protectively, eyes ever alert to his surroundings.

Noticing a skeleton clutching a book in its frame, Gandalf took off his hat and staff, handing them to Pippin as he bent down to take the dusty tome in his hands. Gingerly opening the fragile pages, he blew on them to clear the dust off before reading to the Fellowship. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming-"

A sudden clatter from the left brought Gandalf's head looking upward sharply. Following the direction of his hardened gaze, Laeriel noticed Pippin moving guiltily backwards from a -now headless- carcass of a Dwarf, an arrow protruding from its chest, sitting on the edge of a well. The Hobbit must have caused the head to fall down in an act of curiosity. Then with a loud clatter, the rest of the body also fell backwards, dragging a long metal chain, complete with a bucket at the end, down the darkened depths. The noise it created was deafening within the empty mines, with each drop growing louder and louder, echoing noisily until, it finally died down.

"Fool of a Took!" snapped Gandalf, glaring angrily at Pippin. "Throw _yourself_ in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

Roughly snatching back his hat and staff from the terrified Hobbit, Gandalf replaced the items while Pippin turned to stare, guiltily, down the well where the skeleton had fallen. Suddenly the Wizard whirled around in alarm, staring fearfully at the empty well, alarm evident in his eyes. Laeriel's elven hearing picked it up the same time that Legolas did. The echo vibrating loudly through Moria, turning the blood in her veins into ice as her own eyes widened.

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Boom._

The unmistakable sounds of a drum.

* * *

Another drum soon joined in the beating, then another, and another, until drums were all that echoed inside Laeriel's head as she stared at the door.

The unmistakable hissing and shrieking of orcs followed, and the elf-maiden recognized the sounds to be battle cries. Battle cries for orcs out for blood. The Fellowship looked around in alarm, wondering where the creatures would strike. They were effectively cornered inside the little room, and quickly barred the doors.

Frodo pulled out his blade halfway and Legolas caught the undeniable glow of his weapon. She knew what it was. Some Elven blades were forged with magic, causing them to glow blue in the presence of orcs. It glowed like a warning. Warning them that the hideous creatures were nearby.

_Sting_.

Her mind supplied her with a single word. The name of the sword Frodo was holding in his hand.

Suddenly a shriek erupted from the front of the doorway. Thinking fast as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver, the elf-maiden shot it down before it could enter.

"_Yrch! _Legolas!"

Boromir brushed past in a flurry, aiming for the wooden doors, but he didn't get very far for spears shot through the aged wood, a mere inches from the Man's face if he hadn't reacted in time.

"Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn commanded, throwing the Hobbits aside as he moved forward, sword drawn and ready.

"They have a cave troll," announced Boromir in disbelief, as the sounds of heavy wood being dragged confirmed his suspicions.

With the door shut firmly by Aragorn and Boromir, the Ranger stood next to the two Elves, holding a bow of his own. Together the trio pulled back on the strings, ready to fire upon the slightest movement from the doors.

"Let them come! There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" growled Gimli, grabbing his axe to jump atop his cousin's coffin.

Axes began to break through the wood, blackened with blood and dangerously wicked looking, splintering the door easily, sending pieces flying into the Fellowship. More axes began hacking at the gate, pulling back to reveal gaps within, leading to the orcs on the other side. Carefully aiming through a small hole, Laeriel let her arrow fly free, watching as it pierced through an orc. A second later two more arrows joined hers, catching two orcs off guard as they shrieked in pain.

It did little to deter the determined orcs.

With victorious hissing and howls, the orcs broke through the gate, surging forward in a endless rush of axes and spears. Gandalf bellowed loudly, running passed Laeriel to engage the vile spawns. Even the Hobbits bravely followed, brandishing their own swords in hand. Wasting no time the elf-maiden joined her companions, shooting down several more orcs while looking for Legolas.

The Mirkwood Prince stood a few feet to her left, firing more of his own arrows into the crowd. Slinging her bow over her shoulder, Laeriel drew out the two blades from their sheathes, stabbing and slashing at orcs nearest to her. Ducking under a swing of an axe, she kicked the orc in the chest, sending it flying back into its comrades. Spinning around in a circle as more axes came her way, the elf-maiden ignored the feeling of blood dripping down her hands, focusing on slashing even more orcs.

Piercing one through the head as it barred its sharp, disgusting teeth at her, Laeriel was given a moment to catch her breath. Craning her head towards the door, she spotted an orc dragging a long chain behind. A monstrous bellow echoed through the halls, as a cave troll appeared, swinging its heavy wooden club like a bat.

Surely this must be the creatre Boromir spotted from earlier, for its squashed face, and drooling lips were directed in her direction. The troll lumbered forward awkwardly, its size being a tad too big for the rather small room. Laeriel ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding a bludgeon to the head. The elf-maiden was agile and quick, easily avoiding its slow movements.

Her eyes caught Legolas up on a ledge, two arrows drawn, then quickly released as the troll howled in pain. Shifting its attention from her to the Mirkwood Prince, the beast used its long chain as a weapon, whipping it back and forth, howling in annoyance as the swift Elf dodged its every blow.

"Legolas!" Leariel cried, heart pounding heavily against her chest, fearing for her beloved as he continued to dodge.

Despite her longing to help Legolas battle the cave troll, The elf-maiden had her own problems to worry about. Three orcs gathered around her, baring their fangs and hissing loudly. Ducking as an axe sailed over her head, Laeriel kicked one of them away from her, and right into the blade of Aragorn.

"_Thaur h__î__n o Morgoth. Amin dagatha pain!_" she hissed venomously, felling another with her blade.

"Sam!" Frodo's panicked voice alerted the others.

Aragorn and Boromir sprang into action. Grabbing at the abandoned chain attached to the troll's collar, the two humans pulled at it. Jerking backwards as the chain choked it, the troll retaliated, pulling back on it hard from the front. Boromir was sent airborne from the impact, crashing against a wall, then falling to the floor, stunned and weaponless. Spotting an orc moving in towards the unconscious human, Laeriel made to intercept but Aragorn was swifter. With one fluid motion, he flung his sword towards the orc, burying the weapon deep in its neck.

Something soared at the troll from behind her, lodging deep into its blue chest. It was Gimli's axe. With a loud growl, the troll swung its club, narrowing missing the Dwarf, instead obliterating the stone tomb of Balin.

Rolling out of the way to avoid the flying stones, the elf-maiden glanced around, searching for signs of the Hobbits. Sam was making good use of his frying pan, smacking orcs left and right with it. Seeing the sight cause her to stifle a laugh, knowing this was not the right time.

A sharp scream belonging to Frodo echoed within the small chamber. The troll had snatched up the Ring-bearer by the ankle. Managing to free himself, Frodo fell against the floor but the troll was persistent. Picking up a fallen spear, the monstrous beat pierced it right through the Hobbit's chest.

"No! Frodo!" Laeriel yelled in horror.

With wild cries of their own, Pippin and Merry jumped onto the troll's back, blindly stabbing with their swords. Sprinting forward to help the two Hobbits, she watched the troll pluck Merry off its back, flinging him aside easily, the other hand swatting at Gimli. Pippin clung precariously still, in spite of the troll swinging its head about vehemently. Dashing forward atop a rock in front of the troll, Legolas drew an arrow and took aim. Hesitating for fear of accidentally shooting Pippin, Legolas saw an opportunity when the beast roared, releasing an arrow straight into its mouth.

Cutting off in the middle of a roar, the troll moaned, a moan of sadness and pain. For a brief moment Laeriel felt sympathy for the creature. No living thing deserved to die like this. Then its legs gave out, causing the troll to fall face first, dead, upon the ground. Pippin rolled off its back, coming to a breathless stop.

Then she remembered. "Frodo!" she called, rushing over to join her cousin.

Frodo's still form laid upon the stone floor, the spear still pierced into his chest. He was motionless. Laeriel pressed a hand against her mouth, holding back a sob as she stared at his body. Legolas stepped up beside the his beloved, pushing her face against his shoulder as she turned away from the sight.

"Oh no..." she cried against his chest.

Carefully Aragorn turned him over, and then the Hobbit gasped for air. The spear fell away from his chest, clattering to the side, devoid of blood and stains.

"He's alive," came Sam's choked up voice.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," confirmed Frodo.

Laeriel pulled her head back, looking at the very much alive -and unharmed- Hobbit.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn breathed.

Something then glittered under the light.

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said quietly.

Undoing several buttons on his shirt, Frodo pulled it open to reveal armor underneath. It was Mithril. This was what spared his life, since it was very difficult to penetrate. This must be the item that saved his life, sparing him from a gruesome fate of being speared by a weapon of that making.

"Mithril," Gimli announced, proving Laeriel's deduction. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

_Plop._

_Plop._

_Plop._

Something was dripping.

"Laeriel you are hurt," Legolas murmured.

He lifted up her right hand, pushing back on the sleeve to reveal a rather deep cut.

"I do not recall being slashed," she answered, staring in disbelief at the wound.

"Let me look at that," Aragorn said.

She allowed her cousin to examine the wound, knowing he was well versed in the art of healing after spending so many years with her father. Ripping a piece of cloth from his tunic, the Ranger fashioned a make-shift bandage with it to tie around her hand, stemming the flow of blood.

"I will need certain herbs to staunch the bleeding, but this will do for the time being."

"_Le hannon_, cousin Aragorn."

"I promised your father I'd look after you," he simply answered, patting her on the head.

* * *

Gandalf shook his head at the Fellowship. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" he ordered, ushering them all out the back.

"Stay close to me," Legolas whispered.

The Fellowship ran out of the chamber, entering into the vast hallway as hoards of orcs began gaining on them from behind. Orcs poured forth from cracks in the ground, crawling down from the ceiling on all fours, their armor rattling with every movement. They moved swiftly and in organized groups, threatening to overwhelm the Fellowship as they ran for their lives from the mines.

Gandalf ran forward of the group, the light from his staff and torch guiding them. Laeriel looked around as more and more orcs gained speed, enveloping the Fellowship in a circle. Victorious screeches and hissing filled her ears as the elf-maiden tried to shut out the mocking taunts.

"This cannot be how it ends..." Laeriel whispered, squeezing Legolas' hand in hers.

"Have faith that we will survive this," replied Legolas softly.

A deep rumbling interrupted the two Elves, shaking the cavern floors and scaring the goblins and orcs. Immediately the triumphant shrieks turned into cries of alarm, as the creatures glanced nervously about for the source of the noise. Another rumble reverberated in the distance, sending the orcs scattering in all four directions. A dim orange glow flickered in the distance, sending shivers down Laeriel's spine.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir breathed, peering over Gandalf's shoulder.

Closing his eyes as if reaching out to feel the presence of the enemy, Gandalf opened them slowly. "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he commanded.

Laeriel's muscles sprang into action, pulling her forward with the rest of the group. As on they ran for the looming doorway. Gandalf and Aragorn paused, allowing the others to go through.

"Quickly!" ordered the Wizard.

Boromir ran past the door first, Legolas pulling Laeriel just behind, followed by Aragorn, the Hobbits, and Gandalf.

Broken stone steps greeted the Man from Gondor as he ran down those, throwing a glance over his shoulder to see if the others were following. In his haste the human failed to notice the next set of steps had completely broken away, leading to a bottomless pit below. Teetering dangerously over the edge of the precipice, Boromir flailed his arms about, desperately trying to regain his balance and not plummet to his death. Legolas sprinted forward in time to snatch the man back, the duo toppling backwards?

"Legolas! Boromir!"

"We are alright."

"Come! We can go down this way!"

The Fellowship turned to the left, where another set of stairs were, spiraling downward and leading into darkness. Laeriel prayed this would lead them to the bridge.

Fallen exhausted to the strain of running, Gandalf fell behind the Hobbits, leaning against the side of the wall to catch his breath.

"Wait," Boromir commanded, stopping the others from going onward.

"Gandalf," Aragorn paused to assist the Wizard.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf indicated towards the outline of said bridge.

Aragorn hesitated, torn between obeying and helping.

"Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!" cried the Wizard, pushing Aragorn back before following.

They continued running.

Legolas halted at a portion of the steps, noticing a part had broken off completely. Leaping lithely over to the other side, he turned back to the rest of the group. His eyes lingered upon Laeriel momentarily, shifting away only after she nodded at him.

"Gandalf!" he cried.

With a determined jump Gandalf made it safely to the other side. Laeriel quickly followed, landing silently on her feet as Legolas caught her in his arms. Suddenly something whizzed past her head, striking the stone harmlessly before falling into the chasm below.

Orcs!

Using the row of pillars on the level above as shields, the orcs fired upon the exposed Fellowship.

Sighting an arrow of her own, Laeriel released it and watched as one fell, shrieking, into the bottomless pit to its death. By now the gap separating the group had grown even wider, making it near impossible to jump. Unless they acted soon, the others will not make it.

"Sam!" Aragorn grabbed said Hobbit, flinging him over the gap right into Boromir's arms. He made to do the same with Gimli, who held up a hand in protest.

"_Nobody _tosses a Dwarf," he declared.

With a mighty cry that was impressive from a man of his stature, Gimli launched himself into the air, his short figure flying over the chasm.

Laeriel didn't dare breath as she watched Gimli land. He was going to fall over! At the last minute Legolas threw his arm out, snatching a handful of whatever he could grip, which happened to be his beard.

"_Not the beard_!" Gimli yelled in place of a thanks.

Another crack appeared in the stone, further widening the hole.

" Cousin Aragorn!" Laeriel yelled fearfully, praying to the Valar she wouldn't lose him at a place like this.

The Ranger was left with Frodo on the other side, unable to make the jump. Instead he waited, drawing the Hobbit close as the stone began to wobble.

"Hold on!" Aragorn shouted. "Lean forward. Steady!" he ordered.

Flinging themselves over as the stone leaned forward, Frodo was caught by Gandalf, while Aragorn was helped by Boromir.

* * *

The air became difficult to breath, the temperature turned hot, humid, like they were in the middle of an open fire. Yet the Fellowship sprinted on, making a mad dash for the narrow bridge looming in front of them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" urged Gandalf as they ran across.

The Balrog had caught up to them by this point, giving Laeriel a good glimpse of one of the demons from the ancient world. One could see why and where the heat for the demon was formed entirely out of lava, with crackling black crusts for flesh. It radiated flames from the tip of its head down to the back of its spine. Two long curved horns jutted out, along with a pair of massive, bat-like wings spanning the entire length of the cavern.

It opened its mouth to roar at Gandalf, who had turned to face it, sending a wave of blistering heat down their backs.

Rising up to its full height the Balrog stomped after them, rumbling the stone underneath their feet. Gandalf turned back around and started running, right on the trail of Legolas and Laeriel.

Up ahead Laeriel spotted the Fellowship crossing the bridge one by one, for the space was too narrow for two to cross at one time. Legolas took her hand in his, pulling her behind him as they ran for the open space, fearing the Balrog would catch up at any moment. Once they were safely across the elf-maiden turned back around, hoping to see Gandalf right on her trail, instead the Wizard had stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"_You cannot pass_!" thundered Gandalf to the beast.

Laeriel widened her eyes in shock. _What are you doing Mithrandir? Get out of there now!_

"Gandalf!" Frodo shrieked his name, but the Wizard made no indications of hearing.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" he roared at the Balrog.

Lifting his sword and staff into the air together, a sphere of white light materialized around Gandalf just as a sword came crashing down on him. Laeriel cried out in horror but was relieved when the Wizard was unharmed. Whatever magic Gandalf had just used, it saved his life.

"Go back to the shadows!" he seethed angrily.

Switching the sword in its hand into that of a whip, the Balrog cracked it menacingly against the stone, but that did not intimidate Gandalf the least.

"_You shall not pass_!" he roared again, his voice resounding throughout all of Moria. Bringing his staff down with a mighty thud, Gandalf struck the stone bridge in front of him.

Enraged by this act of defiance, the Balrog flared its nostrils, making to move forward as it raised its whip into the air. However the stone, cracked by Gandalf's staff, gave way just as it came forward towards the Wizard, breaking off and sending the demon plummeting down into the darkness below.

With a satisfied smile Gandalf turned to rejoin the rest of the Fellowship.

His victory was short-lived.

The Balrog, in a last act of desperation, lashed out with its whip, the end catching around the Wizard's ankle, dragging him down as Gandalf clung to the ledge desperately.

"Gandalf!" Frodo's distraught voice echoed through the chamber.

Using the last of his strength Gandalf pulled himself up, only briefly to give them a look of urgency, telling them the Fellowship could not linger any longer within Moria.

"Fly you fools!" he cried, letting go as he fell.

"_No_!" Frodo cried.

"_Mithrandir_!" Laeriel shouted, reaching out for the fallen Wizard, struggling against Legolas as the Mirkwood Prince held her back.

"Let me go Legolas! Let me go!" she cried, thrashing about in his arms.

Legolas pulled the distraught elf-maiden away from the bridge, as more arrows became flying at them from the hidden depths of the pillars. Tears flowed freely down Laeriel's face as Legolas pulled her out of the tunnel, where sunlight greeted them as they finally exited.

* * *

Collapsing onto the rocks outside of the mines, Laeriel sobbed heavily for the Wizard. He had guided them, been their mentor, and now he was gone. Gone! Sacrificed his life to make sure they got out of there safely. Her heart ached. Her head pounded. All she wanted to do was lie down and never wake up. What he had just done was reminiscent of the sacrifices her friends made when Orcs tried to invade the borders of Imladris, she could still remember how they gave up their lives so she and her sister would remain unscathed. That made it all the more unbearable for the elf-maiden as tears flowed freely down her face.

"Laeriel we must move on," Legolas' gentle voice murmured in her ear.

"No! Just leave me alone!" she wailed, pushing him away from her.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as Legolas embraced her. Laeriel was too exhausted to fight back, opting instead to grip his arms with her hands, burying her face in his limbs as she continued to cry.

"Legolas get them up," Aragorn called.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" argued Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up."

Laeriel gave another hiccup as Legolas helped her onto her feet. Wanting to feel his warmth against her cold body, the elf-maiden refused to let her beloved leave her side. He was content with her unspoken request, allowing her to shed her grief, as she gripped his hand tightly in hers. Legolas knew Laeriel was close with Gandalf, as the Wizard was an old friend of Lord Elrond's. He had watched her grow from a young infant into the warrior maiden that she was now. His death must have been a hard blow to her.

"Laeriel where is your bow?" he asked amidst her crying.

Pausing momentarily in her grieving for Gandalf, Laeriel looked down at her body and noticed her bow, given by her father, was indeed missing.

"I must have dropped it back in the mines..."

Pulling out his own bow from the back, Legolas handed it to her, the elf-maiden stared at it in bewilderment, picking up the bow in her hand.

"What?"

"Use mine."

"But you are a better archer than I am. I cannot take this Legolas," she protested, pushing the bow back in his hand.

Legolas gave her a smile. "No Laeriel. Take it. Perhaps I can find another bow when we reach the woods of Lothlórien."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with the Mirkwood Prince at this moment, Laeriel slung it over her shoulder and gave him a tentative smile in return. Turning around the two Elves rejoined the Fellowship as they followed Aragorn's lead, making for the woods of Lothlórien.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!_

_I love hearing what you think of this story so far!_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. Woods of Lothlórien I

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD**

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Woods of Lothlórien I**

The Fellowship traveled in silence towards the direction of Lothlórien, the death of Gandalf still raw within their hearts. Laeriel never thought it would come to this. Who else must die? How much more blood remains to be shed before this is all over? How many families must be torn apart in the war against Sauron? So lost in thought was the elf-maiden she failed to notice where she placed her leg, tripping over a branch of an ancient tree. Legolas steadied her with a firm hand, making sure she did not meet the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Grieving blue locked onto solemn blue, conveying a silent message between the two Elves. Legolas knew in that one instance how hard the death of Gandalf must have hit her. The gentle wizard had watched her grow up into a vibrant elf-maiden. She in turn, saw him as a foster father alongside Elrond. His death must be a strike to her heart.

"I"m tired," came her weary reply.

Maneuvering behind her the Mirkwood Prince lifted her up in his arms, startling Laeriel as a small yelp escaped her lips.

"_Man cerig h__î__r n__í__n_?" she questioned.

"Just rest."

Snuggling into his chest as they carried on, Laeriel hoped she wasn't blushing being carried like this.

"I hope I am not too heavy," she muttered embarrassingly.

"You are very light," he responded light-heartedly.

"This is the first time you have ever held me like this."

"I shall do it more often then."

He looked down at her, the fleeting moment caught unaware by the other members. Closing her eyes briefly Laeriel inhaled a breath, noticing how Legolas smelled of Mirkwood. Crisp and earthy, just like her home of Imladris. A wave of nostalgia washed over her like a blanket, and she realized just how much she really missed her home, her father, her brothers, and especially her sister.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, landing on the hand of Legolas. He made no inquires as to her crying, having felt her distress and weariness.

Slowly aided by the gentle rocking of Legolas' embrace, Laeriel closed her eyes.

* * *

"Laeriel open your eyes."

Blue eyes fluttered open.

"We are at the border of Lothlórien," Aragorn informed her.

Legolas let the elf-maiden down, steadying her as Laeriel adjusted. Never leaving his side the fair elf-maiden walked with the Mirkwood Prince, throwing her head back to admire the great trees towering over the Fellowship. Though she was less exhausted thanks to the light slumber, her body craved nutrition. She was hungry. Hungry and weary. The burning sensation had returned to her arm, which only served to irritate her further. Discreetly pulling at the hem of her sleeve, Laeriel made sure to hide it from the others.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell," warned Gimli, eyeing the woods suspiciously.

Laeriel frowned at his words. She knew Lothlórien was ruled by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, and the Lady was certainly no Elf-witch!

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

No sooner did Gimli finish his sentence did an arrow appear under his nose. Laeriel halted as one was also pointed at her. Legolas had taken back his bow, drawing an arrow of his own as his eyes remained alert, aiming the tip of it at one of the mysterious Elves.

"Oh," Gimli breathed in embarassment.

A figure stepped out in front of the Fellowship. He had long golden hair, half of which was pulled back from his face, sharp blue eyes, dark eyebrows, round face uncommon in Elves, and a prominent nose. His armor sparkled and glinted under the light of the woods. Immediately Laeriel felt her spirits lift. It had been a while since she'd last seen her dear friend.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," he said in a somewhat bored tone.

Gimli shifted uncomfortably. "Aragorn these woods are perilous. We must turn back."

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," the same Elf hissed to Gimli.

"_Govannas v__î__n gwennen le, Haldir o L__ó__rien_," Legolas interjected stepping in front of Laeriel as he did so.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion,_" greeted Haldir neutrally, keeping his voice as calm as he could. Then his gaze shifted over to where Aragorn was standing, and he gave a small bow to the ranger. "_A, Aragorn in D__únedain istannen le ammen," _he said to the Ranger.

"_Haldir o L__ó__rien. Boe ammen veriad lîn. Andelu i ven. Merin le telim. Henio, an__íron boe ammen i dulu lîn. Andelu i ven._" Aragorn said, speaking to the golden-haired warrior in Elvish.

Haldir narrowed his eyes. "You bring great evil with you. You can go no further," he declared, turning to part with his group.

Laeriel stepped in front of her beloved and bowed her head slightly to the March-warden, a smile gracing her lips as she lifted up a hand. "_Le suilon, Haldir o __L__ó__rien._ It has been a while hasn't it?" _  
_

"_Gi nathlam hí, Laeriel o Imladris. _It has indeed, been a while since we last met," Haldir responded with a bow of his own.

Gimli grunted in annoyance. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!"

At this Haldir glowered darkly at Gimli. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," he replied in a clipped voice.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_"

Not knowing what the words meant as Laeriel stared at the Dwarf, she couldn't mistake the venomous tone Gimli had used. Unlike the soft, melodious tongue of Elvish, Dwarvish sounded a lot more barbaric and composed of grunts.

Aragorn grabbed Gimli's arm. "That was _not _so courteous," he hissed to him.

Ignoring the comment that was just spoken by Gimli, Haldir scrutinized the Fellowship silently, his gaze lingering upon Laeriel as she stood next to Legolas.

"Follow me, but the Dwarf must be blindfolded," he said at last.

Before Gimli could protest to this, Legolas stepped up to face Haldir. "We shall all be blindfolded."

"Very well then."

* * *

Laeriel knew not how long they had been walking.

She gave a small yelp as her small frame crashed into a much larger one, judging from the absence of a tunic, the elf-maiden concluded it was Haldir she just walked into. A hand steadied her, one Laeriel recognized as not belonging to Legolas.

"The Lord and Lady welcome you. It is their wish your blindfolds be removed," Haldir stated.

Pulling off the blinding restraint from her eyes, she glanced about in awe, mesmerized by her surroundings as light flooded back into her pupils.

Haldir strode ahead of the Fellowship. "Caras Galadhon-the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

* * *

Making their way up a winding staircase around one of the trunks, Laeriel remained transfixed by Lothlórien. It was twice the size of Imladris, and composed entirely of ancient trees. As Haldir led them over to an archway lit by blue and white lanterns, the elf-maiden felt the burning sensation start to fade away. Stopping at the archway the Fellowship waited a while before the two figures descended from the stairs.

The female was clad in white, her golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and her blue eyes radiated wisdom and kindness. Her companion bore the same looks, though his eyes held unwavering kindness in its place.

They had to be Galadriel and Celeborn.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Celeborn observed the silent group. "Nine there are, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."

Laeriel lowered her eyes as Galadriel flicked her gaze to Aragorn.

_Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land_.

The Lady of the Woods' voice drifted through the heads of all the members.

"He has fallen into shadow," Galadriel spoke in a soft voice, prompting her husband to face his wife.

"He was taken by Shadow and Flame; a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," interjected Legolas, explaining why Gandalf was not with the Fellowship. Another wave of sadness threatened to overwhelm Laeriel as she slipped her hand into Legolas', wanting to feel his warmth in her body.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," Galadriel spoke with wisdom. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin," she added kindly, looking upon Gimli with a reverent smile. The Dwarf lifted up his head to her gaze. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

Laeriel reached out to pat Gimli on the shoulder, smiling when he returned the gesture.

"What becomes now of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," posed Celeborn, lowering his eyebrows, seemingly speaking to himself and his wife.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." Galadriel strengthened her gaze upon Boromir, then shifted to that of Sam's form near Frodo. "Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled," she gave them a smile. "Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

_Can we really sleep in peace? _Laeriel thought as she lowered her head.

* * *

The elf-maiden was shown a room, or rather, space in one of the great trees of Lórien, separated only by a single flight of stairs from her companions. She had grown used to being surrounded by the opposite gender, that it suddenly felt weird to be tended to by maids, but she didn't mind. One of them was her dear friend Loríeth, whom she had not seen in too many years. It was quite a pleasant surprise when she showed up, announcing that while Laeriel was here, she will be the one to tend to her.

"It's been so long Laeriel!" Loríeth embraced her friend.

"I missed you dear Loríeth," murmured the elf-maiden.

"How is Lord Elrond? And of your siblings?"

"_Adar _is doing fine as usual, so is Arwen. As for the twins...you don't need me to tell you what they're up to."

The two maidens burst into fits of laughter.

"I see you are wearing Prince Legolas' necklace on you. So tell me Laeriel, are you his betrothed now?"

At this Laeriel fingered the pendant. "Yes. He asked me in the gardens of Imladris, before our journey, and I accepted."

"Lord Elrond must be pleased that his house will unite with that of King Thranduil's," Lothiríel began brushing her friend's locks with a silver brush.

"What of yourself? Have you found someone to give your heart to?"

Lothiríel's hand stayed as she blushed. "I have."

"How did it go?"

"I have not yet told him how I feel."

"Who is it?"

"It is...Haldir...but he will never set eyes upon someone like myself," Loríeth sighed heavily, resuming her brushing of Laeriel's hair.

At this the elf-maiden grabbed her friend's hand, startling the poor maid as Laeriel stood up. "Why would Haldir not love someone as strong as you? You are the fairest and most courageous of the elf-maidens here in Lórien are you not?"

"My lady Laeriel...you do not understand."

"Tell him how you feel Lothiríel," insisted Laeriel. "You will not know how he responds unless you try right?"

"I-"

"Right?"

"Yes...you are right."

* * *

Legolas was walking down from one of the trees to check on Laeriel. He was clad in one of the silver robes given to him by a servant, in his hands was a pitcher of water which was meant to go to his beloved. Now that he was within the woods of Lothlórien, he felt more at ease and within his own realm.

"Wait a moment Legolas."

The Mirkwood Prince spun around to find Haldir walking towards him. "Haldir, what is it you need?"

"How have you and Lady Laeriel been?"

"Weary and exhausted," admitted Legolas softly. "This journey has taken its toll on all of us, but Frodo and Laeriel have suffered the most. The loss of Gandalf was a hard blow to the both of them."

Haldir understood what he meant. "It is a pity._Mithrandir _was beloved by all here in Lórien."

"I fear that more allies will continue to fall until the One Ring has been destroyed."

"I noticed earlier Laeriel was wearing your pendant. You have asked her to become your betrothed, have you not?" Haldir smiled at the Prince.

"You are right, I have asked for her hand in marriage in the gardens of Imladris, before the start of our journey."

The March-warden smiled ruefully. "It must be nice to have the love of someone like Lady Laeriel."

"What of yourself Haldir? Do you not have someone you hold dear?"

"Perhaps...but I am afraid she does not think the same of me."

"What makes you say that?"

The golden-haired warrior faced his longtime friend, wondering if he should tell the Prince what has been on his mind lately. However Legolas was distracted by the sudden appearance of his beloved, who was followed closely behind by a maid he has not seen in quite some time.

"Prince Legolas," Lothiríel bowed her head towards the elf.

"Loríeth? Is that really you?" Legolas couldn't believe this was the same elf-maiden from long ago.

"Has my prince forgotten me already?" she teased with a smile.

Laeriel laughed. "Come Legolas, I want to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

The two walked off together towards the distant tree, leaving Lothiríel with Haldir. The elf-maiden suddenly became very self-conscious and nervous, bidding the March-warden a hasty farewell as she made her way to escape, but he caught her hand, stopping her in her tracks.

"My lord Haldir?"

"Loríeth...there's something I want to tell you," he said nervously.

* * *

Together Legolas and Laeriel ascended the spiral flight of stairs leading towards Galadriel's private quarters. She wanted to ask her grandmother about the strange markings on her wrist, but wanted the presence of Legolas there to give her support in whatever she was going to learn of. Their feet barely made any sound on the wood as they treaded quietly, eventually stopping when they saw Aragorn standing in front of the Lady of the Woods. They were whispering quietly to one another but the heightened hearing of the two Elves allowed them to pick up on the conversation.

"_Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha."_

_"Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor."_

"They're talking about Arwen," Laeriel whispered.

"Aragorn must be torn between his love for her, and having her take the ship to Valinor."

At that moment Aragorn lifted his eyes and noticed Legolas and his cousin standing there. Laeriel stepped out from behind the trunk of the tree, inclining her head towards Galadriel as the great Elf opened her arms, allowing the elf-maiden to embrace her.

"I have missed you," Laeriel murmured.

"Welcome back little Laeriel, though you are not little any longer."

The Ranger made to take his leave but Laeriel stopped him. "Wait, don't go yet cousin Aragorn."

"There is something you wish to ask of me?" Galadriel sensed her granddaughter's thoughts.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself for the ultimate truth, Laeriel lifted her arm and showed Galadriel the markings around her wrist, which had appeared again a while ago when she was talking to Lothiríel. The Lady of the Woods widened her eyes when she noticed the Black Speech marring the white skin, gently reaching out to trace the words with a slender finger.

"I want to know...who am I? Why is this on my hand? I know you have the power to reveal the past or future of anyone grandmother...so please, tell me who I really am," implored the elf-maiden.

Galadriel looked at her solemnly. "The truth is sometimes more unbearable than what we face at the present time. Are you sure you want to know your past? Knowing it could affect your outlook of the future?"

"I joined the Fellowship to discover who I really am. I'm ready grandmother, I'm ready to know the truth."

"Then I shall tell you the truth."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I'll provide translations for the Elvish spoken in this chapter._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien= Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien.

Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion= Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.

A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen= Ah, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.

Haldir o Lórien. Boe ammen veriad lin. Andelu i ven. Merin le telim. Henio, aníron boe ammen i dulu lîn. Andelu i ven= Haldir of Lórien. We need your protection. The road is very dangerous. I'm glad we came to you. Please understand, we need your support. The road is very dangerous.

Gi nathlam hí, Laeriel o Imladris= You are welcome here, Laeriel of Imladris.

Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul= I spit upon your ancestor's grave.

Am meleth dîn. I ant e guil Arwen Undómiel pígatha= For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.

Aníron i e broniatha, ad ae periatham athar i methid en-amar hen. Aníron i e círatha na Valannor= I would have her leave these shores and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.


	8. Woods of Lothlórien II

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD**

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Woods of Lothlórien II**

Galadriel brought forth a silver basin and placed it on the table before her, beckoning at Legolas to come forth with the pitcher in his hand. Directing him to pour the water into the bowl, the Lady of the Woods stepped back and looked at her granddaughter. Laeriel swallowed heavily, suddenly wishing she could avoid what was about to come, but knew the time to stop running from her past was now. Since she grew up in Elrond's home, she wanted to know about her past, and now this was her chance to unravel the threads.

"Look into the mirror, and it will tell you what you wish to know."

Laeriel bravely stepped forth and stared at the reflection of the water, watching, waiting patiently, as an image began to form.

* * *

"There is something I want to tell you," Haldir said nervously to the maid standing before him.

Loríeth nodded, but otherwise remained silent, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest.

"I...I love you Loríeth, I always did. From the very first day we met, growing up together, you've always been the one to captured my heart. For thousands of years I've loved and admired you, but did not have the courage to tell you my true feelings. There are many here in Lórien whom have set their eyes on you, for you are the loveliest maiden here within the forest."

Haldir was surprised when his hand was covered by hers, and a tearful smile greeted him when he looked her in the eyes. "My lord Haldir, you don't know how many years...thousands of years...I've dreamed of hearing you say those words to me," she murmured, a single tear falling down her face.

"Loríeth..."

"Many have asked for my hand in marriage before, that is true, and you know that for a fact. However I never once agreed because...my heart belonged to you. For thousands of years I've watched over you, tended to your wounds when you were injured, nursed you back to health when you were sick, I was always by your side."

"Then I will do what Legolas suggested and as for your hand in marriage, that is, if you will accept me to be."

The elf-maid threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "Yes," she murmured.

"Then I will go ask for Lady Galadriel's permission to wed you when Laeriel returns."

* * *

"Laeriel? What happened? What did you see?"

Both Legolas and Aragorn were startled when Laeriel turned around to face them, tears falling down her face, her chest heaving up and down, hands clenched together tightly. Never had they seen her in such a frenzied state. Her eyes were clouded with uncertainty, torn between love and hate, as she locked gazes with that of the Mirkwood Prince.

"Laeriel..."

"No! D-Don't...please..." Laeriel took several steps back, turning to face her grandmother, whom bore a solemn but steady expression. "What I just saw...is it true?"

Galadriel simply inclined her head.

Laeriel felt her knees buckle underneath as she sank towards the ground, but she never hit it, for Aragorn and Legolas both caught her at the same time, but the elf-maiden pushed the Mirkwood Prince away, choosing to cling to her cousin instead as more tears fell freely. Taken back but this sudden form of rejection, Legolas pulled his hand away and instead, chose to kneel in front of the elf-maiden. "What is wrong? Please Laeriel, tell me what did you see in Lady Galadriel's mirror..."

"She is distraught," Aragorn answered, pressing his cousin's head against his chest as she continued to lament.

"Lady Galadriel, please, tell me what she saw," implored the Prince.

The Lady of the Woods glided forward and rested a hand upon his shoulder. "She is bound to Sauron, meant to become his Queen, one of the wraiths. The markings on her wrist is a curse. As it spreads through her body, her life will wane. When she was a young infant, Orcs raided her village, slaughtering everyone, and brought her back to Sauron to be marked as his. However there was a single survivor, an Elf by the name of Hîrnagor, who risked his life to bring Laeriel back. He went into the heart of Mordor and retrieved her, but his efforts were in vain, as her life was already bound to that of Sauron. Still Hîrnagor did not give up and while injured, decided to take her to Rivendell, leaving her at the guarded gates before succumbing to his wounds and joining the Valar. It was there Lord Elrond found Laeriel, raising her as his own."

Legolas and Aragorn both looked at the weeping elf-maiden.

"I am not worthy of your love Legolas...please...forget about me, about our love," Laeriel suddenly said, unclasping the necklace from around her neck.

The Prince stopped her. "No. This doesn't change anything between us Laeriel. I still love you."

She stood up and faced him with reddened eyes. "Don't you understand Legolas? I...I can't be with you! I am bound to Sauron! My life will wane until either he is destroyed or I become his Queen! It is my destiny. A fate I cannot escape! The Black Speech around my wrist is a curse, a curse that will not fade and will continue to steal my life until I draw my last breath. I don't want our love to become a tragic one Legolas. What will become of you if this quest fails and I die...or worse...become Sauron's queen?" Laeriel finished her pained rant, breathing even more erratically as her shoulders heaved up and down.

"Then we will destroy the One Ring," Legolas stated simply.

"Frodo is the Ring-bearer, this quest is his to complete."

"We will protect him until the very end," Aragorn said, patting his cousin on the head.

Galadriel joined the trio as she faced her granddaughter, knowing she needed comfort at times like this. "Laeriel listen to me. You are not unworthy of the love of Legolas. You are of the same race, Sindarin Elves, though of different villages. Do not let the sacrifice of your birth parents, and that of Hîrnagor to be in vain. Fate and destiny are not predetermined at birth, but determined by yourself. How you walk your path is up to you. Legolas and Aragorn will forever love you, no matter your past. Do not let this knowledge blind your road."

"Grandmother..."

"If you call me grandmother, then it means you've long accepted Elrond as your father, Arwen as your sister, Elladan and Elrohir as your brothers, and my beloved Celeborn as your grandfather."

"I...How could I not? _Adar _raised and loved me as his own...for thousands of years I was treated and brought up as his daughter. Not once did he question my past, nor despise me for who I am. I am...very lucky to have the love of someone such as him."

"Then do you not deserve the love of Legolas? Who has given his heart to you the very first day you met? You've loved him for thousands of years as well Laeriel, do not let a love such as this go to waste."

_Your heart belongs only to me! I shall not let an unworthy Elf claim you as his own!_

Laeriel gasped and covered her ears with her hands, shaking her head violently as if to drown out the horrible voice, but it was no use, for it continued speaking into her mind.

_That's right my little Laeriel. You are bound to me. You will become my queen, rule by my side, and watch as I enslave all of Middle-Earth! Including your beloved Aragorn!_

"No! Stay away from him! Leave Estel alone!" Laeriel shouted into the air, shrinking into Aragorn's body as the Ranger took on a look of alarm.

"What's happening to her?" Legolas cried, his heart tearing as he watched his beloved suffer.

Aragorn whipped his head around and spotted Frodo standing near them, with the Ring hanging out of his tunic, and realization dawned upon his eyes as he hissed at the Hobbit. "The Ring! Cover it now Frodo!" he brought Laeriel closer against him.

The Hobbit quickly covered the ring with his tunic and the whispering immediately ceased within the elf-maiden's mind.

"I-It spoke...I heard Sauron's voice...inside my head...he knows I know the truth...of who I am," she hiccuped, slowly removing her hands from her ears.

"We heard you say my Elven name, what did the ring tell you?" Aragorn inquired with a small frown.

"It said I will watch as he enslaves all of Middle-Earth, including you."

"That will not happen," the Ranger answered in a harsh tone.

Frodo stumbled forward and nervously jerked his head. "I'm sorry Laeriel...I didn't mean for that to happen," he apologized in a small voice.

"No. It was not your fault Frodo, don't blame yourself."

"The Ring must be destroyed, or else Laeriel's life will fade as Sauron's strength grows," Galadriel murmured.

"Laeriel!"

No sooner did Galadriel finish her words did the elf-maiden collapse.

* * *

Boromir lifted up his head when he heard music coming from the trees surrounding them. Like the Man from Gondor, the Hobbits were entranced by the beautiful, haunting Elvish melody, leaving Gimli to puff away on his pipe as the Dwarf grunted in annoyance. It sounded like a lament. Despite not understanding the words, there was no mistaking the tone of the song. Getting up from the bed he was sitting on, Boromir walked out of the room he was given to find Legolas carrying an unconscious Laeriel in his arms, Aragorn following closely behind. Fearing the worst, he went over to the two and paused in front of the Prince.

"Is she alright? She's not wounded is she?"

Legolas spared him a glance, a look so full of sorrow and pain, it caused Boromir to stop in his tracks, allowing the Mirkwood Prince to simply walk past without a word. Stepping aside in a daze from how the Elf walked, Boromir turned towards Aragorn for some answers.

"What happened?..."

"Laeriel looked into Lady Galadriel's mirror and discovered her past," the Ranger replied softly.

"What did she see?"

Aragorn too, bore an expression of pain. "That is not something I can disclose, but what she told Legolas and I, or rather, what Lady Galadriel told us, tore her apart."

"Is there anything we can do...to help her?"

"Destroy the ring. It is the only thing we _can _do," Aragorn tilted his head skyward.

Merry and Pippin interrupted the atmosphere with a question. "What is this song about? It sounds so sad yet beautiful at the same time."

"It is a lament for Gandalf," explained the Ranger. "He was beloved by the Elves here."

"What does the song say?"

"I have not the heart to translate."

While the Hobbits asked Aragorn more questions, Boromir walked out of the room they were sharing.

* * *

The Mirkwood Prince sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Laeriel tossed and turned in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words in Elvish. One of her arms flailed about and she cried out his name, prompting Legolas to grasp that hand.

"I am here Laeriel, I won't let him hurt you," he murmured in Elvish.

Blue eyes cracked open slightly. "Legolas?..."

"You are exhausted."

"_Goheno nin Legolas..._I still love you...grandmother is right. I cannot let my destiny control me. I am Laeriel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell, _not _the future queen of Sauron."

Legolas nodded. "I know. _Im melin le Laeriel_."

She gave him a smile and promptly fell back asleep on the bed, her chest rising and falling steadily with each breath taken. Pulling up the covers to her neck, Legolas hesitated, then gently brought out her right arm, pushing the sleeve back to reveal her slender wrist. The words were no longer there, probably because the One Ring wasn't near, but his eyes could still make out faint traces of the Black Speech, and he was horrified to learn it had begun crawling up her elbow. Unless they destroyed the ring soon, her life will wane while Sauron grows stronger. He could not bear the thought of losing the one he wanted to spend eternity with. Reaching into the folds of his robe, he pulled out the necklace and carefully clasped it back around her neck, noticing how a soft sigh escaped her lips the moment the pendant touched her skin.

"Legolas?"

He twisted his head around to find Boromir standing at the door.

"Did you need something?" he responded in the common tongue, gently putting her arm back under the blankets.

"Are you alright? Is Laeriel alright?"

"I am fine, and so is she. Thank you for your concern."

Boromir allowed his eye to briefly dwell upon the sleeping figure of Laeriel, before pulling them away to meet those of Legolas. Sensing the Man wanted to talk to him about something, the archer got up from the bed, heading over to where he was standing.

"I sense you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Keep her safe and with you always Legolas."

Cocking his head to the side at this sudden revelation, Legolas studied the Man carefully. "What are you trying to say?"

"It is nothing important."

Observing how Boromir kept flicking his gaze towards Laeriel's slumbering form, the Mirkwood Prince widened his eyes in realization. "You love her, don't you Boromir?" he stated more than asked, voice growing soft.

"How could I dare love a maiden like her? Not when her heart already belongs to you."

"I am sorry my friend, but certainly there must be someone in Gondor worth your love?"

"I have fought many battles, seen many lives lost, too much blood has been spilled to keep the lands safe from Sauron's forces. I grew up a warrior. I will die a warrior's death. It is better off for me not to have the love of anyone, lest they lament my death should I ever fall in battle."

Now Legolas snapped his head back at the choice of words used by Boromir. "Do not say that Boromir. You deserve love just as much as the rest of us."

"The only one I will ever care for is my brother Faramir."

"Then live for his sake. Surely he will miss you should anything happen."

"Perhaps you are right," Boromir attempted a small smile.

Legolas whirled around when Laeriel suddenly cried out in her sleep, arms thrashing about on the bed. He was by her side in an instant, speaking soothing words in Elvish to the elf-maiden. Boromir remained rooted to his spot, observing the tenderness shared by the two Elves. The look of calmness did not go unnoticed by the Man of Gondor as he watched her slowly settle back down. Unable to intrude any further upon their privacy, the Man from Gondor took his leave.

The Mirkwood Prince watched him go.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Am I the only one who finds it funny that Tauriel and Kili ended up falling for one another?_

_At least Legolas is still free! XD he's not meant for Tauriel!_

_See you all in the next chapter!_

_Do leave me a thought on what you think of this story so far._

_I thank you all who have favorited and are following this story, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!_

_Why do you like it? What about this story caused you to favorite/follow?_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	9. Forging Onward

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: To the guest who asked if this is a self-insert, no this is not a self-insert. I just used a translation of my name for my OC because I couldn't think of a good Elvish name for her. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

******Forging Onward**

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood side by side, resting their eyes upon the gathered Fellowship. Laeriel lifted her eyes to meet those of her grandparents, and a sudden urge to embrace them prompted the elf-maiden to do so. Brushing past her cousin and Legolas, she walked up the stairs, ignoring the looks thrown her way, and hugged the two Elves tightly, not caring what her friends would say after. Tonight was the last night she'll ever see them again. It had been three days since they arrived in Lothlórien, now it was time for them to journey onward towards Mordor. Her heart and mind had been troubled for the past three days, ever since she gazed upon the mirror. Whatever doubt she had of being unworthy for Legolas was erased by the Prince, who remained devotedly by her side while she worked through the turmoil within herself. Quietly she thanked the Valar for his undying love, and prayed she will always be worthy of someone like him.

"What has gotten into you? Little Laeriel," Celeborn stroked his granddaughter's long locks.

"I will miss you."

"We shall meet again, beloved granddaughter," Galadriel stated gently.

She pulled back and nodded, returning to join her companions down a level. Her knuckles brushed against Legolas' and the Prince grasped her hand in his, allowing her to feel his warmth seep into her skin.

"Now is the time when those who wish to continue the quest must harden their hearts to leave this land. Those who no longer wish to go forward, may remain here a while," The Lord of the Galadhrim began, eyes roaming those of the Fellowship. "But whether they stay or go, none can be sure of peace. For we are come now to the edge of doom. Here those who wish may await the oncoming of the hour till either the ways of the world lie open again, or we summon them to the last need of Lórien. Then they may return to their own lands, or else go to the long home of those that fall in battle."

Silence.

For a while Laeriel was tempted to take up her grandfather's offer and remain behind in this land, away from all the fighting and bloodshed which was sure to greet her the moment she left the borders of these woods. Sauron wanted her. _Needed _her. He had branded her as his own, his curse threatening to take her life until she became one of the wraiths. She would not let the sacrifice of her parents, and that of Hîrnagor be in vain. The Fellowship witnessed her swear her oath to Frodo, that she will protect him until the Ring has been destroyed, and she intends to do that, not only to prove she wasn't Sauron's puppet, but to prove to herself that her destiny is written with her own hands.

"They all resolve to go forward," Galadriel answered, eyes sweeping the Fellowship, lingering on her granddaughter.

Celeborn nodded. "We will furnish your company with boats. They are small and light, and may make your journey less toilsome for a while."

The elf-maiden sighed softly, feeling more at ease knowing they'll be traveling down the river of Anduin, if only for a while.

"All shall be prepared for you and await you at the haven before noon tomorrow. I will send my people to you in the morning to help you make ready for the journey. Now we wish you all a fair night and untroubled sleep."

Galadriel added to her husband's words. "Goodnight my friends. Sleep in peace. Do not trouble your hearts over much with thought of the road tonight. Maybe the paths that you each shall tread are already laid before your feet, though you do not yet see them. Goodnight."

The Fellowship murmured their words of thanks and bade the two farewell.

Laeriel paused, lingering behind while she exchanged a long look with her grandparents. Celeborn dipped his head at her, while Galadriel gave her a smile reminiscent of the one her father always gave back in Imladris. She fought back tears as a lump began to form in her throat. She didn't want to leave her grandparents.

_Be brave my Laeriel. You are stronger than you think._

Her grandmother's voice drifted into her mind, giving her the courage to walk onward.

_Never forget you have the love of those around you, especially that of Legolas. Do not forsake his love. _

She inclined her head the slightest, knowing Galadriel would see her silent response.

* * *

The gentle lapping of water against the shore and the smell of the river greeted Laeriel like an old friend, as she stood in between Legolas and Aragorn, waiting patiently on the shores of Silverlode, where they would be departing Lothlórien. Tied to a nearby tree were three, elegantly carved white boats, bobbing gently up and down in the waves.

Laeriel exhaled a breath, watching as it turned into steam. The morning was cold, cold and crisp, but the gray cloak draped around her shoulders helped, fastened in place by a green leaf. It was her dear friend Loríeth who helped her put it on, a gentle smile on her face as the maid delicately affixed it to her slender frame. Her grandfather was standing a little off to the back, and Laeriel went over to join her friends.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people," Celeborn said, nodding slightly when the Fellowship finished fastening their cloaks. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," his eyes resting upon his granddaughter. Laeriel gulped but put on a smile for him, fighting the urge to remain by his side and return home to Imladris, where her father, sister, and brothers were waiting.

Hearing rustling sounds behind her, the elf-maiden turned around to find a beautifully carved boat in the image of a swan, approach the shore where it banked quietly. Galadriel, clad in a hooded white gown, complete with a shimmering white and silver cloak, stepped out of the boat with her husband helping her. Her long, golden hair was obscured by the hood, but hung around her waist, dancing quietly in the wind with every movement made. Following behind were two maidens, each bearing a covered pillow in her hands, prompting Laeriel to wonder what they were. Galadriel approached the Fellowship, stopping first in front of the Mirkwood Prince. Waving a delicate hand in the air, one maiden stepped forward to reveal an elegantly carved bow, which the Lady of the Woods handed to Legolas.

"My gift for you Legolas," she said gently as Legolas took up the bow. "Is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin."

Legolas sighted the bow carefully, face glowing with pride, as he ran a hand appreciatively down the delicately carved wood. He drew the string back, noticing how strong yet light it felt in his hands.

"It is strung with Elven hair. Mine and that of Laeriel's," Galadriel said in the soft, melodious tone of Elvish.

The elf-maiden arched her eyebrows in surprise. She had not recalled giving some of her hair to her grandmother for this purpose.

"I took some strands off the brush I used to brush your hair with," Loríeth murmured in her friend's ear.

A faint smile graced her lips. "That's how she got it."

The Lady of Galadhrim smiled, almost girlishly, and nodded at her granddaughter.

"I know you have given your bow to Laeriel after she lost hers in Moria. I had my finest craftsman begin making this bow when you entered our borders. A perfect bow to serve a noble purpose. May the Valar guide you in its use, and may its protection serve you well."

The Mirkwood Prince bowed his head.

Next Galadriel stopped in front of the elf-maiden. "This is our gift to you," she murmured, beckoning at her handmaiden.

Nestled upon a velvet pillow was another bow, identical both in length and design to that of the one Legolas just received. Giving her grandmother a quizzical look, the elf-maiden picked up the weapon, noticing how light it felt in her hands, almost like a feather.

"It is the same as Legolas', though strung with _his _hair instead of mine. I will keep the one he gave you, until you return from your journey. A bow of the Galadhrim will last longer and serve you better on a quest such as this."

"_Le hannon_," Laeriel murmured.

Galadriel gently stroked her pleated hair a few times before moving onto Merry and Pippin.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin," she explained in the common tongue, pressing two blades into their hands. "They have already seen service in war," she added, watching as the Hobbits unsheathed the weapons, which to them, appeared to be long swords. Pippin flicked his gaze up to that of Galadriel's gentle ones, and the Lady of the Woods smiled at him. "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage."

One by one Galadriel gave a gift to, eventually pressing a small vial into Frodo's hand. Laeriel recognized it as the vial of Eärendil, the most beloved star of the Elves. No doubt her grandmother believes it will shed light upon his darkest hours. Frodo lowered his head as the ancient Elf pressed a kiss to his head, murmuring a soft word in Elvish, which Laeriel recognized as farewell.

Aragorn looked up when Galadriel stopped in front of him. "_Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar_."

The Ranger acknowledged her words with a dip of his head.

* * *

With Celeborn and Galadriel watching from the shores, the Fellowship split themselves amongst the three boats. Aragorn climbed into one with Sam and Frodo, Boromir took Pippin and Merry, leaving Gimli with the two Elves.

"I hope you don't find offense in sharing a boat with us Gimli," Laeriel apologized, swinging her legs over the side of the boat.

"Pah. I'm not that insensitive. I'm finding myself growing quite fond of you Laeriel, you are different from most Elves I know," Gimli's small eyes skewered Legolas, who ignored him.

Laeriel noticed this. "What has Legolas done to deserve your wrath?" she questioned.

At this the Dwarf grunted. "His father once imprisoned Glóin, son of Gróin, in his dungeon many years ago in the past."

"I see," the elf-maiden nodded her head.

It made sense to her now. Gimli was the son of Glóin, while Legolas is the son of Thranduil, it made sense that the Dwarf would harbor a grudge towards the son of the King who once imprisoned his father long ago.

"That was in the past. Can we not learn to get along?" Legolas untied their boat from around the tree.

Now Laeriel was sure she caught a sly smile spreading across the Dwarf's face. "If I wasn't learning to get along, do you think I'd allow myself to ride in a boat with not one, but _two _Elves?"

Legolas chuckled.

"Wait Lady Laeriel," a voice called.

Said elf-maiden swiveled her head around to find Loríeth coming forth with Haldir next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Promise me you'll return to attend our wedding," the maid said, a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

Laeriel widened her eyes in delight. "You and Haldir...oh I'm so happy for you Loríeth!"

The two embraced while Legolas clasped his friend on the shoulder, congratulating him for finally confessing his feelings.

"You must attend my wedding!" Laeriel gushed, hugging her friend tightly.

"And you must do the same for mine!"

The two maidens promised.

Legolas slipped an arm around his beloved's waist, drawing her close as the two bid their farewells. Loríeth clasped her hands together, holding them against her chest as she watched her friend depart the shore.

"She will return...won't she Haldir?"

The March-warden gave a nod. "Do not fear for her. She is stronger than we think. Come my beloved Loríeth, let us return to the woods and await their return."

* * *

The sail down the river was a pleasant experience, one that reminded Laeriel of her adventures in the waterfalls of Imladris. Legolas gently paddled the boat in front, the silver oar quietly dipping into the water, pushing them forward along the current. Rubbing her wrist absentmindedly as she stared at the passing scenery, the elf-maiden was interrupted by Gimli, who sat behind her, puffing on his pipe.

"What did the Lady Galadriel gift you with?" he inquired.

"A bow of Galadhrim, the exact same one as Legolas' own."

"A bow?"

Laeriel nodded, removing said bow from her back and holding it out. "None can surpass the quality of Galadhrim. These bows do not bend nor break easily, and will serve a greater purpose on a quest such as this."

"What of the one the Elf gave you?"

"It will be kept safe until I return," Laeriel felt the corners of her lips turn up in a slight smile.

Legolas could not help but smile as well, knowing the turmoils of her heart were finally cleared up.

"We've arrived," announced Aragorn from his own boat.

Swiveling around to face the front eagerly, blue eyes spied jutting rocks and the river began winding more, the passage having become more narrow. The sun was at its highest peak, illuminating the first giant statue as it came into view, a massive carving towering high in the sky, overlooking the river of Anduin. It was so breathtaking, the elf-maiden found herself mesmerized by its greatness.

She knew who the statues represented, her father often told her tales of how Men, in honor of their greatest kings, carved these two massive monoliths out of stone, evidence of its construction still visible thanks to the quarries left behind.

"Isildur and Anarion," she murmured, mainly to herself, taking in the massive statues standing side by side, each with a palm facing outward.

"Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin," Aragorn's voice said, his tone was one of reverence.

'_Of course. Cousin Aragorn is a descendant of Isildur..._' her mind supplied.

Once they were past the Argonath, the river became more steep, more swift as they navigated their way around the waters. The roar of wind and water pounded against Laeriel's eardrums as she kept her eyes trained forward. Abruptly the cliffs disappeared from view, replaced by a clear blue sky, clouds in the air, and calming sparkling waters.

Nen Hithoel.

The Lake of Mist.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Like I said before, this is not a self-insert. I merely used a translation of my name for my OC! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

Nadath nâ i moe cerich. Dan, ú-'eveditham, Elessar= There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar.


	10. Raging Emotions

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD**

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond.**

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story!**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Raging Emotions**

Laeriel was in the midst of gathering firewood for the camp they had set up near the river, when she found herself accompanied by Boromir. The Man from Gondor also had a stack of wood in his arms, and when he noticed the trouble she was having carrying her own, came over to offer his help. Legolas had gone off to patrol the border with Aragorn, leaving Gimli to watch over the Hobbits while the others were out about their business. The elf-maiden nodded her head in thanks when Boromir offered his help, allowing him to gather some of the wood in her hands.

"Thank you for your help, Lord Boromir."

"Do not thank me. Laeriel, do you mind if I asked you something?"

"I do not mind. What is it you wish to ask of me?"

Boromir swallowed heavily, placing all of the wood on the ground in front of them before straightening back up. Laeriel frowned slightly at his actions but kept quiet, waiting for him to ask her the question that's been on his mind.

"Would you mind...telling me what you saw in Lady Galadriel's mirror?"

The elf-maiden involuntarily flinched at the question, her left hand closing unconsciously over her right wrist, gripping the area tightly.

The Man from Gondor noticed. "F-Forgive me. I did not mean to bring up unpleasant memories," he hastily apologized, bending to pick up the discarded wood.

"Look at my arm, Lord Boromir."

He was taken aback to find black markings marring her wrist, some of which had begun spreading up her arm. It looked painful, like it had been etched onto the skin. Hesitantly extending a hand out to touch it, Boromir paused when Laeriel retracted the limb back, hastily rolling the sleeve back down to cover it up.

"What do those words mean?"

"It is the Black Speech of Mordor," Laeriel's voice took on a tone of bitterness. "A curse. Marking me as Sauron's Queen, one of the wraiths who serve him. As Sauron's strength grows stronger, my life will become weaker, until either I die or he is destroyed, this curse will not fade. He had Orcs murder my entire family when I was but an infant, and brought to him for this very purpose. A lone Elf from my village survived, risking his life to bring me back, leaving me in the care of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. That's what I saw when I looked in the mirror."

Her shoulders trembled during the explanation, an action even the elf-maiden was unware of herself until Boromir rested a hand on her, causing Laeriel to step back a few paces. Knowing he was most likely intruding upon her personal space, he remained where he was and could only watch in sorrow as she continued to shake.

"Such a sad fate...one such as yourself should never have to bear," Aragorn murmured.

"_Do not_ pity me my lord," hissed the elf-maiden.

Now it was Boromir's turn to step back in surprise.

"I-I didn't mean to..."

"My fate is something I determine on my own. I will not let this lead me down a road I will regret."

"You are strong for a lady, far stronger than those back at Gondor."

She whirled around and faced him. "What are you imposing my lord?" she spat.

"Legolas is lucky to have the love of one such as yourself."

"You do not know what we've been through."

Boromir let out a laugh. A hollow, empty sound, devoid of emotion and feelings. "I was raised a warrior. The only love I ever had was from my little brother Faramir. My father doesn't care about us, he only cares about using us for his own good. I've seen many of my dear friends die on the battlefield, dying to defend our borders from Sauron's forces. I stood by and watched helplessly as they sacrificed themselves for me. You are not the only one who has been through a difficult life, or rather, you grew up in Rivendell didn't you? You've probably never experienced the death of comrades, the death of those you hold-"

_Slap_.

It took a few seconds for Boromir to realize what just happened.

"_No dinen_!" she shouted in Elvish, arm raised in the air.

Legolas darted out from one of the bushes to catch Laeriel in time before she could strike the Man again. That single touch brought her back to her senses as Laeriel sank to the ground, covering her face with her hands, feeling the wetness of tears between her palms.

"Laeriel-"

"I think you should leave," Legolas said in a voice he rarely used.

Boromir clenched his hands together but complied with the request, leaving the two Elves alone as he made his way back towards the camp. The Mirkwood Prince held the elf-maiden against his chest closely.

"Are you alright?"

"How dare he...how _dare _he suggest I never experienced what death is like," she hissed angrily.

"_Av-'osto,_" the Prince murmured gently.

She hiccuped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm fine...I'm alright," she whispered.

"Do you want to return to the camp?"

"The Hobbits need wood to start a fire," her words were spoken with a managed smile.

* * *

Aragorn knew something was wrong judging from the way Boromir returned to camp, arms loaded with firewood, but face contorted with emotion. Wiping the blade of his sword with a cloth carefully, the Ranger observed his fellow Man's actions and noticed he stiffened the moment Laeriel returned with Legolas. Something must have happened between him and his cousin while they were out collecting wood. Based on the way Legolas was reacting whenever Boromir neared Laeriel, Aragorn had a feeling it was something bad.

"Laeriel are you alright?" he called out in Elvish.

His cousin came over, sitting herself down and sighing. "No. I...had an argument with Boromir."

"About?"

"He claimed I know nothing of death and bloodshed, thinking I was sheltered my whole life inside the walls of Imladris with _Adar_'s protection."

The Ranger chuckled at this. "I can see why you would get upset. You hate people assuming more than anything."

Laeriel nodded her head, grabbing her cousin's sword in his and studying it.

"_Gûd daedheloth..._Foe of Morgoth's Realm," the elf-maiden translated the inscription upon the blade, running a finger along its sharpened edge.

"It glows blow in the presence of Orcs."

"Just like Frodo's Sting," she added, handing it back to her cousin.

Slipping it deftly back in its sheathe, Aragorn fingered the pendant around his neck again.

"You miss Arwen don't you?" Laeriel stated more than asked.

"I am not as lucky as you and Legolas are. If Arwen gives up her immortality for me, she will die a mortal death. I know when I pass from this realm, she will join me shortly after, unable to bear the pain of being apart from me."

Her hands gently enfolded themselves around Aragorn's gloved ones. "Arwen chose this path herself. Your love for one another is strong. _Adar _might not like the fact that she's willing to become a mortal for you, but he will respect her wishes. Don't let this love go to waste."

"I know you overheard what I told Lady Galadriel, you know I plan to have her take the ship to Valinor."

"She'll refuse to go."

Legolas suddenly scanned the area and noticed two people were missing. "Where is Boromir and Frodo?"

Laeriel looked up to see that the two were indeed missing.

"Pah, they probably went off to find some more wood," grunted Gimli.

At that moment something whizzed by Legolas' face, a mere inch from where he stood, embedding itself deep in the trunk of the nearest tree. Immediately the group sprang up in alarm with weapons drawn. The two Elves had their bows drawn, Aragorn wielding his blade, and Gimli flourished his axe, with the three Hobbits pressed between the group.

"_Yrrch!_" Laeriel cried, releasing an arrow when she spotted one darting from the trees.

Springing into action Aragorn charged forward, sword ablaze, eyes alight with fire, swinging his sword downward, cleaving one of the goblins in two. Merry and Pippin had their daggers drawn, but the elf-maiden could see fear in their eyes. She encouraged them to be brave while releasing another arrow, killing a goblin before it could attempt to kill her beloved.

* * *

It seemed there was no end to the band of goblins.

No matter how many the Fellowship felled, more seem to take their place.

The bodies on the forest floor were slowly piling up.

Just then three loud blasts echoed off the forest trees, alerting the Fellowship from their battle. Legolas whipped his head around sharply, eyeing the side of the hill where they were standing on, where the sound had just come from. The floor around him was littered with orc carcasses, each pierced with an arrow through their skull. Laeriel paused in her attack, studying her cousin and beloved as they glanced at one another.

"The Horn of Gondor..." Legolas breathed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn ran towards the the clearing.

Legolas followed.

"Merry, Pippin, Sam, stay here with Gimli! No more goblins should be coming here," she said to the Hobbits, rushing down to join the duo.

* * *

It was a horrible sight to behold.

Boromir was fighting alone admist a mass of goblins each baring sharp weapons able to easily cleave a horse in two. Frodo was doing his best with Sting, ducking and swinging the sword whenever he could. Laeriel made to help him but two shadows tumbled past her feet, joining the Hobbit as she was allowed to get a clear look. It was Merry and Pippin, they had come to save their friend.

"Merry! Pippin!" she cried, growing concerned for them.

"Laeriel!"

She spun around to see an orc charging at her with its sword in the air, but a devasting punch from Boromir, enough to dent the creature's helmet, sent it sprawling to the forest floor, where it twitched once before remaining still. In her worry for the Hobbits and fear of being slain, the elf-maiden had lost sight of Legolas and Aragorn. With no other choice left she joined with Boromir, who straightened up with the Horn in hand, blowing in it again, only to have it cut short by an orc charging at him.

Seeing Boromir was open on his side for an attack, another orc joined in the fray, hoping to catch him off guard. Laeriel stepped in, brandishing her twin swords with ease, impaling the smaller one on its exposed side. It let out an inhuman shriek and fell away from her, rolling a couple feet away before coming to a stop. Using this chance to her advantage, the elf-maiden spun her blades around, catching the larger orc off guard, allowing Boromir to finish it off with a slash to the chest.

Sensing something was wrong the elf-maiden spun around to find a feathered black arrow flying right for Boromir. Shoving him out of the way, Laeriel gasped as the sharpened head pierced her right below the ribs. The impact from the arrow sent her flying backwards several steps, landing next to a dead orc carcass. She struggled for breath, slowly pushing herself back onto her feet. Pressing a hand against the darkened spot on her tunic, it came away wet and crimson with her blood.

Glancing upward at the foot of the hill for the source of the arrow, her eyes were met with cold yellow ones, full of hatred and spite, belonging to the fiercest and strongest orc she had yet to see. It wore no helmet, instead showing off its long, matted hair and gnarled teeth set within its snarling mouth. Its face was painted red with white streaks down either side of its eyes. In its hand was a long bow with a black, feathered arrow nocked into it. The same one currently piercing her rib. It eyes. Laeriel could never forget what she saw in those eyes. Intelligence. Wit. While its brethren streaked about in a mindless lust for blood, this orc strolled along coolly, stopping when it felt her watching him.

It wanted her dead, just like the rest of her comrades.

"Laeriel!" Boromir ran over and caught her just as her legs gave out underneath.

"Run!" she said, pushing him away.

"No. I cannot stand by and watch a lady die for me! I should be the one protecting you!" argued the warrior.

"B-Behind you," she choked out.

Spinning around with his sword held outward Boromir caught the orc as it tried to sneak up on him. His victory was short-lived as a black arrow suddenly protruded from his shoulder, stunning the Man as he fell to the ground, pressing a hand against the wound. Struggling to move despite the numbness spreading through her body, Laeriel found the strength to let an arrow fly, piercing the orc through its armor, though it did nothing to stop its onslaught. Merry, and Pippin, seeing their friends wounded and fighting to protect them, hurled themselves into the middle of the battle, letting out brave cries of their own.

"Laeriel," Boromir spied an arrow, meant for her, flying in their direction but he spun around, putting himself between the Elf and the projectile.

The elf-maiden turned just as it punched through his stomach.

"Boromir!"

Staggering to his feet with a grim expression of determination set upon his face, the Man slew orc after orc, despite bleeding heavily from the shoulder wound. Laeriel could feel herself growing weaker by the minute, her vision blurring significantly as she struggled to remain conscious. Silently she watched as Boromir stood his ground, cutting orcs left and right, but he was growing fatigued. She could tell by the look on his face, yet his determination to protect her did not waver. The same orc with the bow grunted, charging forward to engage Boromir in battle. Knowing he was nearing his limits, the elf-maiden steeled herself, gripped the end of the arrow shaft and yanked. A loud cry of agony escaped her lips as the wound was jostled, but she had succeeded in breaking the projectile in half. Willing herself to her feet, the elf-maiden drew another arrow from her near empty quiver, sighted, and let it fly. The arrow embedded itself in its armor, and for a second, the orc turned its attention towards her. Boromir flung himself onto the orc but it merely shoved him backward onto the ground. Refusing to give up, Boromir got back onto his feet and charged at the orc, but a third arrow pierced his stomach. Like a bird shot out of the sky, the Man from Gondor at last crumpled to his feet, the remains of his strength shattered and depleted.

Fearing the orc was coming after her Laeriel made to run but it ignored her, instead running back up the hill where several of its underlings were shrieking, and that's when her blue eyes picked out two shapes hanging over the shoulders of two of the orcs.

Merry and Pippin.

The two Hobbits were unconscious, their hands and feet bound.

"No!" she called weakly, reaching a hand towards her friends.

Legolas and Aragorn came running into the clearing at that moment. Upon spotting Laeriel covered in blood and lying on the ground, the Mirkwood Prince grew furious and made to go after the orcs, but the elf-maiden stopped him.

"L-Legolas," she gasped, her vision growing blurry.

"I am here. I will not let them hurt you," Legolas soothed.

"B-Boromir...h-help him," she gasped in a ragged breath.

Then the elf-maiden fell unconscious.

* * *

Aragorn kneeled beside the fallen Man, fighting back raging emotions as Boromir gasped for breath. He was a horrible sight to behold. Blood poured from numerous wounds on his body, and three arrows, blackened with feathers, protruded from three different points in his body. The Ranger could only imagine what courage and strength Boromir had, to last this long, against a band of mindless orcs. Legolas came over with Laeriel in his arms, though the elf-maiden was unconscious. Sad, sorrowful eyes rested upon the pale figure of Laeriel, and the Mirkwood Prince watched as Boromir reached a bloodied hand out towards her.

"She took an arrow for me..."

"And you took three for her Boromir. I cannot...I cannot thank you enough for defending her," Legolas said softly.

"They took the little ones..."

Legolas frowned. "Frodo?"

"Merry...and Pippin..." Boromir coughed.

"Then where is Frodo?" Legolas looked at Aragorn, who glanced at his friend with a grimace of sorrow.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn's voice was tinged with remorse, the despair resounding with that of Legolas' heart. "I let him go to keep him safe..."

"I tried to take the Ring from Frodo," Boromir's ragged breath admitted.

The Ranger rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Ring is beyond our reach now," he said gently.

Boromir tried to move but his body refused to respond, instead his arms jerked slightly as he rolled his head to face the sky. "She protected me...willing to take an arrow for me. That shows...she has already forgiven me for earlier," he settled his gaze upon the Elven Prince. "Forgive me Legolas, I did not mean to...upset her."

"There is nothing to forgive, Boromir, you defended her when I couldn't. You protected her until the very end," Legolas found himself choking on his words, his arms curling tighter around Laeriel's limp form, grateful that she wasn't lost to him.

This action did not go unnoticed by the Man from Gondor. Lifting his hand up again he gently pressed it against her face, feeling the warmth of her skin underneath his hand. A streak of blood remained when he removed it, but Legolas did not mind.

"Tell her...she is worth dying for, and do not grieve for me. I have died a warrior's death."

Aragorn made to jerk one of the arrows free but Boromir gripped his hand. "Leave it," he hissed in pain, tears welling up in his eyes. "It is over. The little ones are lost. The world of Men will fall, and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin," he finished with a murmur, struggling to take in another breath.

Grasping the Man's shoulder tightly, Boromir looked at Aragorn silently, as if begging him to say he was wrong in his words.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Aragorn began quietly, his voice broken and laced with sorrow. "But I swear to you; I will find what is lost, and I will not let the White City fall. Nor our people fail," his voice broke with emotions at this point.

"Our people," Boromir eyes glistened slightly with hope, wondering if Aragorn will truly unite the people of Gondor under his rule, for if he does, then Boromir can die knowing his people will be looked after. "_Our _people," he said with a forced smile.

Now the Man from Gondor turned towards the Prince. "Her heart was never mine to begin with...cherish her well Legolas, she is one in many..."

"I will," Legolas vowed, lowering his head.

"I would have followed you, my brother," Boromir's lips tilted upward in a faint smile, an expression of hope and regret upon his face. "My captain," he grasped Aragorn's hand in his and managed to finish. "My king..."

The hand fell limply atop his armor as Boromir's chest lifted once more, then ceased, the light fading from his eyes.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of Gimli approaching from behind, Legolas rose to his feet, cradling the injured body of Laeriel in his arms.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor," Aragorn choked out, bending to press a kiss to Boromir's still brow.

When the Dwarf saw the fallen body of Boromir, he let out a long groan, leaning heavily on his axe as his head bowed in respect.

Slowly rising to his feet as well, Aragorn turned towards his friends, a single tear escaping down his cheek. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower, but he will not return."

"Where is Frodo? Where are the Hobbits?" Gimli grunted, eyes grieving with sorrow.

"I do not know," Aragorn sheathed his sword, shaking his head at the same time. "Before he died, he told us that orcs have taken Merry and Pippin. We can only hope Frodo has crossed the lake, and Sam with him."

"But first we must tend to the fallen," Legolas glanced at Boromir's still form, bending down to gently place Laeriel's injured body on the floor. "We cannot leave him lying like carrion among these foul orcs."

Gimli shifted slightly. "Hmph," he muttered, eyes still downcast. "But we must be swift. He would not wish us to linger. Not while there is hope for the Hobbits."

* * *

Boromir laid peacefully within the funeral boat the remaining three had placed him in, hands crossed over his chest clasping his sword, his shield lying by his head, and several weapons of his vanquished enemies placed near his feet.

The three watched silently as the boat caught a current, drifting silently along the waters, until it disappeared over the Falls of Rauros. The boat vanished from view, swallowed by the river, where Boromir's body would be laid to rest.

Legolas then bent to tend to Laeriel's wounds, silence surrounding him as he carefully pulled apart the bloodied tunic, noticing the broken shaft of the arrow still embedded within her rib. Aragorn too, knelt to help his friend after swatching his own injuries with bandages. Wordlessly the two worked swiftly on the injured elf-maiden. The Mirkwood Prince yanked out the arrow, throwing it aside as a cry of pain escaped Laeriel's lips. Aragorn staunched the blood and wrapped fresh bandages around the wound, tightening them securely together.

"She will be alright," he murmured to his friend.

"We must hurry. Frodo and Sam will have reached the eastern shore," Legolas headed towards the remaining boat, but stopped when he noticed Aragorn still standing over his cousin.

Then he understood. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," the Ranger answered quietly.

The Mirkwood Prince hesitated, letting the heaviness of his friend's words sink in.

"I will go with you, to find the Hobbits who have been taken."

"We will not forsake the Hobbits, not while we have strength left," affirmed Aragorn.

Clasping his curved hunting knife back inside its sheathe, Aragorn turned to face his friends. "We travel light," he announced, giving them a slight grin. "Let's hunt some orcs."

"I will carry Laeriel until she recovers," Legolas bent down, picking up the elf-maiden in his arms.

"We will take turns, but I have a feeling she will awaken soon."

With a silent nod the Elf sprinted towards the forest, his footsteps light and swift, knowing that his beloved was safe in his arms. Together the four vanished into the shadowed trees, ready for whatever that will be coming their way.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I will be entering The Two Towers part starting with the next chapter!_

_Hope you will all look forward to that!_

_How is the story so far?_

_See you all then!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	11. Journey To Rohan

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: To the guest who asked if this is a self-insert, no this is not a self-insert. I just used a translation of my name for my OC because I couldn't think of a good Elvish name for her. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Journey To Rohan**

Legolas and his companions journeyed without rest into the night, chasing the footsteps of the Uruk-hai and their Hobbit friends. During this journey the Elf and Man alternated carrying the unconscious body of Laeriel, who still showed no signs of awakening. Aragorn was just about to allow Legolas to take the next part of the journey when the elf-maiden stirred.

"Laeriel!" Aragorn gently lowered his cousin on the ground.

Blue eyes fluttered open. "Cousin Aragorn?..." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Laeriel, thank the Valar you're awake," Legolas took her hand in his, hovering over her with a worried expression.

The elf-maiden blinked blearily, as if trying to get a sense of her surroundings. "Boromir...what happened?"

Aragorn turned away from his cousin, closing his eyes while the Mirkwood Prince broke the news. "He has died a warrior's death."

"He died protecting me..." Laeriel pushed herself onto her feet.

"Don't move yet. Your wounds will open up," Aragorn warned, but Laeriel waved him away.

"I heard what he said even while unconscious. I won't let his death be in vain," she took a deep breath and winced slightly when her abdomen hurt. "Let us continue on our way. We have to rescue Pippin and Merry from the Uruk-hai."

The two friends exchanged a look. "Are you sure you can run in this condition?" Legolas murmured.

"I trust cousin Aragorn's treatment."

"Then let us continue on our way," Aragorn concluded.

* * *

Thick clouds billowed over the horizon alongside a white mist spreading across the grassy plains. The red tinge of the rising sun began to peek above the billowing clouds, chasing away the remnants of the cold wind. Higher and higher it rose until at last, the bright, orange hue of rays of sunlight illuminated the land in a gentle glow, until at last, the red orb lifted itself high above the clouds, shining brightly through the misty haze.

Laeriel stood next to Legolas as the two Elves studied the distant lands. "A red sun rises," the Mirkwood Prince murmured, forehead creasing in a frown, as if sensing a feeling of foreboding. The elf-maiden sensed it as well, and her hand reached for that of her beloved's. "Blood has been spilled this night," he finished softly.

The four were drawing closer to the Uruk-hai by the hour, the newest footprints left behind were still freshly imprinted upon the moist earth. Aragorn tracked their movements through the plains, noticing how fast the hoard was moving. Ahead was the forest of Fanghorn, though still at least five leagues away from where they stood. Its green borders marked the boundary between the plains and the ancient woods, but that was not what drew the attention of the Elves. It was a billow of dark smoke, slowly rising into the sky in a single line, though the Elves could see no traces of a fire.

A step ahead of the Elves was Aragorn, who was bent over on the ground, studying the new footprints when a low rumble distracted him. Legolas and Laeriel turned their heads towards the east. It was the low rumble of horse hooves, and judging from how the ground vibrated, it wasn't one but at least over twenty. Sharing a brief look with one another, the friends nodded and made a dash for the clearing. They were in the lands of Rohan, but whether or not the sounds belonged to that of the Rohirrim, were unclear to the group.

Suddenly the group swept up like thunder striking high in the sky, horses of various colors, with riders mounted atop. The forefront galloped quickly past where the four were hidden, leading behind them a long line of mail-clad warriors, armors glistening in the sun.

Their horses were proud creatures, with glistening manes and long tails which floated in the wind. Proud too were their riders, mounted atop the noble steeds, each bearing well-kept armor, while some held the banner of Rohan, identifying themselves to the four Hunters as the Rohirrim.

The group had all but past the hidden four when Aragorn stood up and shouted into the wind. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

The leader of the Rohirrim raised his spear, directing the entire company to turn around. Pressing herself close to Legolas as the riders approached, Laeriel found herself enclosed in a tight circle surrounded by spears on all sides.

Wordlessly the riders came to a halt simultaneously, and a sea of spears were pointed at the four companions. One rider, taller than the rest, rode forward towards Aragorn with spear in hand. Resting atop his head was a helmet, from which a mane of white horse hair flowed.

"What business," he demanded in a commanding tone, "does two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?"

Silence.

"Speak quickly!" the Man demanded again.

"Give me your name horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli casually said, though Laeriel detected a trace of a challenge within his words.

The proud Man's eyes flashed with anger, and in one swift movement, dismounted his horse and strode forward to stand in front of Gimli, as if accepting that challenge.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf," he seethed angrily, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Whipping an arrow from his quiver and nocking it so fast, Legolas drew the string back to his cheek, tip pointed at the arrogant Man. "You would die before your stroke fell," he hissed angrily, ignoring the massive quantities of spear tips, mere inches from his face.

Placing a hand on his friend's hand before something drastic happened, Aragorn exchanged a disapproving look with Legolas, who reluctantly lowered his bow and allowed the Ranger to talk.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he said, stepping between Legolas and the Man. "This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, and Laeriel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell."

The Rider did not show any signs of acknowledgment, but continued to stare hard at the Ranger, as if judging his words to be true or false.

"We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king." Aragorn finished softly, but insistently.

It was these words that finally broke through to the Rider, and his expression softened for the first time. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," he said, anger seeping into his voice. "Not even his own kin," the Rider pulled off his helmet and the entire group lowered their spears. "I am Éomer, son of Éomund, and am called the Third Marshal of the Riddermark. Théoden King, son of Thengel, is my uncle."

Laeriel could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"But Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands," Éomer waved a hand behind him, indicating to the riders surrounding the companions. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished," the Rider drew closer to Aragorn and hissed in his face. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets," his eyes rested on Gimli, then flicked over to Legolas, hardening as he glared at the Elf.

"We are no spies," insisted Aragorn quietly. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Éomer's sure gaze suddenly wavered at his words. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two Hobbits! Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli burst out anxiously.

"The Hobbits would be small. Only children in your eyes," Aragorn explained.

The rider shook his head somberly, and Laeriel felt her heart drop to the ground as she pressed a hand against her mouth.

"We left none alive," Éomer stated, pointing a hand towards the tendrils of smoke rising into the sky. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli choked.

"Merry...Pippin..." Laeriel buried her face in Legolas' tunic.

Glancing away from the companions, the Rider let out a shrill whistle. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called, lifting a hand as two riderless horses, still with their bridles and saddles, emerged from the group. "May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters," Éomer said, handing the reigns over.

Wordlessly Aragorn took the reigns.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust hope, it has forsaken these lands," he mounted his own horse and replaced his helmet, rousing the rest of the riders as he faced Aragorn. "Farewell," he called.

He turned to his men and called out. "We ride north!"

The Rohirrim broke out into a gallop as the riders rode away from the four, disappearing over the hill, and then vanished from view.

* * *

Wasting no time after the Rohirrim disappeared beyond the horizon, Aragorn took Gimli and mounted Hasufel, while Laeriel climbed up on Arod's strong back, sitting herself in in front of Legolas, allowing him to take the reigns. Swiftly the four Hunters rode without rest, making for the tendrils of smoke still visible in the air. None said a word. The same worry coursed through their minds, that Merry and Pippin were slain alongside the Uruk-hai by Éomer and his men. Laeriel pursed her lips and ran a hand down Arod's mane of hair, smiling when the touch reminded her of her beloved Gelleth back in Imladris. Her right hand suddenly began to burn and the elf-maiden hissed softly, pressing the limb against her chest gingerly.

"Is it hurting again?" Legolas murmured.

"It is burning, but I can handle the pain."

"We must destroy the Ring, or else you will end up losing your life."

His voice was laced with sadness and pain.

Laeriel soothed him with her hand upon his.

Arod and Hasufel broke free from the hill and ended up overlooking the still smoldering pile of carcasses. Swiftly dismounting their horses the four ran over and began examining the remains. The foul, pungent odor of burning orc flesh invaded Laeriel's nose, causing her to press a hand against her face in an attempt to block out the horrible smell. Up ahead Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli scoured the dead bodies, searching for any clues of the Hobbit's whereabouts. Silently the elf-maiden prayed that her two friends made it out alive, and weren't slaughtered with the Uruk-hai.

"Any sign of them?" she murmured, bending down to prod at a body with one of her swords.

Legolas shook his head, moving onto the body.

It was Aragorn who discovered a clue. "A Hobbit lay here," he murmured softly, pressing a hand against the dented earth, moving over to another spot. "And the other."

Rising to his feet the Ranger traced the patches of earth like one would a beast in the wilderness. "They crawled, this way," he moved ever closer towards the borders of Fanghorn Forest. "Their hands were bound," Aragorn then lifted up a burnt piece of rope, allowing it to dangle in the wind. "Their bonds were cut," he announced, examining the charred evidence closely.

Again Aragorn moved from his position, silently following the wordless clues of the Hobbits. "They ran. Tracks lead away from the battle into Fanghorn Forest," his eyes fell upon the gnarled, ancient trees of time right before him. "They are being followed. Here are the tracks of two Orcs who survived the slaughter."

The elf-maiden sucked in a sharp breath.

Gimli brandished his axe in the air. "Then we shall follow them!" he cried.

* * *

Following the trail of the Hobbits into Fanghorn Forest the four Hunters came upon the first body of the two Orcs. Aragorn bent down to examine its wounds briefly, then surged onward, where the second Orc carcass was discovered. What baffled the four companions was the remains of the second body. It was squashed flat, like something heavy had been dropped upon the Orc when it was alive, causing it to be crushed to death.

"They are dead, and there is no sign the Hobbits are injured," Legolas breathed.

Laeriel lifted her head and listened carefully to the trees around her.

"That still doesn't explain where the Hobbits went! We were following their tracks and then they stopped, like the Hobbits vanished into thin air! It is nonsense. This cannot happen," Gimli rambled nervously, his eyes darting this way and that.

"Be silent Gimli," Legolas murmured to the Dwarf. Like Laeriel, the Mirkwood Prince felt more at home within the trees of Fanghorn Forest, unlike Gimli, who preferred mountains and mines.

Gimli grunted in response but complied.

Both Elves could feel life flowing within the trees. Life and something much more. Closing her eyes the elf-maiden reached out with her senses, and what she felt was anger.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn studied an area of the earth in front of him, pressing down on the flattened grass.

"The air is so close in here," grunted Gimli from his position.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory," tilting his head backwards, Legolas knotted his brows together, sensing the anger and hurt within the trees. "And anger," he finished with a hushed voice.

The elf-maiden nodded in confirmation. "I can feel it in the air. The trees are angry. Angry at what has happened here," she added.

A moan, low and deep, reverberated within the forest, answered on both sides by groans and creaks, some high and others low. Gimli snatched up his axe and huffed, glancing nervously about, as if expecting an attacker to leap at them from the ancient branches.

"The trees are speaking to one another," Legolas exclaimed, widening his eyes and jerking his head in Gimli's direction.

"Gimli!" Aragorn made a gesture with his hand. "Lower your axe," he whispered.

Eyes wide with fear, Gimli complied, slowly lowering his weapon back onto the forest floor.

Carefully the four continued on their way until Legolas sensed a new presence. Darting ahead of the group several paces, the Mirkwood Prince paused in his steps, eyes scouring the vicinity. "_Aragorn, nad no ennas_," he hissed in Elvish.

"_Man cenich_?" Aragorn responded quietly in Elvish as well, joining the Elf where he stood.

The elf-maiden remained close to Gimli, but never far from her beloved as she listened quietly.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said in the common tongue, indicating with his head to let his companions know the presence is drawing closer.

A warm sensation, almost like heat, beat upon Aragorn's back at that moment. It was like Éomer warned of earlier. Saruman had arrived.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn warned, hand closing around the hilt of his sword. "He will put a spell on us."

Quietly unsheathing his sword halfway, the Ranger waited patiently where he stood. Gimli's hands curled around the hilt of his axe. Laeriel and Legolas had already nocked their arrows, their fingers brushing along the feathers of the arrow until resting upon the Elven hairs of one another.

"We must be quick."

Spinning around with his sword ready, Aragorn's movements were what Legolas and Laeriel needed. Together the two Elves released their arrows in the direction of the blinding light, while Gimli's axe spun through the air, heading straight for the white figure atop the boulder. However at the flick of his white staff, the axe and arrows were sent flying away, while Aragorn's sword began to glow a bright orange, causing the Ranger to drop it in shock.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," the figure said in a strangely familiar voice, though difficult to decipher, even to Legolas and Laeriel.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded, shielding his face from the blinding light. Even the Elven eyes of both Laeriel and Legolas could not distinguish the figure from the blinding light surrounding the Wizard.

"They passed this way. Not too long ago, in fact," the figure answered. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded in a stronger, clearer voice. "Show yourself!"

Slowly the figure stepped forward towards the four Hunters. The light around him receded, revealing white-washed hair and robes, and a very familiar face. Legolas' jaw tightened in disbelief when he realized who it was. Laeriel covered her mouth with her hands, unwilling to believe what her eyes were clearly showing her. Even Gimli, when Laeriel looked, had his bearded jaw opened, expression aghast.

Standing before them was Gandalf.

But they had all witness him fall into the abyss in Moria.

So how?

"It cannot be," Aragorn murmured, voicing the astonishment and disbelief embodied by the four.

Yet it was indeed.

"You fell..." the Ranger continued, stepping ever closer to Gandalf.

"Through fire," Gandalf stated gently. "And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my opponent and smote his ruin upon the mountainside," the two Elves lifted their head as Gandalf's voice grew even softer. "Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age in the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back. Until my task is done," he finished with a smile.

"Gandalf-" Aragorn walked forward in disbelief, closing the distance between himself and the Wizard.

"Gandalf?" the Wizard interrupted with a query, face morphing into a questioning expression, then remembrance dawned on him. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

Legolas knelt down on one leg and lowered his head, Laeriel mirroring his movements, tears of joy sliding down her face at the sight of her dear mentor and friend.

"Gandalf," Gimli beamed with a reverent smile."

"I am Gandalf the White," the Wizard lifted his eyes to meet that of the two Elves. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

* * *

Hasufel and Arod were awaiting the return of their masters, casually grazing grass from below their feet. Upon sensing the return of their riders, the two horses nickered, trotting over towards them with greeting. Arod prodded Legolas and Laeriel with his head, prompting the two Elves to rub his velvet muzzle. Hasufel nicked at Aragorn's sleeve, and the Ranger smiled at the steed. Gandalf stepped forward to stare at the plains, like he was seeking something. Then he let out a shrill whistle, which vibrated and echoed across the vast plains of where they stood.

A loud neigh answered the whistle as a silver stallion galloped into view, letting out a equine laugh of its own. Its mane and tail flowed swiftly in the wind, and its canter reminded Legolas of a swift stream.

Laeriel slipped her hand into Legolas' as the Mirkwood Prince spoke. "That is one of the _Mearas_," his voice laced with awe, "unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"I see it too," murmured the elf-maiden.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf said, raising a hand to pat the silver stallion on the head, which stopped its canter and bowed its head.

"He is the Lord of all Horses," the Wizard moved to stroke its long neck. "And has been my friend through many dangers."

Wordlessly the Wizard mounted the silver stallion, prompting Aragorn and the others to do the same. In one fluid motion the Ranger climbed atop Hasufel's back, reaching an arm down towards Gimli. Hesitant at first to mount the horse, the Dwarf clasped his arm into that of his friend's and Aragorn pulled him up. Legolas swiftly mounted Arod, extending a hand towards his beloved. Laeriel grasped that hand and pulled herself up, seating herself in front of Legolas once again.

"_Melon lin ú-awarthia le_," Laeriel murmured to herself, thinking of the four Hobbits out there by themselves.

"_Ú-awarthiam a pheriannath_," Legolas responded, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"To Edoras!" Gandalf declared, urging Shadowfax into a run.

The two Elves reached down and patted Arod gently. "_Noro Arod, noro, melon lin_," the elf-maiden whispered.

Arod sprang forward with a gentle tug of the reigns, while Hasufel, at the urging of Aragorn, broke out into a sprint alongside its fellow horses.

Together the three steeds galloped across the grassy plains, heading for the Kingdom of Rohan.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Thanks to those who favorited/followed this story but I'd love to hear your thoughts!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~  
_

Aragorn, nad no ennas= Aragorn, something's out there

Man cenich= What do you see?

Melon lin ú-awarthia le= Your friends will not forsake you

Ú-awarthiam a pheriannath= We will not forsake the Hobbits

Noro Arod, noro, melon lin= Run Arod, run my friend


	12. Rohan

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: To the guest who asked if this is a self-insert, no this is not a self-insert. I just used a translation of my name for my OC because I couldn't think of a good Elvish name for her. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Rohan**

As they traveled the vast plains towards Edoras, the capital of Rohan, Laeriel noticed new spuds of leaves were sprouting from all around her. A smile touched her lips as she lithely bent over, grasping one of the stalks in her hand, righting herself just as Arod jumped over a small bump in the hill. The elf-maiden held the small blade in her hand, inhaling the sweet scent of grass.

"Don't do that again," Legolas said from behind, slipping an arm around her waist protectively.

"Greenleaf," she murmured with a smile, tilting her head backwards to look at him.

"What?"

She held up the spud so he could see. "It reminded me of you. Greenleaf is your name in the Elvish tongue," she tucked the blade of grass behind his pointed ear.

Legolas closed his hand over her own. "When this war is over, I will as _Adar_'s permission to wed you in Imladris."

The elf-maiden gave a nod of her head and then took the reigns from his hands. Using this opportunity the Mirkwood Prince slipped both his hands around her waist as she directed Arod to follow Hasufel and Shadowfax. They had been riding for almost a day now and she deduced they will be arriving in Rohan soon. Patting a hand down Arod's soaked mane, the horse whinnied and gave a toss of its head in response to her gentle touch. All three steeds climbed up a steep slope before coming to a stop, the majestic city of Edoras rising before them.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Gandalf said as the five riders absorbed the view. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over Théoden is now very strong," finished the Wizard somberly.

He urged Shadowfax forward. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

* * *

The intricately carved oaken doors decorated with vines surged into view as the five riders pulled up the steps of the castle. Examining their surrounding area the blue eyes of Laeriel spied a figure, a woman, cloaked in black, standing on the veranda and looking directly at them. She could feel her gaze linger upon that of her beloved, and a slight scowl formed on her lips. Legolas too, felt the gaze, for his arms suddenly tightened around her waist and he pressed a kiss against her temple, his expression blank when he pulled back. No doubt that was meant for the figure to deliberately witness because when Laeriel looked again, the woman had vanished from view. Flicking her gaze towards the right, she noticed another woman, clad in a regal gown, gazing down upon them, especially on Gandalf. Her attention was then drawn back towards the gate when she heard the sound of metal clicking against armor. A man, Háma, as Gandalf told them, was awaiting their arrival with a small group of soldiers at his back.

Gandalf smiled with recognition and a small greeting, but the man remained cold and expressionless, no doubt unused to treating guests in this way.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said at first, then added, as if an afterthought. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Letting out a soft sigh of understanding the Wizard turned towards Aragorn and the others, nodding to them that they should relinquish their weapons to the guards who came forward to collect them.

Aragorn deftly removed his blades from his belts, handing them to the closest guard. Legolas and Laeriel pulled their bows from around their heads, placing them with the guard who stood to their left. Unbuckling the belt holding her swords to her back, the elf-maiden took them out, twisting them in her hand so the hilts were pointed at the guard, signaling him to take them. Then she unhooked the quiver from her back, pressing that atop the small pile of weapons collected, which the poor soldier had trouble holding onto. While Legolas handed over the remaining knives of the Hobbits, she snuck a quick glance at Gimli, watching as he surrendered his double-edged axe, followed by his single bladed one and the hatchets. Once they were all relieved of their weapons, Laeriel realized they were in essence, defenseless, save for the strength of their own bare hands.

Once they were weaponless Gandalf smiled at the Door-ward but Háma inclined his head. "Your staff," he said apologetically, staring at the white staff in Gandalf's hand.

"Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf pleaded, smiling a little at the Man.

Pursing his lips the Man reluctantly conceded, turning around to guide the group into the hall of Théoden King.

Taking Legolas' arm for support, the Wizard walked into the hall with the others following closely.

* * *

The air smelled of warm polished wood and ancient stone greeted Laeriel the moment the doors creaked open. Bowing once to his king who was seated upon the throne, Háma gestured for the five to enter the throne room. The elf-maiden could feel the eyes of those in the room fall upon them, almost like ghosts, as they drew near to the king. The proud banners of Rohan hung behind the throne, green flags emblazoned with a horse, the symbol of Rohan.

Théoden King sat, like a aging tree, withered and disease stricken upon his throne, a shriveled form of the proud king he once was. Sitting next to him was a man clad in black fur, with long tendrils of matted hair obscuring his face. Surely this must be Gríma Wormtongue, the man Háma spoke of earlier outside the wooden gates. His white skin was sickly looking as were his eyes, pale watery orbs mounted into a hollow face. Laeriel could feel the tension in the air, almost like a leech, for whatever happiness and love she felt from Legolas earlier was gone, sucked up by this vile creature of a Man.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming," he hissed in a low voice, bending next to the throne.

The loud metallic bang of the gates closing behind prompted Laeriel to twist her head around, worry written over her face.

Within the shadows of the pillars spread about the room walked five men, ill figures, whom slowly stalked the group like a pack of Wargs would their prey.

Sensing he would need use of his arm soon, Legolas carefully withdrew it from Gandalf's grasp, and the Wizard let him go. Laeriel slipped her hand into his, wanting to feel his warmth by her side as they faced this together.

Again Gríma spoke to Théoden in a low hiss. "He is a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as the five spread out around a small fire set in the middle of the room.

"He is not welcome," Gríma hissed again as the king wearily bobbed his head, mumbling in an almost inaudible voice.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden muttered, weariness laced within his voice.

Gríma rose to his feet as he spoke. "A just question my liege," he acknowledged, slithering towards Gandalf like the snake he was. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."

Feeling someone watching her from the corner of the room, Laeriel directed her gaze towards one of the pillars, where the same black-clad woman from earlier was standing. Judging from the way she dressed and her likely resemblance to Gríma, this woman had to be related to him, perhaps his sister. Though Laeriel had to admit she was beautiful for a human woman. Unlike her brother, her skin was not a sickly pale color, but one of unblemished ivory, smooth and perhaps supple to the touch. The woman noticed her looking and cast her eyes away, but the elf-maiden could feel the want in the woman's eyes as she occasionally glanced at Legolas. Pressing her lips into a thin line as her eyes narrowed, Laeriel deliberately stood closer to Legolas and slipped her hand in his, allowing the woman to witness this action when the Mirkwood Prince responded to her touch.

"Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," mocked Gríma as he continued to draw closer to Gandalf.

Undaunted by this, Gandalf turned his eyes towards the Man. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," he commanded, lifting the entwined head of his staff in front of him.

"His staff," Gríma hissed as he scrambled backwards. "I told you to take the Wizard's staff!" he cried out.

Suddenly the five men began to converge around the group like Wargs moving in for the kill. These men, bulky and rough, were no doubt hand selected by Gríma to do his dirty work. Training her eyes on the man closest to her, the elf-maiden made sure he would not get through to Gandalf. Unperturbed by this the Wizard strode forward confidently towards Théoden King, ignoring the group of men around him. Lunging forward as the group closed in on them, Laeriel whirled around and elbowed one of the men underneath his chin, catching the ruffian off guard as she quickly followed with a series of quick blows, sending him crumpling to the ground unconscious. Legolas shoved one of the men aside, following it up with a direct punch to the face. Aragorn and Gimli were holding their own against the men, leaving Laeriel to deal with another one as she knocked his feet out from under him, whirling around with a kick to his face when the man stood up. Up ahead Gandalf drew ever close to the king of Rohan.

"Théoden, son of Thengel!" Gandalf cried in a powerful voice, seemingly oblivious to the carnage ensuing behind him. Sensing one of the men was coming for him from behind, Legolas merely lifted up his fist and caught the man directly in the, knocking him out cold.

Gandalf's voice morphed into one of sympathy as he stopped at the last step before the throne. "Too long have you sat in the shadows."

With his men defeated by the four companions, Gríma tried to make a run for it, but Gimli kept a strong hold upon the man's cape. "I would stay still if I were you," he growled in his face.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf called to the king, who had turned his face away from the Wizard.

Reaching a hand out towards the king and closing his eyes, as if to release the king from this torturous spell, Gandalf murmured in a soft voice. "I release you from the spell," his forehead scrunched up in concentration.

But a mocking laugh filled the halls as the shriveled king sat higher in his throne. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

The mocking laughter gave way to startled surprise as Gandalf shed his grey cloak, flooding the Golden Hall in white light which his bright robes gave off.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," declared the Wizard as he advanced towards Théoden, who began writhing upon the throne he sat on.

The soft clattering of running feet drew the two Elves attention as they spotted a fair maiden, the same one from the veranda, clad in white as she tried to run towards her king, but Aragorn gently stopped her. "Wait," he softly commanded.

"If I go, Théoden dies!" the king hissed in a voice that definitely belonged to that of Saruman.

In response, Gandalf shoved his staff forward, forcing Théoden's head to lurch back against the throne.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" declared Gandalf loudly.

The whitened, shriveled face of the king grew even more in likeliness to Saruman, through Théoden's eyes, hissed in defiance. "Rohan is _mine_!"

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded again, shoving his staff towards the tormented king.

Flaring with anger and fury, Saruman, through Théoden's body, twisted violently upon his throne, before at last throwing himself with a crying rage towards the Wizard, only to be slammed back into his throne. Sagging against the wood with a low moan, the king remained there, lifeless, before finally arching forward, certain to fall to the floor if it weren't for the maiden, who caught her king just before he go after Aragorn let her go.

Slowly the color began returning to Théoden's face as his eyes focused, the white of his beard morphing into a healthy golden brown alongside his hair, and the sickly white color was replaced with a healthy blush. His eyes too, became clear and he blinked at the maiden who was supporting him.

"I know your face," the king murmured, as if recalling the face of a long-lost loved one. "Éowyn," he finally said, smiling as the maiden's eyes brimmed with tears at the happiness that her uncle is finally back, "Éowyn." he echoed again.

Glancing beyond the maiden's shoulder, Théoden widened his eyes when he noticed who was standing there. "Gandalf!" he breathed, wondering if he was seeing hallucinations.

"Breathe the free air again my friend," Gandalf answered with a smile of his own, leaning against his staff.

Aided by Éowyn's help the king stood from his throne, proud and tall, unhindered by age or weakness despite his recent conditions.

All around the group the people in the hall knelt down in veneration of their king.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," murmured Théoden, staring down at his hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," suggested Gandalf.

Háma came forth, bearing the king's sheathed sword, which he held out to Théoden.

Grasping the hilt of his blade with his hand, face etched with wonder and courage, the king drew forth his blade from its sheathe, the murmuring of steel audible as the blade came free. Holding the weapon in front of his face, Théoden stared in amazement before remembering something more dark, and his eyes flashed towards Gríma, who was still held protectively by Gimli as the Dwarf jerked him back. A terrible rage filled the king's eyes at that moment.

* * *

Wordlessly the elf-maiden watched as Háma and another guard, bearing satisfied expressions, hurled the foul man from atop the stairs of the castle, where he rolled over and over before coming to a stop, groaning and lying in a twisted heap of black fur. Legolas joined his beloved as the two Elves observed silently, breathing the air which smelled of sweet earth, now that Théoden has been restored as the rightful ruler of Rohan.

"I have only _ever _served you, my lord!" gasped Gríma as Théoden advanced, sword clenched within his right hand.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" seethed the king angrily, unmoved by the spoken words.

"Send me not from your sight!" implored the man, and with a flying rage, the king lifted his sword into the air.

"No my lord!" Aragorn cried, catching the hand just before the blade could descend. "No my lord," he repeated gently. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Frowning with bitterness as he scrambled backwards from the king, realization dawned upon Gríma as he staggered away from the group.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, shoving aside villagers whom have gathered to witness the return of their king, and the sudden ejection of Gríma from the Golden Hall.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Aragorn cried to the crowd, standing next to the king while the villagers slowly knelt on their legs, until at last, the Ranger too bowed his head.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Théoden suddenly asked in a soft voice, turning around to face the group behind him.

* * *

With Gríma out of the picture Laeriel decided to head towards the stable to visit Arod. The horse raised its head when it smelled her nearing, nicking her softly on the head as the elf-maiden let out a laugh, rubbing a hand down Arod's velvet muzzle. In the next stall she heard the sharp whinny of Shadowfax, and a smile graced her lips as she cast a glance at the regal stallion.

"What business does a Elf-maiden such as yourself have with the beautiful Elven lord from before?" a voice behind her suddenly said.

Laeriel whirled around to find the same woman from earlier standing there, a look of disapproval upon her face.

"_Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog_," Laeriel answered in Elvish.

Though she could not understand the words spoken, the woman did not mistake the tone used against her.

"I want him. He's fair for one of the Elven race," the woman continued.

"_Sevig thû __úan_."

Hardening her expression the woman advanced towards the elf-maiden, raised her hand, and lashed out but Laeriel's reflexes kicked in and she caught the arm before it could strike her.

"Afraid he won't want you if that beautiful face of yours is messed up?" she hissed in Laeriel's face.

"_Dôl gîn lost! _One such as yourself cannot possibly dream to acquire the love of an Elf so easily!" seethed Laeriel angrily, switching to the common tongue.

"Ah, so the Elf-maiden _does _speak. Tell me then, what is his name? So that I may call him that when I dispose of you."

* * *

Legolas was making his way towards the stable to be with Laeriel after taking care of some business back in the hall when his Elven hearing picked up the sounds of scuffling from within. Fearing something has happened to his beloved, the Mirkwood Prince broke out in a sprint, throwing the stable doors open only to grind to a halt when he noticed the scene before him.

There were two Laeriels.

"Legolas! Help me!" the first one cried.

"Don't listen to her! She is impersonating me to claim you for herself!" yelled the second.

The Mirkwood Prince did not move.

"Please, I'm the real one, I'm your Laeriel!" continued the first.

Then Legolas came up with an idea.

"_Pedin i lam edhellen?_" he said, speaking the melodious tone of Elvish.

The first Laeriel said nothing but the second stepped forward.

"_Pedin edhellen. __Im melin le Legolas Thranduilion_," she responded in Elvish, drawing out the pendant from beneath her tunic for him to witness.

He knew then as he embraced the second one that she was his true beloved.

"Pardon me," a new voice interrupted.

Both Elves and the woman whirled around to find Éowyn standing there with Aragorn and Gimli by her side.

"She is Greta, the sister of Gríma, a Wormtongue just as he, though more skilled in the art of illusions," Éowyn walked over and snapping her hand back, threw it forward with a powerful punch, sending the woman sprawling to the ground, where the form of Laeriel flickered and vanished.

Greta stood back up and glared at the maiden. "My lady, what have I done to deserve such treatment from yourself?" she feigned innocence.

"You know what you've done!" hissed Éowyn in response.

Unsheathing one of the blades from Legolas' back, Laeriel closed the distance between herself and the vile woman, pressing the blade of the dagger against the unblemished skin of her ivory throat. "Have fear Greta, the wrath of an Elf-maiden is not something so easily forgotten, especially when it involves the life of the one betrothed to her!" she hissed against the woman's ear.

"I suggest you take a horse and flee from here. Find that worm of a brother of yours and never show your face here again. Too many lives have been lost because of you Greta, no more shall be spilt upon this land."

Switching her eyes between that of Éowyn's hardened gaze and the blade at her throat, Greta gulped nervously as the Elf-maiden narrowed her eyes, pressing the blade harder, drawing a thin line of blood.

* * *

Gandalf and Théoden stood at the grave of Théodred, having a quiet conversation when a horse rode up to them, bearing a young girl and boy upon its back. The girl looked up wearily from the saddle, while her brother slid off and fell to the floor in a heap. The King of Rohan went forward and gently picked up the body of the boy, while the Wizard helped the young girl off the horse's back.

"Please! Help Éothain, we haven't had anything to eat for a while," the girl said to Gandalf.

"Of course my dear. What is your name little one?"

"Freda."

The Wizard looked at the king and the two nodded, making their way back towards the castle when a distant figure attracted their attention.

"So the spider is off to seek the worm," muttered Gandalf, knowing the figure was the sister of Gríma Wormtongue.

Théoden walked ahead with the half conscious form of Freda's brother in his arms.

"Now then, let's not let supper grow cold," Gandalf said with a grin.

Freda nodded enthusiastically, clutching the Wizard's hand tightly as he led her towards the Golden Hall.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How's the story so far? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

Pedin i phith in aníron, a nin ú-cheniathog= I can say what I wish, and you won't understand me

Sevig thû úan= You smell like a monster

Dôl gîn lost= Your head is empty

Pedin i lam edhellen= Do you speak Elvish

Pedin edhellen. Im melin le Legolas Thranduilion= I speak Elvish. I love you Legolas, son of Thranduil


	13. Towards Helm's Deep

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: To the guest who asked if this is a self-insert, no this is not a self-insert. I just used a translation of my name for my OC because I couldn't think of a good Elvish name for her. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Towards Helm's Deep**

Gathered within the Golden Hall were the five companions accompanied by Éowyn, Théoden, and the two children who had made their way to Rohan. Éowyn was hunched over the girl, cloak in hand, as she spoke quietly to Freda, then allowing her to eat her meal of bread and watery soup with her brother. She looked at her uncle while unrolling the cloak. "They had no warning," she said plaintively, "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold burning as they go," a sigh escaped her lips. "Rick, cot, and tree," she finished.

Legolas stood, back leaning against one of the pillars, Laeriel mirroring his movements, her shoulder brushing against his as the two Elves watched the reaction of the king. Sitting at the table next to the two Elves were Aragorn and Gimli, the Ranger quietly puffing on his pipe while the Dwarf shoveled his own dinner into his mouth. As much as Laeriel wanted to eat, the elf-maiden didn't have the appetite, not when Saruman was destroying innocent villages such as the one these two young children hailed from. It reminded her so much of the vision she witnessed in her grandmother's mirror, where her village was slaughtered mercilessly by Orcs. A dull ache began to spread across her right arm, and she unconsciously pressed a hand against it, a move noticed by the Mirkwood Prince.

"Is your arm hurting?"

"It's aching."

Making sure no one was watching them from where they stood, Legolas carefully peeled back the tunic, baring the slightest bit of skin from her shoulder. His eyes widened in shock when the Black Speech greeted his eyes, having inched its way up her right arm.

"It's spreading, quicker than before," he breathed, gently reaching a hand out to touch the words.

Right before his very eyes the words vanished, the moment his hand touched her skin, the Black Speech faded from view and Laeriel let out a soft sigh.

"It is gone..."

"I am stronger than Sauron thinks, do not let this bother you," she answered gently.

His eyes were swimming with worry as he looked her in the face. "Your strength will wane as Sauron grows strong, I will not let you die like this."

She gave him a reassuring smile, but Legolas could see she was putting on a brave expression for his sake, and suddenly he felt helpless, powerless, unable to do anything but watch as his beloved suffered from the curse.

Théoden King sat, wearily upon his throne, rubbing his forehead with a hand, while Gandalf now occupied the vacant seat which had so recently belonged to Gríma Wormtongue. No doubt the ruler of Rohan was troubled by this piece of news.

"Where is mama?" Freda pleaded, turning her gaze towards Éowyn as the maiden draped the cloak around her small frame. In response to her question Éowyn merely shushed her soothingly, while the small girl returned to her bowl of warm soup.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf explained gravely, gesturing at the two children sitting near Théoden's throne. Disappointment hung around the king like a cape, who had his head drooped wearily as he listened carefully. "All the more potent now for he is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children," implored the Wizard, resting a hand upon the carved wooden throne.

Théoden responded by looking at Gandalf wearily, forehead upon a hand as he listened silently.

"You _must _fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn's calm voice joined the conversation. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

The king burst forth from his throne in a sudden wave of emotion, pacing about the Golden Hall impatiently. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us," he finished with a frustrated expression.

"Open war is upon you, whether you'd risk it or not," the Ranger said soberly, eyes fixated upon the king.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

Wearily the Wizard glanced at the king. "Then what is the king's decision?"

* * *

"By order of the king, the city must empty! We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasure, take only what provisions you need," Háma called out to the gathering crowd, knowing he will be repeating himself a lot more as they packed their bags.

Laeriel watched silently from the Golden Hall as the villagers scrambled to pack their belongings in preparation for the journey to Helm's Deep. Some were piling their wagon full of provisions, while others allowed their elderly and children to clamber on. All around the elf-maiden could see children, children who were too young to understand the commotion, being pressed against their mothers closer than before. Her heart ached. These young, innocent little ones should not have to witness the horrors of something such as a war. Picking up the sound of footsteps from behind, she turned to find Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli heading in her direction.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight! Who will defend them, if not their king?" huffed the Dwarf as they neared the elf-maiden.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people," answered Aragorn as they entered the stables, the warm scent of hay engulfing their senses, "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf murmured to Aragorn, making his way towards Shadowfax. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety," the door to the stable of Shadowfax creaked open as the Ranger held it open, allowing the Wizard to step inside. "What they will get is a massacre," he finished in a low voice.

Gandalf's face morphed into a grave expression as his voice took on a heavy tone. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan," the Wizard fixed his gaze upon that of Aragorn's, allowing the severity of his words to sink in. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you." His gaze upon the Man did not waver. "The defenses have to hold," he finished softly.

"They will hold," promised Aragorn with a nod of his head.

With this word of promise, the Wizard turned to stroke the smooth, long neck of Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim," he murmured to himself, "That's what they used to call me," he turned to face the Man again. "Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time."

Smiling an encouraging smile at the Wizard as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax with ease, Aragorn stepped aside to allow the stallion room to pass.

"With luck my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

The Man nodded at this and spoke softly, "Go."

Like an arrow released from a bow, Shadowfax burst forth with speed unimaginable for a stallion, shooting past the Ranger and out of the stable, where Legolas and Laeriel bowed their heads to the passing Wizard. Gimli lowered his eyes as well as the regal steed past, like a shooting star in the sky, disappearing beyond the horizon in search of Éomer and the Rohirrim.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_A short chapter today but tomorrow will be a bit longer! _

_Thanks to those who reviewed so far!_

_I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it!_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	14. Ambushed

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: To the guest who asked if this is a self-insert, no this is not a self-insert. I just used a translation of my name for my OC because I couldn't think of a good Elvish name for her. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ambushed**

While the other women within the Golden Hall were busy preparing for the departure to Helm's Deep, Éowyn was bent over one of her chests, rummaging around until she withdrew a sword. Unsheathing the weapon and holding it between her hands, the maiden began swinging it about her, whirling around and was startled to find her blade blocked by the curved hunting knife of Aragorn.

"You have some skill with a blade," observed the Ranger.

Swiftly swinging her arm around, Éowyn gained the upper hand as Aragorn became vulnerable. "Women of this country learned long ago; those without swords can still die upon them," she deftly sheathed her weapon again while continuing, "I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" inquired Aragorn.

She turned around to face him. "A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are a daughter of kings, a shield-maiden of Rohan," Aragorn slipped his knife back into its scabbard on his belt, "I do not think that will be your fate," he finished with a bow, leaving Éowyn to her thoughts.

"Cousin Aragorn is no stranger when it comes to seeing what others hold. Trust his words," Laeriel said as the elf-maiden walked towards Éowyn.

The maiden of Rohan smiled at her. "I never got to know your name."

"I am Laeriel, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell," the elf-maiden introduced, holding her hand out.

Grasping it firmly in her own, Éowyn returned the gesture. "I am Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, and niece to Théoden King."

"You are Éomer's sister?"

Éowyn looked surprised as she gave a nod of her head. "You have met my brother?"

"We ran into the Rohirrim on our way here. Your brother is a proud and brave warrior, loyal to his king and his men."

"But for that, he was banished," the maiden said bitterly, recalling the scene in her mind. "I could do naught by watch him leave, while I remained behind to make sure that vile monster did not step out of line."

"I detest his sister for trying to seduce my beloved."

"You mean the other Elf who was with you?"

Laeriel inclined her head. "Legolas is his name, though Greenleaf is what he is called in the Elvish tongue. He comes from the Woodland realm of Mirkwood, of which he is its prince."

"The race of Elves is strange to me, forgive me if I do not know much about your people," apologized the maiden.

"Do not worry about it."

"You said before that Lord Aragorn is your cousin?"

The elf-maiden helped Éowyn pack her backs while explaining.

* * *

Gríma was standing behind Saruman within the Two Towers, pressing a cloth against his mouth as he spoke to the wizard about what he knew of Rohan.

"Théoden will not stay at Edoras. It's vulnerable, he knows this. He will expect an attack on the city. They will flee to Helm's Deep, the great fortress of Rohan. It is a dangerous road to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them," finished Gríma as he glanced at Saruman.

The Wizard arched an eyebrow at this and departed the tower, heading towards one of the caves where he spoke to an orc.

"Send out your Warg riders," he commanded.

The orc gave a malicious grin as growls and howls were heard from behind it.

* * *

The walk to Helm's Deep was a rather pleasant one thanks to the ramblings of Gimli, who was seated upon Hasufel, being led by Éowyn as she held its reigns. Aragorn had chosen to ride another steed behind the two, leaving Legolas and Laeriel with Arod.

"It's true you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, haha that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men."

The maiden of Rohan smiled and turned her head backwards towards Aragorn.

"It's the beards," whispered the Ranger, making a gesture with his hand.

Laeriel saw this and let out a laugh of her own.

"And this, in turn has given rise to the belief that there are _no _Dwarf women. And that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!"

Éowyn let out a gail laughter, tossing her head back a bit at this.

Gimli chuckled as well. "Which is of course ridiculous-whoa!"

Hasufel broke free from Éowyn's hand and trotted forward in a small sprint, causing Gimli to fall off his back and land on the ground rather harshly.

"Oh!" Éowyn rushed forward to help the Dwarf.

"It's alright, it's alright. Nobody panic. That was deliberate! It was deliberate," explained Gimli as he struggled to get up.

The maiden gave a good-natured laugh as she brushed his back off, turning her head towards Aragorn in the process. Seeing the smile on her face, the Ranger was reminded of Arwen, and he glanced away briefly.

* * *

After stopping to rest for the night, the refugees continued on their way towards the great fortress the very next day. This time Aragorn walked alongside the others, holding the reigns of Hasufel while Éowyn fell back in pace with him.

"Where is she? The woman who gave you that jewel," she asked, noticing how he was fingering the pendant.

Aragorn didn't answer.

"My lord?" prompted the maiden.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands," he answered at last, voice laced with pain and hope, "with all that is left of her kin."

Having gotten off Arod to scout ahead of the group, Legolas watched as Háma and Gamling, two of Théoden's men, rode past him on their horses. When the Elf heard cries coming from up ahead, he quickly drew an arrow, stabbing a Warg that was about to finish off Háma. Drawing one of the blades from his back, Legolas quickly slayed the orc riding upon it while Aragorn ran over after hearing the commotion.

"A scout!" he spat to the Ranger.

Hearing the sudden noise from up ahead Laeriel dismounted Arod, giving the reigns to Gimli as she ran over to join her beloved. Together the two Elves watched as Warg-riders emerged from the distance, kicking up trails of dust in their wake for blood and death. Simultaneously the two Elves drew their arrows, shooting down as many as they could before Théoden arrived, leading his men in an attack against the vile creatures.

Curling his fingers on the harness strapped to Arod's back, Legolas strained his muscles in an attempt to align himself with that of the horse. Countless years of training with the bow and blade became useful as the Elf swung himself onto the saddle, startling Gimli as the Elf suddenly sat in front of him. Aragorn reached a hand down and pulled Laeriel up with ease, situating her in front of him as the group charged forth.

* * *

Chaos ensued as the two groups met in the middle of the field. Sword clashed against metal, neighs met with sharp growls, both groups locked in a deadly combat with neither side refusing to give up. Not wanting to block her cousin from fighting while worrying about her safety, Laeriel gracefully dismounted from Hasufel, rolling to the ground as she nocked an arrow, releasing it at an orc, knocking it back from the warg it was riding upon. Now that its rider was at its mercy, the warg turned on it, devouring the orc with a bite to the spine, before tossing it aside like a lifeless doll.

Laeriel shuddered at the violent practice.

All around her was death and blood.

Horses lay about the field, with bellies slashed open by sharp claws, soaking the ground with a crimson color. Orcs and Men were engaged in battle, locked with metal against metal. Laeriel felt her hand burning again but she didn't let this hinder her. Legolas was a few paces to her right, shooting down wargs left and right with his arrows while keeping Arod steady.

"Bring your pretty face to my axe!" she heard Gimli growl at a warg.

But before the Dwarf could keep his promise, Legolas released one arrow, left-handed, at the creature's throat, killing it instantly.

"That one counts as mine!" Gimli grunted at Legolas as the Elf galloped in the opposite direction.

If they weren't in a battle right now, Laeriel would have laughed at the funny rival-challenge the two had developed.

Legolas' arrows struck down three more wargs and their riders, with the remaining scampering off in the direction they came from, deciding it was not worth the risk to remain behind, especially since they were now outnumbered instead of the other way around.

The survivors of the battle gathered themselves around Théoden as the king dismounted his horse. A look of concern crossed the king's face as his eyes scoured the bloodied battlefield. It took a while for the two Elves to understand why Théoden was so agitated, but then they quickly caught on as they too, joined the search, their Elven sight serving a better purpose at times like this.

Aragorn was missing.

Hasufel stood nearby, unharmed, but pricking its ears about as if searching for its master.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted.

"Cousin Aragorn!"

"Aragorn!" echoed Gimli.

No response.

Darting quickly to the edge of a bare rock, Legolas crouched, pressing a hand against the trail of blood. It appeared as if a Man had been dragged towards the edge, bruising his shoulder in the process, hence the blood trail left behind. Laeriel stood behind her beloved, eyes wide with disbelief.

A gurgle from behind brought their attention to a dying orc laying on the grass, black blood spilling from its mouth, a knife wound visible upon its chest. Lying several paces away from the orc was a curved knife, the same one bestowed by Celeborn to Aragorn back in Lothlórien, somehow torn loose from the orc as it laid there for all to see, the tip stained with blood.

Gimli bounded forward and knelt in front of the orc, holding his axe in front of its face. "Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing."

"He's-" the orc coughed up more blood while Legolas and Laeriel joined Gimli, Théoden following more slowly behind, "dead."

Then the orc sneered at the group as more blood spilled from its lips. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

The Mirkwood Prince dropped to one knee, roughly snatching up the orc by its armor. "You lie!" he seethed through clenched teeth.

The orc stiffened instead of replying, its chest wheezing up and down, as if struggling for air, and its breath stopped. Throwing down the dead carcass in disgust, Legolas was about to get up when he noticed something silver clutched within the orc's hand.

Wrenching the item free as he slowly drew the Evenstar pendant out, Legolas refused to believe what he was seeing. Laeriel gave a sob of horror as she stared at the necklace, the beloved necklace of her sister Arwen, which Aragorn never took off from around his neck, dangling in the wind, as if taunting her that her cousin was indeed dead.

It couldn't be true.

Yet it was.

Unwilling to believe her cousin was dead the elf-maiden sprang forward, darting up the edge of the cliff overlooking a river below. She stared down at the raging rapids, where jutting rocks greeted her as she strained her eyes. There was no body lying upon the rocks. She realized, with a heavy heart, that the river must have carried off his body, rendering him lost to her forever. There was no sign of Aragorn. If it weren't for the pendant in her beloved's hand, the elf-maiden would never believe someone as strong as her cousin could fall in battle.

Legolas stood silently next to her.

"Get the wounded on horses," Théoden's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," he finished before turning away.

Rage and anger swelled up inside Laeriel's chest as she whirled around, wanting to yell at the king for his nonexistent effort to find her cousin's body.

But as her eyes caught that of the king's, Laeriel realized that he was right. The wolves will return from Isengard, and if they remained to search for Aragorn's body, they will be endangering the lives of innocent women and children. Deep down she had a feeling this was a difficult decision, one that Théoden hesitated in giving, but did what he thought was right.

However her legs refused to obey as Laeriel continued gazing at the river, watching silently, the river which had carried away the body of her cousin.

"Laeriel...we must move," Legolas murmured, tapping her gently on the shoulder.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, the elf-maiden took a deep breath to calm herself, then wordlessly allowed Legolas to guide her away from the river.

The river that claimed her cousin's body.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_We're nearing the battle of Helm's Deep XD_

_I can honestly say that will be my favorite scene to write!_

_Look forward to it!_

_See you all soon!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	15. Preparing For Battle

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: To the guest who asked if this is a self-insert, no this is not a self-insert. I just used a translation of my name for my OC because I couldn't think of a good Elvish name for her. **

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Preparing For Battle **

Thanks to their valiant efforts at the plains the people of Rohan had made it safely to Helm's Deep without further casualties. The greet wooden doors opened to let Théoden and the soldier in as they neared, but Laeriel's heart was too heavy to be celebrating, as were the rest of the soldiers. Silently she sat on Arod's back, but not even the comforting embrace of Legolas could ease the wound inside her heart.

"Make way for Théoden!" Gamling shouted as they entered the keep.

"Sire!" soldiers shouted as they parted for the horses.

"Make way for the king!"

Éowyn rushed down to meet the crowd as she helped her uncle off his horse.

"So few. So few of you have returned," she murmured, scanning the returning soldiers.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," the king responded wearily.

Gimli had already dismounted and went over to the maiden. "My lady..."

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" whispered Éowyn, though she had a feeling she knew what happened.

"He fell..." Gimli's choked voice answered.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned towards her uncle, but Théoden merely lowered his head and walked away, confirming her question wordlessly.

Laeriel and Legolas brushed past the maiden, prompting her to grab the elf-maiden's hand. "Is it true?"

"He fell. The river carried away his body," Laeriel answered in a flat voice, tears falling from her face.

* * *

Later that evening the keep was a bustle of activity as guards and soldiers ran about preparing for the impeding battle. Théoden was in the tallest balcony, talking to Gamling about the battle to come.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround."

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children."

Théoden walked down several steps and past a sewer gate. "Get them in the caves. Saruman's army would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here."

* * *

Within the high walls of the Two Towers Saruman was busy pouring black sediments into a dry vessel, while Gríma stood nearby holding a candle. His sister had arrived a day earlier albeit a bit frazzled and in disarray. She stood to the back, blending into the shadows while watching her brother divulge information about the weaknesses of Helm's Deep. As much as she despised the people of Rohan, especially that of Éowyn and Laeriel, some conscious within her was saying that this was wrong, that no one deserves to die like this.

"Helm's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is solid rock but for a small culvert at its base which is little more than a drain."

Saruman continued pouring the sediments quietly.

"How? How can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down the wall?" Gríma stepped closer to the vessel, but Saruma firmly pushed him away, thanks to the candle he was holding.

"If the wall is breached, Helm's Deep will fall."

The former White Wizard stepped over towards the balcony with Gríma and Greta following closely.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the keep."

"Tens of thousands," agreed Saruman.

"But my lord, there is no such force!"

Now that they were standing at the balcony of the tower, Gríma was able to see the vast army standing below in the night. A horn was blown as Saruman appeared, and cheers erupted into the sky as he raised his hand to greet them.

"A new power is rising. Its victory at hand!"

More cheers and roars were heard as the siblings gawked at the army.

"This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep, leave none alive."

Lifting his arms into the air, Saruman finished with a strong command of, "To war!"

"There will be no dawn for Men," he sneered as the Uruk-hai mobilized.

A single tear fell down Gríma's face while his sister watched, which made her reflect on her actions up to now as she lowered her head.

* * *

Having survived the fall from the rocks Aragorn was now riding towards Helm's Deep, exhaustion and fatigue threatening to take him into darkness at any time. However the Ranger forged onward with haste, knowing there was no time to be wasted. A few leagues away from the keep he came upon an enormous army of Uruk-hai, moving at great speed, towards the direction of the fortress. Time became of utmost importance as he urged the horse to ride even faster, eventually coming upon the large doors of Helm's Deep.

"_Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn_," he murmured, patting his friend on the neck.

The doors opened and he rode inside, startling the refugees as they spotted the Ranger upon the back of a horse.

"He's alive!"

Gimli was the first on the site, pushing his way through the crowd while muttering like a mad man. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm going to kill him!" the Dwarf stopped in front of the Man, expression alight with joy at seeing his dear friend alive. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless Man I ever knew!" he hugged Aragorn. "Bless you, laddie!"

"Gimli, where is the king?"

The Dwarf gestured towards the hall. Patting his friend once on the shoulder, Aragorn made his way towards the hall only to run into Legolas and Laeriel, the latter holding her hands against her mouth as tears poured forth silently.

"_Le abdollen_," Legolas said in Elvish. His expression changed when he glanced at Aragorn's wounds, "you look terrible." he finished.

Reaching into the fold of his tunic the Mirkwood Prince withdrew the Evenstar pendant, handing it back to the Ranger as Aragorn looked at it.

"_Hannon le_," Aragorn answered.

Unable to hold herself back any further the elf-maiden swung her arms around her cousin's neck, hugging him fiercely, startling the Ranger until he realized she thought he was dead. A gentle smile etched itself on his face as Aragorn returned the hug, rubbing her back soothingly despite the wounds he sported.

"I thought you were dead," Laeriel whispered.

"I will not die that easily," he responded as she pulled back.

* * *

"A great host, you say?"

The five were now converged within the hall with Théoden, who was just alerted to the news of a vast Uruk-hai army marching towards the keep. The tone of concern within his low, guarded voice was unmistakable to the two Elves as they listened quietly.

"All Isengard is empty," confirmed Aragorn.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong, at least."

Perspiration was evident as the king's men were all damp with sweat, though they showed no signs of discomfort. They were Men of Rohan, perspiration was nothing compared to what they were about to face.

"Ten thousand?" echoed Théoden in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn's gaze never wavered. "To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall."

The king strode towards the door and called out behind him, "Let them come!"

* * *

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," Théoden ordered to Gamling.

While Gamling went about to relay this information, the king stood and faced the four as they gathered about him. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside Hornburg."

Gimli shook his head at the king. "This is no mindless rabble of Orcs. These are _Uruk-hai_. Their armor is thick and their shields broad," he argued, hoping to make the king see light in his words.

Théoden gazed upon the Dwarf. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep."

Legolas clasped a hand upon his friend's shoulder as they all followed the king back inside. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's horde will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them," he finished as they passed through a curved wall of the keep.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child," Aragorn countered at last, voicing the concern that had been dwelling upon the two Elves' minds as well.

The king rounded upon Aragorn at this word. "What would you have me do?" he questioned the Ranger. "Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

"Send out riders my lord," Aragorn persisted, prompting Théoden to turn around, eyes burning fiercely, "you must call for aid!"

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," scoffed the king.

"Gondor will answer," declared the Ranger with confidence.

"Gondor?" Théoden spat, fuming, "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" the king looked away, as if the fire burning within him had suddenly been extinguished. "No, my lord Aragorn, We are alone."

The four watched silently as the king walked away from them, barking out orders to get the women and children into the caves below.

* * *

"Move back! Move to the caves!"

"Keep moving!"

"Quickly now!"

The air within the armory was crowded and overly warm, heavy with the scent of fear and uncertainty.

The elf-maiden was standing in one of the corners watching as Men scrambled about, grabbing weapons and whatever armor they could in preparation for the battle that was coming her way. She could see fear in their eyes. Many of these Men never even had experience on the battlefield. They will not survive the night. Saruman's army will surely break through their defenses easily like stone upon water.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys, these are no soldiers."

Aragorn was glancing about the room, before turning his gaze towards his friends.

"Most have seen too many winters," added Gimli, leaning on the blunt end of his axe.

"Or too few," added Legolas, sensing the eyes of a young boy curiously gazing upon him. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Laeriel lifted her gaze as Legolas faced Aragorn, switching to Elvish as he spoke. "_Boe a hûn neled herain dan caer menig!_"

The Ranger's voice took on a defensive tone as he answered in the same tongue. "_Si beriathar hýn amar nâ ned Edoras."_

_"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" _

"Then I shall die as one of them," retorted Aragorn bitterly in the common tongue now.

All eyes in the room fell upon the two as the Ranger sucked in a harsh breathe, then marched out of the door in a huff. Legolas made to go after him but was stopped by Gimli, who grabbed his arm while Laeriel watched with a frown on her face.

"Let him go lad, let him be."

* * *

Having already donned his armor which consisted of a light mail shirt tucked beneath his tunic and jerkin, arm guards around his shoulders which would not restrict the movement of his bow arm, Legolas quietly came up behind Aragorn, who had not yet finished dressing. Laeriel was tying her own quiver around her back when she noticed the movement, lifting up her head to observe the two quietly.

Aragorn turned to find the Mirkwood Prince standing there, holding his sword, hilt outward, for him to take.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," apologized Legolas.

The Ranger clasped his friend on the shoulder with a gentle smile. "_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas_."

The Elf smiled.

Their attention was brought over to Gimli when they heard the sound of armor falling to the floor. Laeriel was the first to look and held back a laugh as the Dwarf stared at himself, and the trailing shirt of mail on the ground.

"We had time. I'd get this adjusted," he grunted in annoyance.

The trio traded a silent, humorous smirk.

"It's a little tight across the chest," complained the Dwarf, while Legolas and Aragorn humored him further with slight inclines of their heads.

A sudden blast of a distant horn echoed in the night, prompting the four to spin around while the horn resounded once again. Laeriel was the first to recognize the sound, and a swell of happiness rushed in her chest. That was the sound of an Elvish horn! Had reinforcements somehow arrived to aid them in this dire time of need?

"That is no Orc horn!" Legolas exclaimed as he sprinted up the steps and into the cool, starless, starry sky.

Laeriel followed closely behind.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Helm's Deep is approaching!_

_I can't wait for that scene! xD_

_Thanks for the reviews so far! _

_See you all tomorrow! _

_Shadow Songstress~_

Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nîn= Well done Brego, my friend

Le abdollen= You're late

Hannon le= Thank you

Boe a hûn neled herain dan caer menig= And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand

Si beriathar hýn amar nâ ned Edoras= They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras

Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer= Aragorn they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die

Ú-moe edaved, Legolas= There's nothing to forgive Legolas


	16. Battle Of Helm's Deep I

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle Of Helm's Deep I**

A battalion of Elves dressed in armor and wearing Elven cloaks slowly marched their way up the winding path leading to Helm's Deep. Leading them was none other than the March-Warden of Lothlórien, wearing golden battle armor and swathed in a red cape, with his golden hair spilling about his broad shoulders. Standing next to him was Loríeth, wearing the same armor as the rest of the Elves behind her. Though Haldir was adamant on allowing his beloved to join the war, she was persistent and ended up following him regardless. There was nothing he could do to persuade her now. He knew better than anyone that she had a stubborn mind, especially if it came to him.

Coming down the steps was Théoden, who stopped at the sight before him as a look of surprise dawned on his aged face. "How is this possible?" he asked in a tone of disbelief.

Loríeth was the only other Elf aside from Haldir who understood the tongue of Men, thanks to him teaching her in their spare time together.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," her husband responded, a faint smile tugging at his lips. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought, and died together," he said as rattling sounds drew their attention upward.

Aragorn appeared just as Haldir concluded. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Prince Legolas was right behind Aragorn, followed by Laeriel, and Gimli as the Dwarf took up the rear. When the two elf-maidens laid eyes upon one another, Laeriel darted down the steps and embraced her dear friend eagerly.

"_Mae govannen, Haldir_," Aragorn clasped his friend on the shoulder, startling Haldir as the March-Warden returned the gesture.

Legolas stepped forward and the two Elves greeted one another. The battalion behind Haldir then moved as one, turning to face the king and lowering their bows simultaneously as Laeriel and Legolas stood next to their friends.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more," Haldir announced.

* * *

The sky above Helm's Deep was starless, thanks to thick clouds blanketing the stars, from one horizon to the other, not allowing Laeriel a glimpse of the moon or stars that should be twinkling in the distance. The air was chilly and smelled of coming rain, which the elf-maiden was sure to pour about the battlefield, making it even harder to see her enemies.

All along the walls of the great fortress were torches, flames dancing and licking upward in the wind, casting shadows here and there no matter where Laeriel looked. The battalion of Elves sent by her father were lined up along one wall, with the rest standing behind in the lower area, ready to fire upon Aragorn's command. She herself was standing next to Legolas, with Gimli to his left, though it amused her since only the tip of Gimli's helmet peeked over the stone wall. Her eyes caught the distant torches of the impeding Uruk-hai army, and her heart began to pound rapidly upon noticing just how vast the horde was, with no end in sight to the thousands of Orcs marching upon Helm's Deep this evening.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grunted from the left, straining to see over the wall.

There was a smirk on Legolas' face when Laeriel peeked at her beloved.

Aragorn came to stand behind him, prompting the elf-maiden to give her cousin a worried look, but he patted her on the shoulder firmly.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said to the Ranger.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn," added Legolas.

"Let's hope they last the night."

Lightning flashed overhead as thunder was heard, and soon, rain began pouring from the sky, drenching everything and revealing the sea of Uruk-hai as they neared the great fortress of Rohan.

* * *

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" Aragorn commanded in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

Sensing Loríeth tense beside her Laeriel gripped her friend's hand tightly, giving her the courage to last through this night.

"Have faith Loríeth, we will survive this together."

"I am not afraid of death my lady. I am afraid I will lose Haldir in this battle," answered Loríeth.

Laeriel understood what her friend meant by being afraid of losing Haldir. Legolas is one of the strongest Elves of Mirkwood, but even the elf-maiden couldn't help but fear for her beloved.

A loud, animalic cry erupted into the night as the leader of the Uruk-hai army stood atop a rock, raising his sword and snarling loudly, commanding his army to come to an eerie, silent halt just about ten feet away from the walls of Helm's Deep. The leader gave another roar and the whole army began to simultaneously pound the ends of their spears against the ground, a tactic meant to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies.

"What's going on out there?" demanded Gimli, jumping feebly to peer over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" came the reply of Legolas as he grinned at the Dwarf.

Gimli responded with a good-natured laugh.

The elf-maiden let out a small giggle of her own.

Aragorn drew his sword from its sheathe, the metal scraping against the edge of the scabbard. Tilting her head towards the higher wall where the Men have set up their defenses, she could see they had arrows drawn and aimed at the Uruks. Her Elven sight caught one of the Men, an older man, trembling as he fought to keep the arrow steady. But before she could alert Aragorn to what was going on, the arrow slipped free and shot forth with deadly accuracy, piercing one of the Orcs right under its neck armor.

The Orc gave a loud squeal of surprise before falling forward on the sopping ground. Seeing the dead body of one of their comrades enraged the Uruk-hai army as they snarled and roared angrily, baring sharp, pointed teeth for all to see.

"_Dartho_!" Aragorn shouted, holding a hand up while turning his head.

With another loud cry from their leader, the Uruk-hai army rushed forward towards the wall, ready to slay any and everything within the fortress.

"So it begins," Théoden stated as he watched the army charge.

"_Tangado halad!_" commanded the Ranger.

Reaching behind her for an arrow Laeriel drew one out of her quiver, nocking it at the same time with the rest of the Elves, drawing the string back to her cheek. All of them were aiming at the rushing army, prepared to fire when Aragorn gave the order.

"_Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc_," murmured Legolas, giving advice to his fellow Elves as to the weak points of the thick Uruk armor.

"_Leithio i philinn!_" shouted Aragorn, throwing his arm forward.

"Did they hit anything?" demanded Gimli, clutching his axe impatiently.

Théoden spoke to his Men from where he stood. "Give them a volley," he commanded.

"Fire!"

The twang of bowstrings snapping back into place echoed all around Laeriel as their arrows flew forward, striking many Uruks in the front line, toppling their bodies on the floor. Quickly drawing another arrow from her quiver, the elf-maiden continued to fire upon the army, while her fellow Elves around her continued to do so as well. However no matter how many they fell with their arrows, more and more orcs seemed to take the place of their fallen comrades.

Aragorn raised his sword above his head as he turned towards the Elves standing in the back.

"Fire!" he shouted, throwing his sword in an arch over his head.

The second group of Elves unleashed their own arrows into the sky, soaring high above the head of their friends, arching backwards and striking many more Uruks.

Uruks from far below raised crossbows of their own and fired upon the Elves standing along the wall. Laeriel watched in horror as Elves around her were struck in the chest, toppling over backwards as they let out wane cries. They had been wearing armor but even that served no purpose as the arrows pierced through the thick metal. Surely if she was struck in the chest with one, she'd be in the same position as those of her fallen friends. The only thing she could do was send a silent prayer to the Valar to watch over their souls as she continued to fire.

Black ladders began rising into the air with Uruks standing on the very tip, drawing closer to the wall as they continued unleashing their arrows.

"_Pendraid!_" Aragorn shouted.

Switching their bows for that of the blades upon their backs, the Elves unsheathed their weapons as the ladders were secured in place.

"Swords! Swords!" the Ranger commanded.

"Good!" Gimli said as he raised his axe.

Drawing her own swords from behind her back Laeriel made sure she was never more than a few feet away fromLoríeth, knowing her friend had never been in such close combat with Orcs before. Swinging the blades about her in a circle, the elf-maiden cut through the legging of the Uruks, then finished them off by piercing their necks with one of her arrows, not caring if her hands were stained with black blood. More innocent lives will be spilled this night unless the Uruks were stopped, a little blood like this would not deter her from defending her friends and those who are waiting, surely scared, within the caves below the fortress.

"Legolas, two already!" she heard Gimli shout.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy ear outscoring me!" the Dwarf retorted, slamming his axe into the groin of the Uruk in front of him.

Ducking as a sword came swinging over her head, the elf-maiden kicked the Uruk hard in the chest, causing it to stumble back into the sharp blade of Loríeth. Grinning the two gave a nod and continued their battle.

"Nineteen!" she heard Legolas cry.

The ache in her right arm was coming back but Laeriel ignored it as she continued to slay Uruk after Uruk.

* * *

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

The loud voice of Gimli counting the number of kills reached all the way to Laeriel, who had moved further down the wall with Loríeth, away from Legolas and her cousin. More and more bodies began piling up no matter where she turned, making it difficult for her to place her feet without worry about falling over or slipping, thus allowing the enemy a chance to kill her.

"_Na fennas_!"

Whirling around at the sudden alarm in her cousin's voice, the elf-maiden was shocked to see a bunch of Uruk inching up the causeway, using their sturdy shields to ward of attacks from above, which consisted of stones and anything else heavy the men from above could throw at them. All around her the remaining Elves shifted and began firing arrows at the enclosed Uruks, succeeding in shooting them down thanks to the arrows slipping past the shields, but Laeriel knew deep inside that it wouldn't stop them from breaking down the door.

From high above Théoden watched as his men and those of the Uruks gathered.

"Is this it Saruman? Is this all you can conjure?" he said to himself.

"Laeriel! Look!" Loríeth grabbed her arm.

The two elf-maidens looked down below to see armored Uruks carrying a large, iron ball scampering towards a section of the wall. With a jolt of surprise she realized that in their preparation to defend the keep, they had forgotten to cover up the drain which allows water through. Surely the orcs must be here to exploit that weakness. Bringing her bow back from her back, Laeriel nocked an arrow and shot one of the Uruks dead, while Loríeth took the other down, but two more appeared, carrying the same metal ball and setting it down.

Then a larger orc, one bound in muscle, and bearing a high torch came running down towards the drain.

"Cousin Aragorn!" Laeriel shouted, but the Ranger had already seen it.

"_Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!_" he shouted furiously.

Legolas fired one arrow at the Uruk but it kept charging forward, a grim expression set upon his face, he quickly fired another arrow, causing the Uruk to stumble but it hurled itself into the drain.

Laeriel watched in horror as one section of the wall blew up, sending Elves and Uruks alike hurling through the air, along with rock and debris. Her eyes made out the familiar silhouette of her cousin as he too, was sent flying backwards where he lay, unconscious upon the ground. Fury and rage filled her as the elf-maiden darted forward, shooting down Uruks as she made her way towards her cousin.

She will not let him die.

Not here.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Merry Christmas to you all! _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

Mae govannen, Haldir= Welcome Haldir

A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas= Oh, Children of Eru, show them no mercy, for you shall receive none

Dartho= Hold

Tangado halad= Prepare to fire

Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc= Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms

Leithio i philinn= Release the arrows

Pendraid= Ladders

Na Fennas= Causeway

Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon= Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!


	17. Battle Of Helm's Deep II

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle Of Helm's Deep II**

Running towards where her cousin had fallen while avoiding the bodies upon the ground, the elf-maiden rolled over as an axe came swinging over her head. Clenching her jaw as she reached for her blade, she slashed at the Uruk underneath its shoulder, shoving it harshly back into the blade of another Elf who just happened to whirl around at that moment. Wasting no more time Laeriel ran and knelt next to her cousin, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Cousin Aragorn!"

A loud thump from behind startled Laeriel as she quickly nocked an arrow, thinking an Uruk was attempting to sneak up on them.

It was Gimli.

"Brace the gate! Stand firm!" she heard Théoden shout from above.

"Aragorn!" the Dwarf hacked at one of the Uruks standing near them.

The Ranger's eyes fluttered open in time to see his friend and cousin being overpowered. Turning to the Elves standing behind, Aragorn lifted his sword and shouted for them to fire. "_Hado i philinn!_"

Arrows soared past the trio and straight into the first group of Uruk-hai, taking them out while more attempted to charge through the hole.

"_Herio_!" Aragorn shouted, running forward with his sword drawn.

Following her cousin's orders to charge, the elf-maiden ran next to him and began shooting down more Uruks left and right. Something heavy drew her attention to the top of the stairs, and she noticed Legolas sliding down the stairs, riding atop a shield and shooting arrows while he was at it. At the base of the steps her beloved kicked the shield into the Uruk in front of him, effectively killing it while he resumed stabbing the others.

Joining Legolas from where he stood the two Elves continued firing their arrows until their quivers ran empty.

* * *

"Aragorn!"

Hearing his name being called, the Ranger glanced up, breathing heavily as an Uruk fell at his feet, having just been stabbed moments before.

Gamling was waving at him. "Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

Giving a nod of his head in indication, he turned towards Haldir and drew his attention. "_Na barad! Na baraad! Haldir, na barad!_" he shouted, waving his arm in the direction of the fortress.

The March-warden nodded and turned to tell Loríeth," Fall back to the keep with them."

"Look out!" she cried.

He whirled around just as a sword stabbed under his arm, the only place where his armor didn't protect. Staring in disbelief at the blood staining his hand, Haldir failed to notice another Uruk sneaking up on him, and grunted when his back was attacked.

"No!" Loríeth screamed in agony, running forward to help her husband. Anger fueled her body as the elf-maiden impaled the Uruk with her sword, a loud cry escaping from her lips as she shoved its body off the wall.

"Haldir!" Aragorn ran forward just before his friend could collapse.

"Haldir! Don't leave me! Come back to me!" Loríeth pleaded, grasping her husband's hand in hers.

Haldir blinked a couple of times and drew in a shaky breath. "Live on...for us..."

Then his hand went limp.

"Haldir!"

Bowing his head in a moment of grief the Ranger sent a silent prayer to the Valar for his friend's death. Beside him Loríeth mourned her husband's death, gripping his cold hand in hers and refusing to let go.

"My lady, we must fall back," Aragorn murmured gently.

"No! Leave me be! Let me die with him," she sobbed, clutching the hand even tighter.

Aragorn gently pried her away. "Haldir would want you to survive. Live on for his sake and yours," he persuaded.

"Haldir..."

Ordering one of the passing Elves to guide her inside the keep, Aragorn jumped onto a nearby ladder, swinging down as he killed along the way.

* * *

"Brace the gate!" Gamling ordered as soldiers rushed by with wooden pillars.

"Hold them!"

Théoden marched forward and drew his sword. "To the gate! Draw your swords!" he commanded.

The wooden door leading to the keep was under heavy attack from the Uruk-hai army. Théoden marched up to the door and stabbed one Uruk with his weapon, but received a lance in the shoulder, protected only by his armor. Grimacing in pain the king remained undaunted and continued to attack, until Gamling appeared to lead his ruler away from the broken door, which was being hacked at vigorously from the other side.

"Make way! We cannot hold them much longer."

"Hold them!" Théoden ordered.

Aragorn ran over to the king. "How long do you need?" he inquired, knowing they needed time to bar the doors.

"As long as you can give me," replied the king.

"Gimli!"

Together the two slipped out a door in the back and ended up on a crevice, peering over the side of the keep, Aragorn could see the long line of Uruk-hai attacking the door, storming it like a plague.

"Come on, we can take them!" Gimli said eagerly.

The Ranger took a peek over the edge. "It's a long way."

Gimli snuck a glance and quickly pulled himself back, pressing his back against the wall.

"Toss me," he finally mumbled.

"What?" Aragorn gave the Dwarf a look.

"I cannot jump the distance, you'll have to toss me!"

Slowly Aragorn gave a nod and turned to grab his friend by the collar of his armor.

"Oh!" Gimli stayed Aragorn's hand, "don't tell the Elf."

"Not a word," promised the Ranger as he flung Gimli over the gap of the Causeway.

Surprising the Uruk-hai as he landed, the Dwarf quickly fended off the head of the army while Aragorn joined his friend, having leapt over the gap himself. Their interference allowed the men inside the keep to bar the doors.

"Shore up the door!" Théoden barked.

The king watched as his men quickly barred up the door with more pillars and wooden boards.

"Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" he shouted through the last gap.

Legolas spotted his friends fighting at the causeway and ran over, throwing a rope down to them. "Aragorn!"

Slowly and carefully the Elf pulled his friends up and was joined halfway by Laeriel, who noticed the commotion and came over to help haul her cousin and friend to the keep again.

"Pull everybody back! Pull them back!"

"Retreat!"

"They've broken through. The castle is breached. Retreat!" ordered Théoden as he waved his men through.

Aragorn stayed to help any remaining stragglers. "Hurry! Inside! Get them inside!"

As the last of the group made their way inside, Legolas and Laeriel fired two arrows each into the Uruk-hai army.

* * *

"The fortress is taken. It is over," the king said in disbelief.

Laeriel sat next to her friend Loríeth, gently rubbing her shoulders while the younger elf-maiden sobbed quietly into her hands. Her hair hung in disarray around her shoulders, and her arms were stained black with blood. Laeriel was in no better shape herself, her hair had torn loose from the braid, and her right arm was aching profusely but she ignored the pain.

Aragorn rushed past the king with Legolas behind, snatching up another wooden bench to bar the doors with.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it," Aragorn cried, handing the bench over to Legolas as he strode towards the king. "They still defend it. They have died defending it!" he finished while Legolas handed the bench over towards the men, whom were desperately scrambling to use whatever they could get their hands on to brace the gates.

Théoden looked away, shameful and quiet.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked, while Legolas barricaded the door with the last of the tables. The Elf took a step back and drew an arrow from his near-empty quiver, pointing it at the door grimly.

"Is there no other way?" he shouted when no one answered.

"There is one passage," Gamling answered at last, tentatively looking at his king, "it leads into the mountains, but they won't get far. The Uruk-hai are too many."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn clasped Gamling's shoulder pleadingly. "And barricade the entrance!"

"So much death," Théoden muttered in a flat voice, lifting his gaze towards Aragorn. "What can Men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn paused as he shared a look with his cousin before answering. "Ride out with me."

The king looked up.

"Ride out and meet them."

Théoden studied Aragorn's face hard and responded. "For death and glory," he hissed as a new hope, a burning hope, blazed within his eyes.

"For Rohan. For your people," the Ranger breathed.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said.

Twisting his head towards the window where a sliver of light was beginning to show, Aragorn recalled the promise Gandalf made before riding off in search of the Rohirrim.

_Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east_.

"Yes," Théoden hissed again, prompting Aragorn to lower his gaze to meet the king's. "Yes," he echoed in a stronger voice. "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep, one last time!"

Gimli brandished his axe in front of him. "Yes!" he exclaimed, sprinting towards a nearby flight of stairs leading to the horn.

"Let this be the hour we draw swords together," the king said, clasping Aragorn on the shoulder.

Wordlessly Laeriel made to get up but Loríeth followed her friend. The two elf-maidens merely looked at one another, understanding flowing through their minds.

"This is Arod. He has been with me since arriving in Rohan. Now let him be your companion as well," Laeriel murmured, guiding her friend over towards the mare.

Legolas mounted Hasufel gracefully, leaving Aragorn to climb atop Brego's saddle.

"Fell deeds awake," Théoden breathed as his horse turned towards the wooden door, where the sounds of a battering ram boomed beyond. "Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!" he cried.

The loud, low rumble of the horn of Helm Hammerhand resounded deep within the keep.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden cried just as the door finally gave way, allowing the Uruk-hai to pour in.

Laeriel urged Arod forward as the horses charged, bearing their riders atop their backs. The company swung their swords as the horses passed through, cutting down any Uruks while others dove off the side of the causeway to avoid the oncoming mares. Once reaching the bottom the group found themselves surrounded on all sides. Turning his head towards the east, Aragorn noticed a white rider standing there.

"Gandalf," he murmured.

"_Mithrandir_," Laeriel said, shaking her friend's shoulder so she could see.

* * *

Gandalf the White, sitting upon Shadowfax, watched as the small group of riders became surrounded by Uruk-hai on all sides.

"Théoden king stands alone," he said.

Éomer appeared beside him. "Not alone," he declared while lifting his arm up. "Rohirrim!"

A large number of riders rode forth.

"Éomer," Théoden smiled as pride swelled within for his nephew.

"To the king!"

The Rohirrim charged down the slope while the Uruk-hai marched forth, lowering their spears to impale those who would fall prey to them. As the large group descended downward, the sun's rays rose higher and higher, until it flared brightly in front of the Uruks, causing them to shield their eyes with their hands. Laeriel wasted no time and engaged the army in battle as the Rohirrim slammed into the group.

They fought until Théoden raised his voice and cried out. "Victory! We have victory!"

* * *

Loríeth knelt over the body of her husband, still clad in his golden armor, gently brushing strands of hair away from his face. Her fellow Elves had retrieved his body and cleansed it of blood and grime. Haldir looked peaceful lying atop white flowers, it was almost like he was sleeping. The Elleth had her head bowed, mourning silently as Laeriel approached her grieving friend.

"Loríeth."

"Lady Laeriel," she lifted up her gaze as her friend knelt next to her.

"Haldir has died a honorable death, worthy of an Elf of Lothlórien."

The younger elf-maiden shook her head. "It is not the same without Haldir by my side..."

Unwilling to see her friend like this but unable to help, Laeriel bit her lips and thought hard, until at last she came up with an idea.

"There might be a way...for me to save his life," she said.

"How? Tell me! Please lady Laeriel!"

Laeriel placed a hand on Haldir's armored chest. "My life is tied to that of Sauron's, which means, as long as he is alive, I cannot die until my strength has been drained. It might be possible for me to bring him back using this power."

"But...won't it affect you?" Loríeth murmured.

"Do not worry about me," Laeriel smiled her friend and closed her eyes.

A warm light began to glow beneath her palm and Loríeth watched in amazement as it filled Haldir's still body. It glowed, brighter and brighter, until it engulfed the entire room. Loríeth shielded her eyes with her hands and only lowered them when the light died away. Opening her eyes again Laeriel exhaled softly and removed her hand, while the younger Elleth waited in anticipation.

Haldir's hand twitched slightly.

"Haldir!"

The March-warden opened his eyes and took a gasping breath.

"You brought him back!" Loríeth exclaimed in happiness, looking at her friend with tearful eyes.

Haldir slowly sat up, pressing a hand to his head. "What...happened?" he groaned.

"Lady Laeriel brought you back!"

"Laeriel?..."

Said elf-maiden smiled. "_Mae govannen Haldir_."

Then she collapsed.

"Laeriel!"

* * *

Legolas had just returned from riding out with Gandalf when he heard Loríeth call Laeriel's name loudly. Worried that something had happened, the Mirkwood Prince sprinted forward and caught his beloved just as her body fell over.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Lady Laeriel brought Haldir back to life...and then she collapsed," explained Loríeth.

Casting his eyes downward to Laeriel's unconscious form, Legolas widened his eyes in horror at what he saw.

The markings had spread to the left side of her body, etched within her face and left shoulder, spiraling downward to her arm.

"Laeriel!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!_

_I was upset since FFNet wouldn't let me log in earlier with the 503 error but I got to update at last!_

_I will be entering the Return of the King arc tomorrow!_

_Stay tuned for it!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

Hado i philinn= Hurl the arrows

Herio= Charge

Na barad! Na baraad! Haldir, na barad= To the keep, pull back to the keep. Haldir, to the keep


	18. Bearing The Curse

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Bearing The Curse**

Gandalf slowly lowered Laeriel's hand back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. The elf-maiden was wrapped in a blanket all the way up to her neck, save for her head, which was the only visible part of her left. The markings on her face were terrible, and it seemed to cause her great pain for Laeriel would whimper and groan, tossing about on the bed.

"_Mithrandir_, how is she?" Legolas asked hopefully.

"This is beyond even me," the Wizard responded with a heavy heart.

Legolas went to sit beside Laeriel's bed quietly, wishing he was the one in her place instead of having to watch as she suffered like this.

"_Goheno nin_," Haldir murmured, "lady Laeriel wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me."

"_Ú-moe edaved Haldir_," the Mirkwood Prince answered.

Loríeth came forward and lowered herself so she could sit next to her friend. "I'm so sorry Laeriel. This is all my fault...because of my selfish request, I've only made the situation worse."

"Laeriel would not blame you for this Loríeth."

The elf-maiden lying upon the bed suddenly cried out in her sleep.

"Laeriel?" Legolas grasped her hand tightly in his.

Blue eyes fluttered open.

"Laeriel!" the whole room roused into a stir and gathered around the bed.

"Where am I..." Laeriel groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"In a temporary infirmary my dear," Gandalf answered, clutching his staff with a smile.

At this point Aragorn ushered everyone save for Legolas out of the room, giving the two privacy as well as a chance to recuperate on Laeriel's behalf. With the battle fought and won in their favor, the others needed to help the villagers pack as they prepare to travel back to Edoras. Helm's Deep cannot serve as their new home, not with the great fortress breached during the battle. Legolas threw his friend a grateful look as the others quietly shuffled out of the room.

"Why did you do something so wreckless?" the Mirkwood Prince said when everyone else left.

"I couldn't stand to see Loríeth so sad like that. It'll be like me losing you during the battle," she answered truthfully.

"The curse has spread."

"I know," Laeriel looked at both her hands.

Her hands were burning as if on fire and the Black Speech only seemed to glow even brighter in her eyes.

"I cannot...stand to see you in pain," Legolas' voice drew her eyes back up to his own.

Laeriel pressed a hand against his cheek. "I am stronger than you think Legolas, have you so little faith in me?"

He covered her hand with his own. "I know you are strong, but I am afraid Sauron's curse is stronger."

"It'll take more than a curse to stop me," Laeriel winced at the last word, pressing a hand against her abdomen.

The Mirkwood Prince frowned profusely and gingerly pressed a hand against her skin, and to both their amazement, the Black Speech faded from her body along with the pain.

"It's gone..."

"Perhaps Elven touch can soothe your curse."

"Are you saying you'll allow anyone to touch me, my lord?" she teased with a smile.

At this the Mirkwood Prince drew his beloved against him to press a kiss to her forehead. "You are my betrothed, I will not allow anyone, nor any Elf, to touch what is going to be mine."

"I wouldn't let them either," Laeriel breathed, realizing their faces were mere inches apart.

Slowly and carefully Legolas leaned forward, closing the distance between them, and pressed his lips against Laeriel's. The elf-maiden felt her heart quicken at the gentle kiss, one full of love and tenderness. She could feel all the pain and tension inside her just melt away.

"This is the first time you've actually kissed me, my lord," Laeriel said when they pulled away.

Legolas smiled and pulled her closer. "Then I shall do it more often."

"Just not in front of Arwen or cousin Aragorn," she muttered.

The two laughed.

* * *

With the battle won Éowyn was glad to finally have her brother back by her side. When she spotted her brother arriving through the door with her uncle, she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. Ever since that vile man banished him and the Rohirrim from Roha, Éowyn thought she'd never see him again. Yet her heart pounded rapidly when she heard he was the one who saved her uncle and the others during Helm's Deep.

Turning around when she heard footsteps enter the hall, the maiden spotted two Elves appear next to Aragorn and her uncle.

"I want to thank you for aiding us during the battle," she breathed, walking over towards the two.

The first Elf, a male, with golden hair and high cheekbones, inclined his head. "We are proud to have fought alongside Men during this battle."

"You speak our tongue?" Éowyn gasped.

The female Elf next to him let out a laugh. "We have knowledge of the common tongue."

"Then allow me to introduce myself as Éowyn, daughter of Éomund, and niece to Théoden."

"I am Haldir of Lothlórien."

"And I am Loríeth of Lothlórien, Haldir's wife," the elf-maiden introduced.

Éowyn widened her eyes. "You two are married?"

Both Elves looked away and blushed, prompting Aragorn to chuckle in amusement from his corner.

"Lady Éowyn is not familiar with our ways," a new voice interjected.

Laeriel and Legolas emerged from the hall and made their way towards the group. The elf-maiden was leaning slightly against the Mirkwood Prince, while he supported her with an arm around her waist.

"Laeriel!"

The younger elleth rushed forward and hugged her friend tightly.

"Easy there Loríeth," Legolas advised, easing her away from Laeriel.

Haldir came forward and bowed his head towards the elf-maiden. "I cannot thank you for what you've done Laeriel. I am forever in your debt."

She gave him a scolding look. "If you consider me a friend then please Haldir, don't talk like this."

"We must return to the Golden Woods immediately. I promise we will travel to your wedding when this quest is over," Haldir swore.

"I look forward to it," Laeriel answered.

* * *

Théoden sat upon one of the remaining wooden benches not used during the barricade while his men went about helping the villagers gather their belongings. Gandalf stood next to the king, silently watching his reactions while Aragorn took to the back with his cousin and Legolas. Though she appeared to be fine physically outward, with so signs of injuries or sufferings, the Ranger knew she was hurting on the inside.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"I'm fine cousin Aragorn," she responded but he could hear the weary tone in her voice.

Both Elf and Man exchanged looks.

"This curse is taking a toll on your body."

"I'm fine!" she insisted, then quickly retracted her outstretched arm.

Legolas frowned. "Sauron is influencing you."

Laeriel started trembling as she hugged herself, leaning against Legolas' for comfort. Aragorn shifted his gaze to his cousin and friend, then back to his cousin as his eyes widened in realization. "As the curse spreads through her body, Sauron's influence will grow stronger until she becomes one of the Nazgûl."

"Our only hope lies with Frodo," Legolas murmured.

"I won't let myself become his queen," Laeriel muttered.

"None of us will," swore Aragorn.

The trio turned when they heard Théoden get up from his chair, bearing a weary expression upon his face. Everyone knew the battle for Helm's Deep claimed the lives of both Men and Elves alike. It will take a lot more men to stand up to Sauron and Saruman should another attack like this happen, though Aragorn had a feeling Sauron will set his eyes upon Gondor, knowing Rohan would not fall so easily.

"Sauron will turn to Gondor next," he said more to himself than the others.

"Denethor will not be foolish enough to face him alone."

A messenger suddenly rushed in through the door and knelt in front of the king. All eyes in the room turned towards the man as Théoden bade him rise and tell him news of what happened at Gondor.

"Osgiliath has fallen," the messenger announced.

"So Sauron has indeed set his sights upon Gondor," Legolas murmured.

Laeriel watched her cousin's reaction but Aragorn's face was blank.

"Gondor will fall at this rate," Gandalf breathed as he strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Laeriel asked.

The White Wizard paused and gave her a reassuring smile. "I must ride to Gondor and make sure there is someone there to lead them. Denethor may be Steward, but he knows naught of how to fight Sauron's army."

Aragorn placed a hand on the Wizard's arm. "What if you need help?"

"I will light the beacon should I need aid. Look for the beacon of Minas Tirith once you return to Edoras, it will be your signal to rouse Théoden into aiding Gondor."

The Ranger inclined his head as Gandalf departed for the stables.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I apologize for the short chapter XD _

_I will make it longer for the next one!_

_Thank you for your continued support of this story! _

_Your reviews are what encourages me to keep on writing!_

_See you all then._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	19. Return To Edoras

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Returning To Edoras**

Everyone had gathered in the deteriorated dining hall of Helm's Deep for a meal together prior to returning towards Edoras. Éowyn spent the whole morning in the kitchen with the other women of Rohan, preparing a meal with whatever they could salvage as thanks to those who had saved their lives during the battle. Once everything was cooked and prepared, she carried it up along with several other women, placing these dishes down before her uncle and their guests. Théoden acknowledged the gesture and everyone began to eat. Seeing as nothing was familiar to her, Laeriel decided to settle on some soup.

"Legolas," she leaned slightly on him.

"What would you like?" he asked, gently stroking her hand.

"Soup."

While Legolas scooped out a bowl for her the elf-maiden produced a packaged slice of lembas bread, courtesy of her grandparents before their departure from Lothlórien. She was certain food from Rohan tastes as good as it smells, but she was more used to Elvish food and with her recent condition, Laeriel didn't want to aggravate her condition even further.

"What is that?" Éowyn asked, peering at the bread she unwrapped.

"Lembas bread," Laeriel answered with a smile.

"I've never seen it before."

Legolas chuckled at her response. "That's because it's made by Elves," he said while breaking off a piece.

Laeriel copied his movements and broke off a corner, handing it to the maiden as Éowyn stared at the bread. All eyes at the table watched as she slowly nibbled on it, her face becoming one of delight as she swallowed the bite.

"Well my lady?" Legolas asked.

"It's wonderful, much better than the bread we make ourselves!"

The two Elves laughed at this.

* * *

Standing near the gate with a watchful eye on the lookout was Aragorn, the Ranger had his pipe in his mouth, slowly puffing away on it as the residents of Rohan shuffled out of Helm's Deep in a single line. Leading them was Théoden, followed closely by the Rohirrim, though Éomer had his men meticulously spread out to defend the women and children should they encounter any of Saruman's Orcs during the journey home to Edoras.

"This battle has taken a toll on the Men," Legolas murmured, joining his friend at the gate.

"If Lord Elrond hadn't sent Haldir and a battalion of Elves, Helm's Deep would have been lost from the beginning."

"_Adar _must have acted under grandmother's orders," Laeriel crossed her arms, leaning against Legolas for support.

Gimli appeared on Hasufel's back, having gotten a better hold of riding the horse.

"Gondor will be next. I only hope Gandalf arrives in time to prevent the White City from being taken," murmured the Mirkwood Prince.

Aragorn suddenly recalled the promise he made to Boromir before he passed away, "I promised Boromir I wouldn't let Sauron take Gondor." he lifted his head towards the sky.

"We won't, but cousin Aragorn, you must retake what is yours," Laeriel whispered.

He looked at her and shook his head. "You know I turned from that path long ago Laeriel, I have no intentions of reclaiming the throne of Gondor."

Laeriel simply nodded and sighed under her breath, stepping closer to Legolas as the Mirkwood Prince hugged her from behind.

"What of Saruman?" she suddenly asked.

"I heard from one of the messengers that Isengard has been attacked by Ents," Gimli huffed, patting Hasufel when the horse whipped its head.

The elf-maiden exchanged a look with Legolas, both coming to the same conclusion.

"The Ents are a peaceful race...they would not fight like this...unless they had a reason or someone urging them," Legolas breathed.

"Merry and Pippin! They must be with the Ents!" Laeriel suddenly exclaimed.

Éowyn appeared just then and in her curiosity, decided to join in the conversation. "What are Ents?"

"They are an ancient race of tree-beings dwelling within Fanghorn Forest," Laeriel explained

"You mean they are trees...that move?"

Legolas nodded.

The look on her face was enough to send Aragorn, Legolas, Laeriel, and Gimli into a round of laughter.

* * *

The evening air felt cool against her skin as Laeriel stood by one of the numerous campfires erected while the enormous group rested for the evening. She had volunteered to take the first watch with some of the men, while Legolas stood off to her right, several feet away from her. Their Elven sight would serve them better than those of regular men, especially during this time of the evening.

A shadow darted in front of the trees and the elf-maiden became alert.

"_Come with usssss, she-elf_"

Laeriel froze.

The shadowy silhouette of the Nazgûl emerged from the forest, standing in front of her like eeries ghosts in the night.

Her body refused to move.

"_Sauron callsssssssss for you,_" it hissed.

"No! Stay away!" she cried, finding herself able to move.

Drawing an arrow from her quiver the elf-maiden fired it in the direction of the shadows, dispersing them as Aragorn and Gimli ran past her into the forest. Her legs buckled and Legolas caught her before she fell. The rest of the men became alarmed and Éomer ran into the forest to join the Ranger and Dwarf, but they returned before he could chase after them.

"They're gone," Aragorn said when he came back.

"What were they?" Éomer asked, eyes scanning the area just to be sure.

"Sauron's wraiths," spat Legolas bitterly, holding Laeriel close against him.

Théoden walked over to stand near the border of Fanghorn Forest. "Why have they appeared and then left so suddenly?"

"They came for me," Laeriel shakily answered.

"I won't let them take you," hissed the Mirkwood Prince.

Laeriel clung to Legolas and buried her face in his chest while Aragorn looked back at the forest.

"They must sense the curse is spreading and come to take you to Mordor."

"Aragorn!"

The Ranger realized his cousin was trembling and looked away while Legolas tried his best to soothe Laeriel's shaken nerves.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I apologize but I just bought a 3DS so I have been distracted! XD _

_Tomorrow will mark the RoTK scenes!_

_Thanks for sticking with my story so far! _

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	20. A Wonderful Evening

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A Wonderful Evening**

The group returned to Edoras around midday and the weary villagers were eager to return to their homes, glad that their city had remained unscathed for the duration of their stay during Helm's Deep. Laeriel wanted to have a meal with Gandalf but she knew her dear friend had already set off for Gondor. Sauron would turn to the White City now that Rohan wasn't going to fall so easily. Despite the uneasy feeling within her that something terrible would befall Gondor, Laeriel trusted Gandalf's decision and that Théoden would aid the White City if needed.

"Let us have a meal this evening," the king announced as they settled back within the Golden Hall.

Éowyn came forward and stopped in front of Laeriel, prompting the elf-maiden to give her a questioning look.

"Lady Laeriel, would you mind if I gave you a gown?"

Laeriel glanced down at her outfit she had been wearing since departing Imladris. "Is there something wrong with my tunic?"

"No but if we're going to have a meal together, it wouldn't be proper for a maiden like yourself to be dressed as a man," the maiden of Rohan answered.

"You do great justice to gowns," Legolas said from where he stood.

She blushed.

"If you don't mind then lady Éowyn, I will wear a gown for this evening."

The two were exchanging friendly smiles when the doors opened and a little figure rushed in. Legolas sucked in a sharp breath while Gimli jumped to his feet, however the elf-maiden was the one to embrace the figure tightly.

"Thank the Valar you're unharmed Merry!"

Merry had returned with Aragorn right behind.

"But where is Pippin?" Gimli huffed, noticing the other Hobbit was missing.

"He is at Gondor with Gandalf," Pippin said.

Éomer came forth and gave a bow to the startled Hobbit, who wasn't accustomed to people bowing to him, much less a soldier of Rohan.

"I apologize for the raid upon the band of Uruks that evening. Though it pleases me to hear you and our friend are unharmed, I am sorry for our actions. We did not see you."

The Hobbit gave a good-hearted grin. "Don't worry about it my lord. What matters is we're safe!"

* * *

The evening was a wonderful one as all the villagers flooded the Golden Hall, enjoying the atmosphere and celebrating a battle won at Helm's Deep. Dressed in a flowing gown of green with lace sleeves, Laeriel became the center of attention as the men of Rohan gawked at her the entire evening, having never seen an Elf like her before. Éowyn had braided two thin strands of her hair and wrapped it around her head, tying it in the middle so it rested atop the rest of her flowing hair. Legolas had never seen his beloved so beautiful before, and she was content with staying by his side for the evening.

"Lady Laeriel, sing us a song!" Merry implored, having had a little too much to drink.

"I've always wanted to hear a song in the tongue of Elvish," Éowyn added.

Laeriel ducked her head in embarrassment.

The entire hall grew silent as she took a deep breath.

_"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
__silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath _  
_na-chaered palan diriel_  
_o galadhremmin ennorath  
nef aear, si aearon,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
Nef aear, si aearon."_

At the sound of her voice dying out the entire hall erupted into applause, even Théoden couldn't help but clap along, though none clapped as hard as the Hobbit.

"That was wonderful my lady, what is the song about?"

"Queen Elbereth, the Star-Kindler, and the great ocean."

Legolas and Aragorn understood the words though everyone else wanted her to translate. Laeriel gave a small laugh and responded by saying it was difficult to translate Elvish words exactly into the common tongue. Théoden suddenly started dancing in the middle of the hall, whirling Éowyn around in a circle while the villagers joined in the fun.

"Shall we dance?" the Mirkwood Prince asked.

"If it's with you," Laeriel breathed.

He led her to the dance floor and the two Elves were so graceful in their movements, everyone else paused to admire their beauty as Legolas spun, whirled, and picked up Laeriel.

"He is a good dancer," Aragorn noted, standing behind Éowyn.

"Why are you not dancing my lord Aragorn?"

"Let them enjoy this moment. Laeriel has been through a lot recently," the Ranger answered.

Though she did not know the true meaning behind his words, the maiden of Rohan turned her eyes back to Laeriel and noticed how her smile was glowing. The love in her eyes for Legolas was evident, and judging from the way he held her in his own gaze, she knew their love for one another is strong. Secretly Éowyn wished her love for Aragorn could be returned, but his heart already belonged to someone else long before they had even met.

"You'll find your someone" Éomer said, coming to stand behind his sister.

"Perhaps I'm not destined to find love," she answered while he patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Come. Let's have a dance together like we used to when we were little."

Éowyn laughed out loud. "Aren't you afraid I'll step on your feet?"

"Don't worry about my feet," Éomer grinned at his sister, whisking her away towards the dance floor.

* * *

The grass tickled against Laeriel's skin as the elf-maiden sat underneath the stars that evening, surrounded by nothing but tranquility and the presence of Legolas, who was laying on her lap while she slowly stroked his golden tresses. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the caresses while she hummed a quiet song known to them both. Everyone was still inside the Golden Hall, though they were sure Gimli would have fallen over by now. The Dwarf had challenged the Mirkwood Prince earlier that evening to a drinking contest, and Laeriel could recall the look on Gimli's face as Legolas kept up the pace and didn't even seem affected by the beer at all.

She giggled.

"What is so funny?" his eyes opened to gaze at her.

"I was just remembering Gimli's reaction to the drinking game."

Legolas smirked.

"An Elf's metabolism far surpasses that of a Dwarf's," he agreed.

Laeriel laughed out loud. "Poor Gimli had to find that out the hard way."

"He will be fine by morning," continued Legolas.

"I sure hope so."

The two spent the rest of their evening lost in their own world.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I promise the action will start up soon! _

_So please, stay with me until then!_

_The drinking contest between Legolas and Gimli is in the extended version of The Two Towers._

_You can also youtube it if you haven't seen it._

_I recommend it._

_Orlando Bloom is such a hottie in that scene XD _

_Poor Gimli haha_

_See you all next time!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	21. Beacon Of Minas Tirith

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**Note: I'm going to fast forward a bit to the part where Pippin lights the first beacon calling for help.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Beacon Of Minas Tirith**

With no news of Gandalf nor Gondor for the past few days, Aragorn had taken the habit of sitting outside and gazing upon the beacon which would be lit should Gondor ever need aid. Today was a windy day as evident by the breeze blowing through the Ranger's clothing while he sat there, when suddenly, the beacon flared up brightly with fire. Taking this as the signal from Gandalf that the White City is under siege, Aragorn ran through to the Golden Hall and flung the doors open, startling Théoden as he looked up from the table.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" he shouted breathlessly.

For a second the king of Rohan stood while his niece and nephew looked at their uncle. Théoden lowered his head briefly, then brought it back up as he looked Aragorn in the eye and gave his reply. "Then Rohan will answer," he turned to Éomer, "muster the Rohirrim!"

Éomer nodded and pressed a hand to his sister's shoulder fleetingly and departed the hall, while his uncle followed with purpose in his stride.

"Assemble the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days," Théoden took a deep breath. "On the third, we ride for Gondor, and war!"

Laeriel mounted Arod with Legolas right behind her while Gimli climbed atop Hasufel, leaving Aragorn to saddle up Brego for the journey. Together with the king and his assembled army, the whole group began the march towards Dunharrow in preparation for the battle to aid Gondor.

"Do not fear Laeriel, I will be with you every step of the way," Legolas murmured.

"I know you will," she answered, hiding the burning marks from his sight.

Aragorn noticed Éowyn was saddling her own horse and went over. "You ride with us?" he inquired of the maiden.

"Only to the encampment," she explained while pulling on her riding gloves. "It's tradition for the women of the Court to farewell the men."

A smile touched his lips as the Ranger reached past her towards the saddle, pulling it up to reveal a sword hidden underneath. Éowyn deftly pulled it back down and looked at Aragorn. "The Men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death," she lowered her head and murmured quietly, "you have given us hope."

* * *

"We can't hold them. The city is lost!"

"Tell the men to break up. We ride for Minas Tirith!"

Faramir glanced around at the dead bodies lying about the floor while more Ithilien Rangers desperately struggled against the growing Orc army. Suddenly the sound of beating wings in the air caught their attention, as a hideous screeching filled the air.

"Nazgûl!" a Ranger shouted.

"Take cover!" Faramir shouted as a large shadow loomed overhead.

"Pull back! Pull back to Minas Tirith!"

* * *

With whatever survivors were left of West Osgiliath riding atop horses, Faramir led his men across Pelennor Field, desperately riding for the White City while dark figures chased after them from the skies. A Nazgûl suddenly swooped down from the low murky clouds, scattering the men as they avoided its terrible claws, but it managed to throw some into the air like rag dolls. Then Faramir saw a white-clothed figure racing across the fields, riding atop a regal silver stallion.

"The White Rider!" he heard someone shout.

Gandalf had come to aid them!

Pulling his horse back towards the rear flank, he struggled to fight off the Nazgûl in vain while they swooped in for another attack yet once again. However a blinding light caused the fell creatures to screech and pull back. Lifting his head up Faramir saw Gandalf had raised his staff, emitting a bright light which pierced through the murky clouds, allowing a ray of sunlight to penetrate through. The foul creatures spiraled higher and higher until they disappeared from sight. With the Nazgûl defeated, Gandalf joined the survivors as they raced towards Minas Tirith.

"Open the gates!"

The large gates opened to allow the company refuge within. Swiftly dismounting his own horse Faramir headed for Gandalf, and for the first time, saw that a white staff of pommel wood entwined delicately at the top was clutched within the Wizard's hand. His thoughts momentarily fragmented from what had happened, he shook his head and called out.

"Mithrandir!"

Gandalf turned atop Shadowfax at the sound of his voice.

"They broke through our defenses. They have taken the bridge and the west bank," he paused to draw in a deep breath. "Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river-"

"It is as Lord Denethor predicted-long has he forseen this doom!" Iorlas added as he came to join Faramir.

"Forseen, and done nothing!" countered Gandalf as he turned his horse around to glare at Iorlas.

Faramir was then given full view of the figure seated in front of the Wizard, who had been shrouded by his cloak this entire time. In his astonishment, he found himself unable to pull his gaze away from the innocent-looking face, and curled honey-colored hair. The figure gazed back at him and quickly looked away in embarrassment, as if he felt beneath Faramir.

"Faramir?" Gandalf questioned, noticing the look upon the Ranger's face, and a look of understanding crossed the Wizard's face. "This is not the first Halfing to have crossed your path," he murmured.

The Ranger shook his head.

"No," he responded.

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?" the figure suddenly piped up in disbelief.

He gave a nod of his head.

"Where? When?" demanded Gandalf.

"In Ithilien, not two days ago."

The Wizard and Hobbit exchanged quick looks of relief, but Faramir hurried on with his sentence. "Gandalf, they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

To this, Gandalf glanced swiftly at the Ranger, understanding the meaning behind his words as he murmured. "And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol."

"What does that mean?" the Hobbit queried, looking from the Wizard to the Ranger, but neither answered. "What's wrong?"

"Faramir," Gandalf's brows knitted together in concern. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

It seemed like forever to Laeriel before the company finally galloped into a clearing teeming with mounted tents. Everywhere she looked she could see soldiers gathered about, some were polishing their weapons, other sharpening their blades, and the rest were helping to set up the tents. They bore grim expressions, no doubt anxious and worried about the impeding battle with Mordor, but she could also see determination and courage on their faces.

"Grimbold, how many?" Théoden asked as he stopped next to a soldier.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my lord."

"We have three hundred more from Fenmarch, Théoden King."

He acknowledged them with a grim smile as he rode on.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourne?" he murmured quietly.

"None have come, my lord."

* * *

Having tethered Arod to a pole with some other horses Laeriel was helping Legolas with the stakes, occasionally glancing about her, watching as men went about their various tasks in preparation. A few feet away from them stood Éomer, who was quietly unsaddling his own horse from the journey. Legolas looked about and saw no one was talking, and the horses were neighing and throwing their heads as he stared at a slit between the mountains.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet," he observed.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountains," Éomer answered, indicating towards the narrow pass between the mountains.

Gimli allowed his eyes to stray towards the mountains where he too, saw the narrow passage and nodded at it while leaning on his axe.

"That road there, where does it lead?" he asked.

Laeriel came to the same conclusion as Legolas. "It is the road to the Dimholt," the Mirkwood Prince breathed. He recalled hearing of a group of Men who had sworn to come to Isildur's aid should he need their services, oath-breakers, as his father once said of the legend. Doomed to walk the earth as restless spirits until they fulfilled the oath they had sworn to Isildur thousands of years ago, "The door under the mountain," he finished softly.

"None who venture there ever return," Éomer said as he lowered his voice. "That mountain is evil."

Aragorn turned his gaze towards the mountain pass and saw a shadowy figure form, a figure not of this earth. He stared, entranced, captivated by this image until Gimli's voice had him spinning around to gaze at the Dwarf.

"Aragorn, let's go find some food."

* * *

Rushing past several guards and into Théoden's tent, Laeriel was greeted by a cloaked figure and threw her arms around his neck while Legolas followed closely behind, bowing as the elf-maiden pulled away.

"_Adar_!" she breathed.

Elrond smiled at his daughter. "It warms my heart to see you safe and unharmed. Legolas has done well in his oath to protect you."

She blushed. "Cousin Aragorn helped as well."

The flap of the tent opened just then to reveal Aragorn, and Elrond lowered his hood, revealing himself to the Ranger.

"Lord Elrond."

"I come on behalf of one whom I love," Elrond responded.

The elf-maiden heard the agony in her father's voice, and the pained look etched upon his face as he spoke to her cousin.

"Arwen is dying," her father continued.

Laeriel felt the world spin around her as Legolas caught her before she could hit the floor. Leaning against him for support and comfort, Laeriel braved herself to listen to the rest of the conversation. Flicking her eyes towards her cousin, Laeriel could see he had become ashen-faced as he stared at her father.

"She stayed?"

"She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor."

The ancient Elf lowered his eyes to the pendant hanging around Aragorn's neck.

"The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows, her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Aragorn, the end has come."

Legolas exchanged a look with Laeriel as the elf-maiden widened her eyes in surprise and shock. Now not only her life, but her sister's too, was tied to the Ring and that of Sauron himself. Should his power grow even more, then they will both pass into the Valar.

Aragorn's gaze did not waver. "It will not be our end, but his."

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know, but in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river."

The Ranger looked at Elrond in shock.

"They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn, you need more men," Elrond finished.

"There are none," Aragorn answered quietly.

Elrond hesitated. "There are those who dwell in the mountains."

A sudden gust of wind blew through the tent, lifting up clothing and scattering maps about the vicinity. Aragorn recalled seeing the ghostly figure earlier from the mountain pass and his eyes enlarged in shock.

"Murderers, traitors, you would call upon them to fight?" he questioned with a scoff, looking away from the Elf. "They believe in nothing. They answer to no one."

"They _will _answer to the King of Gondor," Elrond stated confidently.

At this Laeriel watched as her father drew forth a plain black scabbard, which had been obscured by his cloak this entire time.

"Andúril, Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil."

Taking the sword from the Elf, he stared at the weapon in awe. "Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil," he murmured and drew it from its sheathe. The weapon felt light and weightless in his hand, and seemed to hum with power as Aragorn stared at the blade. "The sword that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith," he finished while looking at Legolas and Laeriel.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth," Elrond stared hard at Aragorn. "Put aside the Ranger, become who you were born to be," he urged quietly. "Take the Dimholt road."

* * *

Leading Brego quietly through a sea of men in the middle of the night, Aragorn hoped his journey through the Dimholt Road would go unnoticed. He had just left a tearful Éowyn back at the encampment, and he couldn't bear to see the sight of his cousin's weeping face as well. Laeriel had shed enough tears at it is. Witnessing Boromir's death, even if she was unconscious, had been tough for her, and the curse just made it all the more harder to deal with. He couldn't do that to her.

He was distracted as a figure emerged from the shadows, bearing a pipe in hand as a light flared ahead.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" puffed Gimli.

Grateful for his friend's courage, Aragorn gave him a look but knew this was his, and his task alone to complete.

"Not this time. This time you must stay, my friend."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubborness of Dwarves?"

Legolas and Laeriel stepped out from the shadows as well, the former holding an already saddled Arod's reigns in hand.

"You might as well accept it, we're coming with you laddie."

"We're with you together in this cousin Aragorn."

Aragorn sighed reluctantly, knowing he could not argue with his friends.

* * *

Their departure from the encampment was not one unnoticed, for Legolas and Laeriel could feel many eyes fixated upon their direction as they rode ever closer to the pass. The Elves knew what the men were thinking. Why would Aragorn leave them on the eve of the battle, and traveling towards the cursed mountain pass of Dimholt no less.

"Lord Aragorn!" Gamling shouted.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" Laeriel heard a Rohan soldier ask.

"He leaves because there is no hope," Gamling answered in defeat.

Théoden moved forward to watch the group depart. "He leaves because he must."

Gamling turned to his king and sighed heavily. "Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor."

"No we cannot." agreed Théoden, quietly observing his frightened men, "But we will meet them in battle, nonetheless."

* * *

Dawn approached Dunharrow with a lightened sky, a signal to the men of Rohan as they rouse themselves for battle with the armies of Mordor. Théoden found Éowyn gazing at the lightening sky, as she stood unmoving, like she was turned to stone.

"I have left instruction, the people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat in the Golden Hall, long may you defend Edoras if battle goes ill," he informed her gently.

Éowyn turned to face her uncle, expression blank, voice devoid of emotion. "What other duty would you have me do, my lord?"

"Duty?" Théoden frowned as he answered in a quiet voice. "No, I would have you smile again, not grieve for those whose time has come."

Slowly the maiden lifted her head.

"You shall live to see these days renewed," he said, tilting her face to look in her eyes.

"No more despair," he whispered.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR MY DEAR READERS!_

_I apologize for not updating earlier but I spent the day hanging with my friends since I was off from work._

_Thanks for staying with me this far in the story!_

_Things will get exciting in the upcoming chapters!_

_Laeriel's fate will be revealed pretty soon!_

_Will she become Sauron's Queen? Will she become one of the Nazgûl? _

_Or will Legolas' love for her break the curse upon her body?_

_You'll have to be patient and read to find out!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	22. Separate Ways

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Separate Ways**

The desolate rocks jutting out from the mountainside rose high and white, towering over the four companions as they made their way through the Pass of Dimholt. Pressing herself closer against Legolas as a sudden chill shivered down her spine, the elf-maiden calmed herself by petting Arod's smooth neck fervently. The only sounds audible were those of horse hooves stomping upon stone, and Gimli's harsh breathing as the Dwarf became nervous.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked in a low tone of reverence, shifting his weight slightly.

"One that is cursed," Legolas returned. A cold wind swept down the narrow passage at that moment. It reeked of mold, age, and death. He could feel himself being watched, as if the stone walls had eyes, and they were all fixated upon the four of them. "Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the grey twilight, the forgotten people? The heir of him to whom an oath they swore. From the North shall he come, need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead," explained the Mirkwood Prince.

Laeriel gripped the reigns tighter. "I've heard tales of this from _Adar _when I was little, how these dead men still wander the earth, waiting for the heir to show up and free them from their curse. However over time they gave up, knowing that the line was broken, or perhaps they knew naught of cousin Aragorn's existence." _  
_

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," the Dwarf muttered as he shivered slightly.

Having finally reached the entrance to Dimholt, Legolas and Laeriel looked up at the inscriptions upon the door.

"The way is shut. It was made by those who are Dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut," Legolas murmured, translating the black characters etched upon the stone door.

A chill breath of air, creeping outward from within the entrance, moaned through the doorway and seeped through the skin of the companions. Arod and Brego reared up on their hind legs, pulling themselves free of their master's grips before galloping away from the door, clearly spooked out of their wits.

"Brego!" Aragorn called to his faithful friend, but the horse did not stop.

Laeriel furrowed her eyebrows together at this. She couldn't blame Arod and Brego for acting this way, it was their instincts to run away from anything that frightened them. It was only natural instinct after all. And in truth, the horses need not come with them into the Path of the Dead, it is no place for horses.

"I do not fear death," declared the Ranger as he walked into the darkness.

Gimli hesitated at the entrance but Legolas and Laeriel strode after their friend.

"Well this is a thing unheard of. Two Elves will go underground, where a Dwarf dare not. Oh. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it," Gimli grumbled as he hurried after them.

* * *

The Rohan riders were preparing to depart Dunharrow and travel towards Pelennor Fields, where they would aid the Gondor army in driving back the forces of Mordor. Emerging from his tent to prepare for the ride, Théoden was followed closely behind by Éomer.

"We must ride light and swift. It is a long road ahead and man and beast must reach the end with strength to fight," he said to his nephew.

The two mounted their horses and moved through the camp to join the rest of the men. Théoden caught glimpses of his men, and they each bore the same expression of grim determination. He knew they were outnumbered in this battle. Six thousand men are no match for the armies of Sauron. Their only hope now lies with Aragorn and whatever reason he departed the camp. Théoden knew he had to fight until the Ranger returned. He noticed a small movement amongst the men and pulled his horse up alongside to find Merry dressed in full battle regalia.

"Little Hobbits do not belong in war, Master Meriadoc." Théoden said gently, though he could tell his words hurt more than he intended.

"All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind," protested Merry.

"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith," the king's tone was kind, but his face was one of authority, "and none of my riders can bear you as a burden."

Merry shook his head. "But I want to fight!" he argued.

"I will say no more."

The Hobbit could not mistaken the stern tone as nothing more than a warning. He stood there and watched as Théoden galloped away with the men, looking forlorn. Suddenly he felt himself being snatched up by the collar and plopped down in front of a saddle.

"Ride with me," a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"My lady," Merry responded with an eager smile.

"Form up, move out! Form up, move out!" Éomer shouted from the front.

"Ride! Ride now to Gondor!" Théoden King called as the army began to gallop.

* * *

Aragorn led the way with a single torch providing light as the group moved further and further into the mountain. Lying about the floor were skeletons of Men, and no matter where she glanced, Laeriel was reminded of the scene from Moria, only this time they were not Dwarven skeletons. The air was thick and smelled of age and mold. Beneath the silence aside from Gimli's breathing, the two Elves could hear endless whispers in a language unknown to them, and their Elven eyes could make out shapes in the mist. Shapes and forms of Men and spears forming.

"What is it?" the Dwarf hissed, sensing the two Elves' apprehension. "What do you see?"

"I see shapes of Men and horses," Legolas responded back while Laeriel inclined her head.

"Where?" Gimli asked, looking around nervously.

His eyes were nowhere near the heightened ones of the two Elves, and Gimli could make neither head nor tail of the ethereal shapes Legolas had described. But the two could clearly see shapes, hands, hands forming and writhing around the four as they forged onward with Aragorn in the lead.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," the Mirkwood Prince murmured. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned."

Gimli spun around sharply on his heels to look behind him. "The dead? Summoned? I knew that!" he huffed in an act of courage. "Huh. Huh. Very good. Very good," he turned back around to realize he was alone. "Legolas! Laeriel!" he ran after the trio.

"Do not look down," Aragorn suddenly warned.

Laeriel flinched when she heard bones crunching underneath her boots and resisted the urge to glance down at her feet. Gimli glanced down and saw bones littering about and also cringed when his heavy boots crunched the fragile fragments, and in his hurry to get out of the sea of skeletons, jogged to keep up with his friends. The Ranger at last broke through to a clearing, where a large building loomed ahead, ghostly and ethereal, waving in and out of focus.

"_Who enters my domain_?" a ghostly voice demanded.

Aragorn turned around as a spectral being, the King of the Dead, appeared before him.

"One who will have your allegiance," he breathed in response.

"_The Dead do not suffer the living to pass," _seethed the ghostly King.

"You _will _suffer me!" threatened Aragorn.

To answer his threat the King of the Dead merely laughed menacingly. The four companions suddenly found themselves surrounded by ghostly buildings, a whole kingdom, with soldiers pouring out and chanting simultaneously.

"_The way is shut! It was made by those who are dead. And the dead keep it!" _more and more soldiers began closing in around the group. "_The way is shut! Now, you must die!" _

Before she could even react to this, Legolas had fired an arrow at the ghostly spectral, but his projectile merely passed through its skull and bounced several feet off the floor.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" Aragorn walked forward towards the king, determined and unafraid.

"_None but the King of Gondor may command me!"_ the King raised his sword in the air.

Aragorn responded by drawing Andúril from its sheathe, the light of the blade shining like a ray of hope, and blocked the blow with a loud clang, surprising Laeriel since an arrow passed through harmlessly but his sword didn't.

"_That line was broken_!" barked the king angrily.

"It has been remade!" Aragorn reached out and caught the king by his throat, pressing the blade against his neck as the king groaned in shock. The ghostly army stood, silent and stunned, seeing their leader being threatened by this man.

"Fight for us, and regain your honor," the Ranger continued, looking around the army as he walked through, brandishing his blade. "What say you?" he waved his sword in front of him. "What say you?" he echoed.

"Agh, you waste your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli called.

"I am Isildur's heir," the Ranger went on. "Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled," he brandished Andúril in front of him again. "What say you?"

The King of the Dead began to laugh as the army suddenly vanished from view.

"You have my word! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" Aragorn shouted. "What say you?"

"Stand you traitors!" Gimli roared angrily.

The stones around them began to tremble and sounds of cracking buildings echoed inside the large cave, as human skulls fell from above to land at their feet.

"Out!" Aragorn ordered.

Legolas pulled Laeriel's arm and the four broke out into a sprint, running over skeletons and broken bones as they hurried towards the exit. In her hurry to escape the pass, the elf-maiden slipped on a skull and fell to the ground. The Mirkwood Prince paused to help his beloved back on her feet, supporting her with an arm around her waist as he hauled her up.

"Legolas! Laeriel! Run!"

They barely managed to make it out of the collapsing cave as hundreds of skulls continued to rain down behind them. Sunlight greeted the four as Aragorn came upon a burning city and ships upon the river. Aragorn fell down on his knees, despair and anguish coursing through his veins, as he had recognized the ships belonging to the Corsairs sailing towards Gondor, towards his city. Tears welled up in his eyes as he continued to stare, thinking he was too late. Laeriel approached and knelt next to her cousin, hugging him while Legolas placed a hand on his shoulder, both Elf and Dwarf looked upset as well.

A sound from behind caused Aragorn to turn around in time to see the King of the Dead emerge from the rocks.

"_We fight!_" the spectral declared.

* * *

With the undead army backing them up and willing to fight in their stead, Aragorn led his friends towards the shore of the river, where they stood to greet the Corsair ships that were slowly sailing upstream, towards the direction of Gondor.

"You may go no further," Aragorn called out.

One of the Corsairs stood up.

"You will not enter Gondor," continued the Ranger.

"Who are you to deny us passage?" the Boson of the Corsairs demanded.

Aragorn leaned in and whispered in Legolas' ear. "Legolas, fire a warning shot past the boson's ear."

"Mind your aim," Gimli added.

Legolas drew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it in his bow, taking aim at the standing man upon the ship. Just as his released his arrow, Gimli deliberately knocked the bottom part of his bow with the end of the metal axe, sending the arrow veering off course, killing a mercenary standing next to the boson. Laeriel stifled the urge to giggle, muffling the sound with a hand over her mouth. Legolas glared at the Dwarf, condemning him for interrupting the shot and ruining his perfect aim, while Aragorn looked over to Legolas with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh!" Gimli pressed a hand to his mouth. That's right, we warned you. Prepare to be boarded!"

"Boarded by you and whose army?" sneered another mercenary.

"This army," Aragorn murmured as he lifted up his sword.

The army of the Dead rushed out from behind the four companions, emerging through their bodies and rushing forward to attack the startled Corsairs and their ships.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Hope everyone enjoyed their New Years!_

_I also hope you enjoyed this latest chapter of Those With Courage!_

_The last scene is a part of the extended edition of Return of the King, you can also youtube the scene if you haven't seen it._

_The look on Legolas' face when Gimli knocks his bow is hilarious. _

_Would you all be interested in reading a sequel or a prequel of sorts after this story is finished?_

_If so please do let me know in a review so I can start planning!_

_The battle of Pelennor Fields is coming up soon!_

_Stay tuned for the next chapter coming tomorrow! _

_Shadow Songstress~_


	23. Forgotten Memories I

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**This chapter will shed a little light on Laeriel's background and her relationship with Hîrnagor, the Elf who saved her from Sauron's tower. Depending on how long this ends up, it might extend a little into the next chapter as well!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Forgotten Memories I**

Théoden ordered the Rohirrim to stop by a lake to rest while Éomer waited farther up for words from the scouts he had sent to learn the conditions of Minas Tirith. Soon enough his men returned and when he heard the news, the leader of the Rohirrim wasted no time and galloped towards his uncle.

"The scouts report Minas Tirith is surrounded. The lower level's in flames. Everywhere, legions of the enemy advance," he said urgently.

The King of Rohan swiftly mounted his horse. "Time is against us. Make ready!" he ordered.

* * *

Éowyn sat down beside the young Hobbit who was currently eating a piece of bread. She smiled and couldn't help but admire his courage, his loyal heart, the undying fire burning within to fight alongside his friends. One such as Merry should never have to face the terrors of war and death, but it seemed to her that fate was cruel and dragged him into this mess.

"Take heart Merry," she said as he looked up at her from his food. "It will be over soon."

"My lady. You are fair and brave and have much to live for," Merry began as Éowyn looked at him. "and many who love you. I know it is too late to turn aside. I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a Knight of Rohan capable of great deeds...but I'm not. I'm a Hobbit. And I know I can't save Middle-Earth. I just want to help my friend; Frodo, Sam, and Pippin. More than anything I wish I could see them again," he finished and looked up to smile at her.

Such brave courage for a little Hobbit. Éowyn was moved by his compassion and endless love for his friends, so much that she blinked back tears that were threatening to spill down her eyes. Her chance was interrupted by her brother who moved through the encampment, and she quickly ducked her head so he wouldn't recognize her face.

"Prepare to move out!" Éomer commanded.

"Make haste. We ride through the night!" Théoden shouted.

A loud horn erupted through the camp, signaling their departure for Minas Tirith with haste. Merry put down his food and put on his helmet, while Éowyn did the same and stood up.

"To battle," Éowyn said.

"To battle," he echoed.

* * *

With the successful siege of the Corsair ships from the river of Anduin, the four companions traveled down towards Gondor. Sitting down in the corner of the first ship Laeriel clutched her left arm tightly, bowing her head as she fought to keep the pain away from her body. Since they were nearing the borders of Gondor, her arm had been aching this entire time. Legolas asked if she was alright and she pacified him by saying she was conserving her strength for the upcoming battle. The Mirkwood Prince was now standing next to Aragorn, quietly discussing their tactics for the battle.

_"Laeriel_," a voice murmured in the wind.

She twisted her head around sharply.

Her Elven eyes made out the shape of an Elf flickering in front of her.

"Who are you?" she whispered, not wanting to alarm the others.

The ghostly image slowly materialized and she noticed he closely resembled Legolas, with the same color eyes, hair, and even facial features. He was dressed in a battle tunic of warrior Elves, with a bow in hand and two blades behind his back resting between a quiver of arrows.

"_You've grown into a wonderful Elleth_," the image whispered.

Nervously glancing about her Laeriel saw the three weren't looking in her direction and got up to walk to the starboard side of the ship.

"Who are you?" she questioned again, concerned she was losing her mind.

_"You do not recognize me?_"

His question prompted her to stare hard at the image and then it dawned on her.

"Hîrnagor?" she breathed.

The spectral had a wistful smile on his face. "_I only wish I could have met you before joining the Valar." _

"Why are you here?"

Hîrnagor walked towards her and stopped mere inches away from where she stood. Slowly he reached a hand out, as if cupping her face, but the limb passed right through her skin. Where his hand passed, Laeriel felt a slight cooling sensation, like a tingling touch, lingering behind and she pressed her own hand against her cheek.

"_You have grown into a courageous warrior, I would have been proud to have you as my wife." _

Blue eyes widened in shock.

"_Yes my little Laeriel. When you were but a mere infant, your parents and mine arranged for our marriage until Orcs took you away to Sauron." _

* * *

_A joyous celebration was being held within one of the small villages within the realm of Mirkwood. There had been a birth, an infant Elleth had been born to Uinnadrion and Glîreth. Both mother and father were proud to become parents as Glîreth gently cradled the small baby in her arms, laughing in delight when her daughter gurgled happily and grabbed at her finger. _

_"Welcome to the world, little Laeriel." _

_Uinnadrion smiled. "Laeriel, daughter of song, a fitting name for her indeed."_

_"And she will make a wonderful bride for Hîrnagor," agreed his wife._

_A young warrior Elf, Hîrnagor, came forward and knelt in front of the two as he bowed his head. "You have my oath I will love and cherish your daughter for all eternity, until the grace of Arda takes us both into the Valar." _

_"We believe in you," Uinnadrion answered with a nod of his head. _

_Hîrnagor ventured forward and knelt beside the infant, reaching a slender finger out and smiling in delight when Laeriel grabbed that finger and stuck it in her mouth._

_"Oh Laeriel, you mustn't do that," chided Glîreth with a chuckle. _

_"It's alright," Hîrnagor answered. _

_Their celebration was cut short by unearthly shrieks and snarls coming from the woods. All the Elves recognized this sound and immediately broke out into a flurry of motions. Some grabbed weapons while others took up positions along the borders of their small village. Uinnadrion and Glîreth stood up and clutched Laeriel tightly in their arms, while others swarmed around to protect their Chief and Mistress. _

_"Take her and run!" Hîrnagor ordered. _

_It was too late._

_Before the two could even move, Orcs darted out from the woods and with swords raised, ran towards the village and easily broke through the wooden gates. Flooding the village like a deadly plague, they slaughtered mercilessly and without hesitation. Glîreth cradled Laeriel against her chest as she watched her people murdered before her very eyes. Uinnadrion wasn't faring so well as he fought to defend his wife and newborn child. _

_"Look out!" she suddenly cried._

_Her husband whirled around and blocked the blow of an Orc, but that left him exposed, and he was impaled through the chest with a large blade. _

_"No!" Glîreth screamed in agony. _

_Her scream was cut short as a blade emerged from her chest, and the Elf glanced down to find the end of a blade protruding from her ribs. An Orc snatched the baby out of her hands and Glîreth cried out in alarm, reaching desperately for her child but it was in vain. The sword was withdrawn from her body and the Elf fell to the ground, where her husband lay not far from her. _

_"U-Uinnadrion," she gasped, reaching a bloodied hand towards him._

_But he did not respond. _

_All around were slain bodies of the Elves of her village, and the sight of them was enough to make Glîreth weep as her life slowly ebbed away. _

_"Lady Glîreth! Lord Uinnadrion!" _

_Hîrnagor was the only one who was left standing as he rushed over to the fallen leaders of his village. When Uinnadrion did not stir at his gentle touch, the warrior Elf bowed his head and murmured a soft prayer, before moving on to a weakened Glîreth. _

_"L-Laeriel...they took her," she gasped in short breaths. _

_"I will bring her back, you have my word I won't let Sauron take her." _

_Glîreth exhaled a soft breath and nodded her head, as her eyes closed for the final time._

* * *

Tears were flowing out of Laeriel's eyes as she listened to Hîrnagor's spirit describe the death of her parents. So she _had _a loving family. She was loved the very moment she was born. Her parents were Uinnadrion and Glîreth of one of the villages of Mirkwood. They were the leaders and she was their daughter, which in essence, made her a princess. Hîrnagor was meant to be her betrothed but from what she remembered gazing in the mirror, Laeriel knew he sacrificed his life to rescue her from the clutches of Sauron.

"Please...continue," she murmured.

* * *

_For three days he tracked their movements, never stopping and only resting when his body demanded it of him. Hîrnagor knew that with each minute, each second, wasted, Laeriel's life would be in danger. Thousands of years of tracking experience became his best ally as the Elf tracked the movements of the Orcs across the land. On the fourth day he arrived at the gates of Mordor. _

_He slipped in through one of the cracks when the Black Gates opened to let Sauron's army in._

_Making sure to keep himself hidden in the shadows, the Elf quietly made his way deep into Mordor, slaying Orcs when they were close to revealing his presence to the armies of Sauron. From the north he could see the fires of Mount Doom, the tip of the mountain glowing bright red. A little farther away from the mountain was the Great Eye, and just the mere presence of it was enough to drain the warmth of his blood._

_Still he pressed on. _

_Until at last he arrived in front of the Great Tower and slipped inside._

* * *

"_It was already too late. By the time I arrived to save you, Saruman had already tied your life to Sauron through a ritual." _

"That explains this curse," she spat bitterly.

The ghostly spectral stood behind the elf-maiden and wrapped his arms around her, though they passed through her body. Still Laeriel closed her eyes, allowing the image of being embraced by her former betrothed form in her mind, and she swore she could feel the warmth of his skin against hers.

* * *

"_Seize him!" Saruman barked as Hîrnagor grabbed the infant Laeriel._

_Orcs surrounded the exhausted Elf as he looked for an opening but realized he was being pushed towards the window. It would be a long drop down. Reaching behind to unsheathe his sword, Hîrnagor whirled around and slashed at the Orcs closest to him, then made the difficult decision to hurl himself out the window. _

_His hair billowed around him as wind battered his lungs, forcing the breath from his lips as the Elf latched onto the wall. The metal burned the skin on his hand but Hîrnagor didn't let that stop him. Desperately he tried to slow his descent, his arm bleeding raw and pieces of metal pierced his ribs which were jutting out from the side. _

_"Stop him!" _

_Tumbling to a stop on the dirty ground he ran for the closing gates, just barely managing to escape through before the Black Gates slammed shut behind._

* * *

_He spent the next two days wandering with Laeriel held tightly against his chest. With no other choice left, Hîrnagor entered Fanghorn Forest and collapsed at the base of one tree, leaning against the trunk as blood trickled down his face._

_Laeriel began to fuss and cry. _

_The Elven warrior picked her up and gently rocked her in his arms until she fell asleep. All around he could hear the trees creaking, moaning and groaning, he knew they were talking to one another. _

_"I mean you no harm," he called. _

_The tree he was leaning on suddenly moved and the Elf jumped up in alarm. _

_"Hroom, what do we have here?" it said._

_"I am Hîrnagor, of the Woodland realm of Mirkwood. I mean no harm to the Ents." _

_"Ah, Elves are welcome here hroom. Ents like Elves. Elves like Ents. We will not hurt you," the tree said. _

_"What is your name?" _

_The tree bent down and Hîrnagor could see its eyes blinking at him. "I am Treebeard." _

_"I thank you for your help Treebeard, but can I ask a selfish request?"  
_

_"Hroom, what would that be?"_

_At this the Elf pulled back the blankets covering Laeriel and held her up so the Ent could see._

_"Take me to Imladris."_

* * *

_True to his word Treebeard brought a heaviliy injured Hîrnagor to the border of Imladris. Discreetly the Elf left a sleeping Laeriel at the guarded gates, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as blood trickled out the corner of his lips. _

_"May the Valar and Arda watch over you Laeriel. May you find the one to give your heart to within the borders of Imladris." _

_Retreating back into Fanghorn Forest, the Elf leaned against Treebeard as a satisfied smile graced his lips._

_"Hroom, you are sure this is wise to do?" boomed the ancient Elf._

_"She is safe now. That is all that matters." _

_Hîrnagor closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath._

* * *

At this point Laeriel had both hands pressed against her mouth as tears cascaded freely down her face. Never in her life did she imagine her past to be this tragic. Her parents were slain mercilessly, and the death of her former betrothed made it even more difficult to handle. He gave up his life for her. He sacrificed himself for her.

"Why..."

_"Because you are worth it. Thank you for bringing joy to my life, no matter how brief it was_."

"You died because of me!"

_"I had the courage to brave Mordor because of you_," the ghostly spectral answered.

Laeriel shook her head. "_Goheno nin..." _

_"Ú-moe edaved Laeriel." _

She took a deep breath to calm herself as the spectral faced her.

"_There is something I must tell you. Sauron will not truly be destroyed unless the part of him dwelling within you is killed at the same time as the One Ring is tossed into the fires of Mount doom."_

The elf-maiden stood there as the weight of the words finally dawned on her.

"I must die in order for Sauron to be destroyed," she breathed.

Hîrnagor nodded.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_How's that for a plot twist? HA!_

_Would you all be interested in reading a prequel to this story that shows how Legolas and Laeriel met?_

_If so then please let me know!_

_See you all in the next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	24. Forgotten Memories II

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Forgotten Memories II**

Laeriel didn't react as she stood there, rooted to the spot, unwilling to move no matter how hard she willed herself to. It was hard to accept the fact that she had to die, but it was even more hard to convince Legolas to end her life. There was no way he would be willing to do so. He could never bring himself to let harm come to her, much less end her life with his own hands.

"Is there no other way?" she finally whispered.

"_I only wish there were_," Hîrnagor's specter reached out and caressed her face.

"Will you be there? When the time comes for me to pass on?"

The wind blew around the elf-maiden as his hand lifted. "_I have always been by your side,"_ his gaze lingered towards Legolas.

"You're Legolas?"

_"I live on through him. You can say...I'm like his ancestor of sorts_," Hîrnagor grinned at her.

"That explains the resemblance..."

She cringed and pressed her hand against her chest as her legs started shaking.

"_You are running out of time Laeriel, soon the curse will turn you into one of the wraiths." _

"I will _not _let this become my fate," she hissed angrily.

Hîrnagor's image began to flicker. "_My time here is up. Remember that I am always by your side Laeriel, I always will be. Farewell my little songstress, may we meet again in another life." _

"No! Don't go!" Laeriel cried out loud.

Legolas whirled around with an arrow nocked and ready while Aragorn had his sword drawn. The Mirkwood Prince ran over to Laeriel, who had sunk to the floor, and was covering her face with her hands.

"What happened?"

"I saw him..."

He cocked his head to the side. "Who did you see Laeriel?"

"Hîrnagor."

"The Elf who saved you in the past? Here? How?"

Laeriel lifted up her head and Legolas was able to see tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. Gently he reached a hand out to brush it away with his thumb, and she leaned in to his touch.

"He came to tell me of my past and Legolas...there is something else I must tell you," she murmured.

"What is it?"

"You..." her voice started trembling and she took a deep breath, "You must be the one to end my life when Sauron starts to fall."

His eyes widened and he gripped her shoulders, shaking her as if she had lost her mind. Aragorn saw this and came over to knelt beside the two, giving the Mirkwood Prince a harsh look for treating his cousin this way.

"What are you talking about Laeriel? There's no way I can do that!" he cried, getting up sharply to stand and the stern of the boat they were on.

"Laeriel?" Aragorn noticed her shoulders were sagged in defeat, like she had no energy left in her.

"Please Legolas, only you can do this. I would not want it any other way," she implored.

Legolas punched the mast of the boat with his right hand, not caring if his limb ended up hurting in any way. Laeriel got up and went over, gingerly slipping her hand into his and sighed inwardly when he did not pull away, but he refused to look at her.

"Unless I die, Sauron will not truly be killed. He will live on, through me, and then this journey will be for naught."

Aragorn flicked his gaze back and forth between the two Elves.

"But to kill my own beloved with my own hands! How do you expect me to say yes to that request Laeriel? We may be immortal but even death cannot elude us!"

The elf-maiden lowered her head. "If you will not do it, then I will do it."

He whirled around sharply.

"I wanted it to be you Legolas, but I knew you would refuse. If you will not end my life, then I will do it myself when the time comes."

"What's going on here?" Aragorn demanded as the two Elves continued to ignore him.

* * *

"I saw the spirit of Hîrnagor here and he told me my past, and another piece of vital information."

The Ranger locked gazes with his cousin as he waited for her to continue.

"Sauron will not die unless the part of him living inside me is destroyed at the same time Frodo throws the ring into Mount Doom," Laeriel finished with a breathless sigh.

"You mean..."

"She must die if we want to win this war," Legolas spat as he refused to look at the two.

Laeriel suddenly grabbed the curved hunting knife from Aragorn's belt and pressed it against her throat. The Ranger sprang into action and reached out to take the knife back but the elf-maiden backed away, standing precariously close to the edge of the boat, where the slightest movements would tip her over backwards into the river.

"_Dartho! Laeriel!_" Aragorn shouted in Elvish. _  
_

Alarmed by the panicked tone his friend was using, Legolas finally turned to find Laeriel holding a blade against her throat.

"No!"

He caught her hand before she could slice into the skin on her neck. Wrestling with her for several moments the Mirkwood Prince managed to snatch the knife away, tossing it back to Aragorn while pulling Laeriel against his chest.

"_Leithio nin Legolas!_" she cried in a muffled voice.

"I will not," he countered.

"Let me die so this will end with the ring!"

Legolas tightened his arms around her small frame.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I apologize for this short chapter_

_Next one will resume with the Pelennor Fields battle!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	25. Battle Of Pelennor Fields I

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle Of Pelennor Fields I**

No matter where Gandalf looked he could only see endless Orcs pouring forth from the breached gates of Minas Tirith. Above his head soared fireballs, launched by the enemies as they attempted to bring down the White City from afar. There was nothing he could do now except get the women and children out of the city, and hopefully hold off long enough to await the arrival of Rohan. Pippin had just rushed to him screaming that Denethor planned on burning himself and Faramir alive. He was making his way towards the throne room but was preoccupied with saving the city.

"Retreat!" he shouted as soldiers rushed past him, "The city is breached. Fall back to the second level. Get the women and children out. Get them out. Retreat!"

Soldiers situated at the gate led people through before closing the doors.

"Come on! Come on!" they urged.

It was futile.

The Orcs stormed through the gate like it was nothing and began slaughtering everything and everyone in sight. Women and children screamed all around as they frantically scrambled to get out of the way of the Orcs.

"Fight! Fight to the last man. Fight for your lives!" Gandalf barked.

The Witch King suddenly landed in front of him. "You have failed! The world of Men will fall," it hissed to him.

Raising a sword in the air the wraith prepared to strike Gandalf, but a loud horn in the distance distracted him as the Witch King turned to listen. The White Wizard listened too and he realized it was the horns from Rohan. They had come to aid Gondor. The Witch King turned back to look at Gandalf and then flew off on his gigantic Nazgûl, leaving the Wizard behind.

* * *

Éowyn could not believe her eyes when the Rohirrim finally arrived upon Pelennor Fields, Minas Tirith burning in fire and overrun with Orcs. The city was breached, and she could see soldiers of Gondor desperately fighting to defend their home. Her eyes fell upon a battalion of Orcs which had sensed their presence, and were forming ranks with pikes in front and the archers behind them.

"Courage Merry," she whispered, placing her arm around his shoulder. "Courage for our friends."

"Éomer, take your Éored down the left flank," Théoden commanded.

"Flank ready!" she heard her brother respond.

Théoden continued with his orders as he rode down the lie. "Gamling, follow the King's banner down the centre. Grimbold! Take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!" he turned to face his men, rousing them to battle. "Arise! Arise riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!" the King of Rohan shouted.

Simultaneously the soldiers of Rohan all lowered their spears, while the Orcs mimicked their movements with their pikes.

"Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll look after you," Éowyn whispered in Merry's ear.

The Hobbit smiled and looked around at the men, eagerness pumping through his veins.

A loud clunking sound drew the maiden's attention as she lifted her head to see her uncle running his sword along the spears.

"Ride now, ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's ending! Death!" he shouted.

The Rohirrim echoed his words. "Death!"

"Death!" Théoden cried even louder.

"Death!" repeated his army.

"Death!"

This time Merry and Éowyn joined in as they lifted up their swords. "Death!" they both cried.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

Horns resounded across the plains as Théoden led his army into a slow walk, which broke out into a full gallop as they closed the gap between themselves and their enemies. The Orc archers prepared their bows and waited for orders to let their arrows loose as the Rohirrim galloped closer and closer.

"Fire!" Gothmog ordered.

Arrows soared through the air and impaled some riders through their armors, causing their horses to fall to the ground, but still the Rohirrim pressed on, unperturbed and more determined than ever. Seeing this the Orcs began to panic as their moves did not hinder the army at all.

"Charge!" Théoden yelled.

"Death!" Merry screamed.

The Rohirrim slammed into the frightened Orc army as they began to run away, giving the army their chance to slaughter their enemies left, right, and centre.

* * *

Gandalf urged Shadowfax into a gallop as the mare broke through the doors leading to the Tombs of the Kings. Here he spotted Denethor standing on a pyre, pouring oil on himself and his son, while soldiers stood nearby with torches in hand, ready to light it on fire at a moment's notice.

"Stay this madness!" he commanded.

Denethor grabbed a torch and whirled around to face Gandalf.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory!" he retorted.

The Steward of Gondor dropped the torch on the pyre, instantly setting it alight with a burning flame. Gandalf grabbed a spear from one of the soldiers and galloped forward, knocking Denethor off the pyre with the blunt end of the weapon. Pippin used this chance to scramble on the mountain of wood, somehow rolling Faramir off the burning pyre and using his bare hands to snuff out any flames. Seeing this, Denethor began wrestling with the small Hobbit.

"No! You will not take my son from me!" the Steward screamed.

"No! Ahhh!" Pippin yelled as Denethor forced him to the ground.

Shadowfax rode forward and Gandalf made the mare rear up on its hind legs, striking Denethor back onto the pyre flames. He turned on his side and cast his eyes upon his son, who was beginning to stir.

"Faramir!" he breathed.

His son opened his eyes the slightest and stared back at him.

Suddenly Denethor jumped up and began screaming as he caught on fire. He rushed past the guards along the corridor, breaking through the doors and running into the forecourt of Minas Tirith, finally plummeting to his death in a fiery grave.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," Gandalf murmured.

* * *

"Drive them to the river!" Éomer commanded.

The Rohirrim had forced the Orcs to back away in retreat, they were winning for the first time against the forces of Mordor. Merry and Éowyn managed to stay on their horse as they continued their fight. It didn't matter how many Orcs there were. They were fighting for their loved ones and for their friends, that alone was enough to keep the two going.

"Make safe the city!"

Théoden suddenly became distracted as he turned his horse around. A loud horn blasted into the air as a long line of Mûmakil came into view, steered by the Haradrim. Beneath the feet of the gigantic beasts were Orcs as they scrambled out of the way, allowing their allies to take over the battle and turn the tide. One of the Haradrim blew on his horn, and the Mûmakil began charging at the Rohirrim.

"Reform the line! Reform the line!" Théoden ordered.

The Rohirrim pulled their horses up into a line.

"Sound the charge. Take them head on! Charge!"

The horns sounded as the Rohirrim charged to meet the Haradrim headfirst. In response the Mûmakil began swaying their heads from side to side, swiping at many of the riders with their tusks, sending them airborne while others were knocked over or trampled. Still the Rohirrim pressed on bravely, firing arrows and maneuvering their horses between the feet of the gigantic beasts. From above archers fired at the Rohirrim below, killing many of them while the army desperately fought to regain the upper-hand.

Éomer threw a spear at the Haradrim steering one of the Mûmakil, causing him to fall over to the side, which made the beast plow into its fellow comrade, sending both beasts toppling to the ground.

"Take the reigns," Éowyn commanded, handing it to Merry as she snatched a sword from an Orc. "Pull him left. Left!"

Merry tugged on the reigns and steered the horse while the maiden slashed at the back feet of the Mûmakil, which made the beast roar and topple on the ground.

"Aim for the heads!" she heard her brother shout.

Arrows were fired at the nearest beast, which reared up on its hind legs, sending its riders falling to the ground.

"Bring it down! Bring it down! Bring it down!" Théoden yelled.

As the Rohirrim continued to fire at the beast, the Mûmakil finally fell backward, which caused the horse carrying Éowyn and Merry to rear, sending them spilling to the ground. The maiden of Rohan avoided being crushed by the beast by rolling away at the last minute, and quickly stood up to search for the little Hobbit she had promised to look after.

"Merry!" she called.

Several Orcs attempted to fight her but she fought fiercely, stabbing and slashing with her sword to defend herself. Merry emerged from underneath the beast, coughing out dust which had lodged in his throat. However the Hobbit had little time to defend himself for a Haradrim cornered him. He fought bravely, managing to kill not one, but several Haradrim until another managed to grab him by the throat. Still Merry refused to give up, finally succeeding in slashing his throat stabbing the Haradrim several times.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Here's another update for you all!_

_Second part will be coming tomorrow!_

_Stay tuned for the army of the dead and find out what will happen to Laeriel! _

_Thanks for sticking with me this far~_

_Your reviews and support mean a lot to me!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	26. Battle Of Pelennor Fields II

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Battle Of Pelennor Fields II**

"We are almost at Minas Tirith," Aragorn murmured as the looming White City came into view.

Laeriel had settled down a bit after the little argument she had with Legolas, and the two Elves were now standing next to one another on the stern of the ship. The elf-maiden had a hand pressed around her upper left arm, where the curse was beginning to bother and ache. She didn't dare tell Legolas this, but she could feel her strength fading with each passing moment. A warm sensation prickled her neck area, and Laeriel glanced down her tunic to see the necklace was glowing brightly. Whenever the necklace glowed, she could feel her strength returning and the aching subsiding.

"Do not fear. We will win this battle," Legolas answered.

"My axe is dying to kill some Orcs," grunted Gimli.

The elf-maiden smiled.

* * *

"Rally to me!" Théoden cried as they killed another Mûmakil. "To me!"

Looking upward at the sky the Rohan King spotted a giant Nazgûl flying right at him. His horse tried to run but the fell creature snatched up both Man and horse, tossing them into the air, where Théoden became trapped underneath his steed. Pinned and unable to move, he tried desperately to pull himself free but his strength was fading fast.

"Feast on his flesh," the Witch King breathed.

Théoden glanced up in agitation as he tried even harder to move away but his legs were pinned. Suddenly before the Nazgûl could reach down, a soldier stood in front of him with a sword and shield in hand.

"I will kill you if you touch him," the soldier hissed.

"Do not come between a Nazgûl and his prey."

The gigantic beast lunged at Éowyn but she side-stepped out of the way, cutting off the Nazgûl's head with her sword. It flailed about blindly until the Witch King was forced to dismount his beast. The maiden of Rohan hastily grabbed a wooden shield from the floor and turned, eyes widening as she stared at the morning star in the wraith's hand. The Witch King slammed it forcefully into her but Éowyn rolled out of the way. This happened for three more times, with the maiden ducking and jumping away from the weapon. However the morning star eventually caught her, breaking the wooden shield and her arm at the same time. She collapsed on the ground breathlessly as the Witch King towered over her.

* * *

Aragorn ordered them to hide below the sides of the ship so they wouldn't be seen as they neared the harbor. Anticipation and eagerness pounded through Laeriel's veins. This is it. This is the battle that will determine the fate of her cousin's city, and the elf-maiden would rather die defending it than see Gondor become another of Sauron's realms.

"Late as usual, pirate scum!" she heard an Orc bark as their ships stopped. "There's knifework here needs doing. Come on you sea rats, get off your ships!"

She looked to her cousin for the signal.

The Ranger inclined his head once.

Together Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Laeriel jumped off from the ship, startling the Orcs as their expressions morphed to one of shock.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!"

They charged forward towards the Orcs while the undead army surged out from behind them. The look on the Orcs faces were enough to give hope to Laeriel as they crashed into the creatures. Firing arrow after arrow from her quiver, the elf-maiden made sure none escaped alive. What she couldn't shoot with her bow, she made up for with her twin blades, wielding them with deadly accuracy, slashing Orcs left and right with her weapons.

* * *

Éowyn gasped as the Witch King lifted her up by the throat, and she frantically tried to pry his hand away.

"You fool," it hissed in her face. "No Man can kill me. Die now!"

Her eyes fell upon Merry, who had crept up unnoticed behind the Witch King's back. The Hobbit raised his sword in the air and stabbed it into the wraith's back. He screamed in agony and fell backwards, clutching his sword arm while the Witch King dropped Éowyn and fell to the ground. Using this chance the maiden pulled off her helmet, revealing herself before the wraith.

"I am no Man!" she exclaimed.

With a loud yell she thrust her sword forward into the face of the Witch King. A spark emitted from the space between its helmet and her sword was thrown backwards. The Witch King gave a loud shrill yelp as it folded in on itself, and Éowyn watched as the creature disappeared from sight.

* * *

"Fifteen, sixteen," Legolas muttered as he fired arrows consecutively.

Farther away Laeriel was fighting near the fallen bodies of the riders of Rohan. Her eyes spotted an Orc moving towards a fallen soldier several feet away from her. Not wanting another to lose their life, the elf-maiden kicked the Orc coming at her, and then began running towards the one trailing after the person on the ground. Upon closer inspection as she neared, Laeriel realized it was not a soldier, but Éowyn. The maiden of Rohan had somehow disguised herself as a soldier and was frantically crawling away from the vile creature.

"Merry!" she heard her call.

"He won't make it," Laeriel murmured.

Drawing an arrow from her quiver, the Elleth quickly notted it and let it soar through the air.

The arrow pierced the Orc right through the throat.

* * *

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted.

The Mirkwood Prince whirled around while his friend pointed at a Mûmakil coming straight for them. Steeling himself for this the nimble Elf ran forward towards the gigantic creature. Deftly leaping onto the fore feet of the beast, Legolas began climbing upward, leaping towards the hind legs when a trunk came swinging his way. Using the arrows protruding from its body as a ladder of sorts, he made his way towards the top of the Mûmakil and started pulling out more arrows.

"Thirty three, thirty four," he continued as bodies fell from the construction.

Haradrim began running towards him while others fired arrow in his direction, but the swift Prince was quicker and fought them off. Grabbing a swinging rope hanging from the side, Legolas swung down towards the thick ropes holding the construction on the beast's back. Keeping his grip on the rope firm as he spun around in circles due to the running, he quickly unsheathed one of his blades. Slashing twice at the coarse ropes keeping the construction in place, Legolas used the momentum to pull himself back up as the tent fell off and onto the ground, where the undead army swarmed around it. Left standing alone as the Mûmakil continued running without a guide this time, Legolas ran towards the head. Once there he grabbed three arrows from his quiver, sighted, and let them fly right into the beast's skull. The Mûmakil let out a loud roar as its legs buckled underneath. Legolas slid down the trunk of the beast coolly, landing safely right in front of Gimli as he cocked his head once to the side.

Gimli stared at the fallen beast. "That still only counts as one!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Laeriel made her way over to where Éowyn was just as the maiden of Rohan managed to crawl to where her uncle laid. Tears formed in the elf-maiden's eyes as she stepped back briefly, giving the two some privacy while making sure no more Orcs would disturb the two.

"I know your face," Théoden murmured while she gently stroked his face. "Éowyn," he smiled at his niece, "my eyes darken."

The smile on her face faded. "No," she said. "No. I'm going to save you!"

Théoden returned the smile. "You already did. Éowyn, my body is broken. You have to let me go," he whispered.

"No," she shook her head gently, fighting back tears which were threatening to pour down her face.

"I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company; I shall not now feel ashamed."

The King of Rohan gave his niece one final, loving look.

"Éowyn," he breathed.

His hand fell limply to his side. Éowyn burst into tears as she sat there, cradling her uncle's body against her own. Seeing this the elf-maiden knelt next to her friend, wrapping her arms around the maiden's shoulder while she mourned silently for Théoden's passing. She knew what it felt like to lose a loved one, after all her entire village was killed when she was a young infant. Hearing the tale from Hîrnagor's spirit made it difficult to bear. Together the two cried silently for the King who had bravely led his army to aid Gondor, and died an honorable death in the end.

* * *

With the Orcs driven back and Gondor safe from Sauron's forces, Aragorn stood face to face with the King of the Dead while the others watched on silently.

"Release us!" demanded the spectral.

"Bad idea!" Gimli spoke up as the King glared at the Dwarf. "Very handy in a tight spot these lads, despite the fact they're dead."

The King flicked his eyes back to Aragorn. "You gave us your word!"

Aragorn nodded. "I hold your oath fulfilled. Go. Be at peace," he said to the army.

The King of the Dead smiled at the Ranger. A strong wind began blowing through the army as Aragorn watched on, noticing how the spectral had a peaceful look on his face. Slowly the army began to fade from view until only the bony, skeletal remains of the King remained, and he too, vanished with the rest of his army. Aragorn turned around and looked at Legolas, who bowed low to him as the Ranger smiled.

* * *

Éomer walked amongst the dead bodies, searching for any signs of those he knew. Next to him trotted Pippin, the Hobbit also searching for traces of either Merry or Aragorn and the others. He came upon a cloak on the floor, one he recognized as belonging to his friend, and snatched it up from the ground.

"Merry!" he shouted.

"No!" Éomer gasped as he rushed towards the body of his sister.

Legolas noticed the commotion and rested his gaze upon two bodies on the ground. The first one he saw Éomer pick up and cradle, but the second was far too familiar for the Mirkwood Prince to ignore.

"Laeriel!"

His beloved was lying on the ground next to Éowyn, with three arrows protruding from her back. There were also slash marks and cuts all along her body. Judging from the way she was lying over the maiden, Legolas knew immediately Laeriel had protected Éowyn from an attack. Her Galadhrim bow from her grandmother lay a few feet from her hand, while her blades were covered with crimson blood. Whatever attacked her must have used her swords against her. The sight of her was enough to make his blood boil, and Legolas vowed silently to discover who had done this vile deed.

"She protected her from harm," the Mirkwood Prince said flatly.

"I...I am sorry for this Legolas...I had no idea Éowyn..." Éomer trailed off.

Sliding his arms underneath her body Legolas gently picked up Laeriel after pulling the arrows from her back.

"We must get them back to the city."

* * *

With the wounded brought to the Houses of Healing within Gondor, Aragorn walked slowly over to his cousin first. Legolas was gently washing the blood from her wounds while a healer worked to bandage her abdomen. Wordlessly the two looked at one another, with the latter narrowing his eyes briefly before going back to attending to his beloved. The Ranger knew Legolas would not rest until he discovered who had done this to Laeriel, and he himself would feel guilty if he didn't help his friend discover the truth.

A few feet away sat Éomer who was watching over the body of his sister. She had been dressed in a brown robe, and laid out flat across the floor. Aragorn approached and took a seat, gently lifting her damaged arm to look at it. The sight of her broken arm caused Aragorn to bow his head. Squeezing water out of a cloth sitting in a basin, he began to bathe her head with it while Éomer watched in grief. Suddenly Éowyn breathed heavily and her eyes opened to look at the Ranger.

_With a sigh, you turn away,  
__With a deepening heart no words to say.  
__You will find that the world has changed forever._

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the battle of Pelennor Fields. Éowyn had since then recovered from her injuries, and was standing near a window. She moved to walk closer and stare at the rising sun, while Faramir quietly watched her from where she stood.

_And the trees are now turning from green to gold,  
__And the sun is now fading, I wish I could hold you closer._

* * *

Pippin was the only one still on the battlefield that evening, as he continued to search for the body of Merry.

"Merry!" he cried, running forward to where his friend was.

Rolling an Orc body off his friend which had concealed him from view, Pippin cradled Merry's body on his lap, noting the blood on the corner of his friend's lips.

"Merry it's me," he whispered as the Hobbit opened his eyes to look at him. "It's Pippin!"

"I'd knew you'd find me," Merry whispered hoarsely as he smiled.

"Yes," Pippin nodded vigorously.

Merry frowned slightly at his friend. "Are you going to leave me?" he asked.

"No Merry, I'm going to look after you."

He covered his friend with the fallen cloak and helped him back towards the gated city of Minas Tirith.

* * *

"How is she?" Aragorn asked, entering the room where Laeriel was resting in.

Legolas had his head bowed and his hands gripping those of his beloved. It had been at least three weeks and still Laeriel showed no signs of waking up. No matter what they did or tried, the elf-maiden hadn't moved since being brought into the Houses of Healing. Even Gandalf was at a loss. Externally all her wounds had healed up without any complications, but for some reason that eludes even him, the White Wizard could not fathom why Laeriel isn't awakening.

"Will she remain like this?" Legolas asked brokenly.

Gandalf sighed heavily and leaned on his staff. "I cannot say for sure Legolas, but I have a feeling she will awaken soon."

The Mirkwood Prince pressed his forehead against her hand.

"Look!" Aragorn suddenly cried.

All eyes in the room turned to Laeriel's body with Legolas being the most intent. To their horror blood began trickling out of the corner of her mouth. The Mirkwood Prince made to wipe it up but Gandalf held him back, having sensed it was no ordinary blood.

"No!" he snapped. "Do not touch her!"

He pushed Legolas out of the way and stood over the elf-maiden, raising his staff and pointing it at her. Legolas lunged forward at this point but Aragorn grabbed his arms, restricting his friend's movements while the Mirkwood Prince thrashed violently about.

"Be calm my friend," Aragorn tried to reason.

"_Leithio nin Aragorn!_" spat Legolas angrily.

"_Boe de nestad, Legolas._"

Legolas struggled once more but stopped when he realized what Aragorn said was true.

"Come forth foul beast! I command you to leave her body!" Gandalf roared.

Laeriel's body convulsed and arched violently off the bed as her eyes flew open. However they were not her eyes, and Gandalf felt the urge to hasten with his actions lest they forever lost the elf-maiden to Sauron's hold.

"Begone!" he commanded.

She began to laugh.

But it was not her laugh.

It was full of evil and darkness.

"She belongs to me!" the voice of Sauron said.

"How dare you speak with her body!" Legolas shouted.

"Aragorn, soon you will bow to me!" cackled the possessed elf-maiden.

Gandalf shoved his staff in front of him just like he did with Théoden. "Leave her body and never return!"

"Laeriel is mine! I have marked her since she was little!"

"Begone!"

The White Wizard whirled his staff around him, striking Laeriel in the head as the elf-maiden let out a gasp. Wrenching himself free from Aragorn's hold, Legolas ran forward and caught his beloved while Gandalf lowered his staff and exhaled loudly.

"Laeriel! Laeriel!"

Her eyes fluttered open again and this time they were blue.

"Legolas?..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How's the story so far? _

_I'm debating on if I should have Laeriel kidnapped by Sauron or not._

_What do you all think? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_I am going to bury myself in my blankets now, since it is freezing here where I live._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	27. For Your Sake

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Your Sake **

"Lady Laeriel?"

A gentle knock upon the door interrupted Laeriel's reading as the elf-maiden glanced up from the book. Éowyn was standing there with a bowl of soup in her hand and behind her was someone she did not recognize. Placing the book down she smiled and waved them into the room. The maiden of Rohan noticed Legolas had fallen asleep in one corner of the room, a blanket draped around his slender frame. Laeriel saw their eyes flick towards his direction and shook her head, holding a finger against her lips.

"He just fell asleep. Let's not wake him up," she whispered.

Éowyn gave a nod and sat down. "I brought you some soup," the maiden replied.

"Thank you. I am sorry for troubling you like this," Laeriel sighed, taking the bowl from her friend's hand.

"I heard from Gandalf about what happened. Are you sure you are alright?" Éowyn frowned.

Laeriel shook her head and exhaled deeply, and when she looked at the maiden again, Éowyn saw fatigue and weariness in her expression.

"My strength is draining. Ever since Legolas told me what happened after the battle, of how Mithrandir saved me, my body has not been responding in the way I want it to. Sauron is growing stronger, I can feel it. It won't be long until I leave this realm and join the Valar."

"We won't let that happen!" exclaimed the maiden.

"You haven't told me who your friend is," Laeriel smiled at the man behind Éowyn.

"This is Faramir, son of Denethor, of Gondor. "

The elf-maiden widened her eyes. "You are Boromir's brother?"

Faramir stepped forward. "You knew my brother?"

Painful memories of the past were brought up as Laeriel lowered her head, fighting to blink back tears as the scene kept replaying inside her mind.

"He died...protecting me from Uruk-hai," she finally answered.

Silence.

"I am sorry Faramir, I should have been stronger to save him."

He placed a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. His eyes were not of hatred or anger, but one of peace and understanding.

"My brother would have wanted you to survive. All my life he has only ever cared for me, but if what you said is true, that he willingly gave up his life to defend you, then it means he did not regret his decision."

Laeriel forced a smile on her face.

"Let's leave you to eat in peace," Éowyn stood up and departed the room.

As soon as the two were gone Laeriel placed the bowl of soup on the side and pressed a hand against her mouth. Trying her best to stifle the coughing, the elf-maiden pulled her hand away to find it stained with blood. It became difficult to breathe, each ragged breath she took felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing her heart and throat.

A warm pair of arm suddenly wrapped themselves around her and she turned to find Legolas sitting on the bed.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"I could smell your blood," he answered, taking her hand to clean the blood with a cloth.

Laeriel sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Sleep is nothing compared to what you are suffering."

Her body jerked and arched while Legolas quickly pressed the cloth against her mouth. The elf-maiden coughed violently into the square piece of silk, each worse than the last. When her coughing subsided at last, the Mirkwood Prince pulled it away to find it stained with blood.

"You won't last like this," she could hear the urgency in his voice.

"I will last long enough to see the Ring destroyed," she deliberately left out the last part.

Legolas placed the soiled cloth aside and picked up the bowl of soup.

"You must eat something," he urged, holding a spoonful up.

"I'm not hungry."

"_Vana loth_, please, eat something so you can survive."

Hearing him call her little flower was enough to make Laeriel open her mouth. The soup was a bit spicy, but contained a hint of sweetness as well. This was her first time having soup made in Rohan, and though she preferred soup made by Arwen back in Imladris, Éowyn's own wasn't that bad.

"You need to eat too," she said, pushing the spoon at him.

"Then we will share," he responded to appease her.

* * *

With the soup finished Legolas carefully led Laeriel out of the room and into the Great Hall of Minas Tirith, where the elf-maiden saw her cousin, Gimli, and Éomer standing there with Gandalf, as if waiting for their arrival. The elf-maiden dipped her head in greeting as she passed by Aragorn, where Legolas brought her over to one of the white pillars.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf said as he paced the hall. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn replied, looking at the White Wizard.

Laeriel pressed a hand over her heart. "He doesn't. I would feel it. Frodo is still safe with the Ring," she added.

"It's only a matter of time," the White Wizard continued his pacing, voice growing ever more with concern. "He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there!" Gimli drawled out, puffing away on his pipe. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

Gandalf turned around to look the Dwarf straight in the eyes. "Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

Gimli lowered his pipe to dwell on Gandalf's words. Legolas slipped an arm around Laeriel's waist, drawing her closer as the elf-maiden leaned on his shoulder for comfort and support, their cloaks fluttering about in the light breeze blowing from the window.

"I've sent him to his death," Gandalf murmured.

Aragorn walked forward. "No. There is still hope for Frodo," he said as he drew closer to Gandalf. "He needs time and safe passage through the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that," he finished.

"How?" quarried Gimli.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli choked on his pipe. Laeriel let out a small gasp while Legolas' expression became grave and full of concern.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," Éomer argued.

Aragorn spun around to face the group. "Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye _fixed _upon us." the Ranger turned towards Gandalf once again. "Keep him blind to all else that moves."

Understanding dawned on Legolas' face as he lifted up his head. "A diversion," he called.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Gimli grunted from where he sat.

"Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait," Gandalf spoke to the Ranger.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn answered confidently.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I've been trying to update but FFNet was down whenever I tried._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_What do you think of the story so far? _

_I apologize if it's a bit shorter than the last one ahaha_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~ _


	28. Towards The Final Battle

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Towards The Final Battle**

Laeriel couldn't sleep that night. A sense of foreboding was keeping her awake despite the comforting warmth of Legolas asleep next to her. They will be preparing for the final battle against Sauron, and though she will be joining them in this fight, the elf-maiden knew more than anyone that her strength will not last her on the battlefield. Yet she will press on. She will not waver in this battle. When the time comes, when Sauron begins to fall, she will end her own life so everyone will finally be at peace. Placing a hand gently on Legolas' golden tresses, she began stroking his head softly. If she told him what she planned to do, he will no doubt be against it. Therefore she won't reveal it until the very last second. The only thing Laeriel regretted is leaving him to join the Valar.

"Please, if the Valar are watching over me, let me come back to him."

Legolas stirred but continued sleeping, face softening as she continued her gentle ministrations.

"It pains my heart to have to do this Legolas, but I hope you will forgive me for what I will do," she murmured softly.

_"You will survive. You will live until the two of you join us in the Valar." _

The ghostly spectral if Hîrnagor materialized within the room and Laeriel smiled at him.

"Will I really?"

"_It is not your fate to join us so young little Laeriel. When you end your life at the same time the One Ring is destroyed, the grace of Arda and __Ilúvatar shall return you to this plane. Your destiny and that of Legolas was written in the stars long ago, and by going through this, your love for one another will only evermore grow stronger." _  


A relaxed sense of peace overcame Laeriel as she laughed quietly.

"_Le hannon Hîrnagor." _

_"We will always watch over you," _the spectral said before fading.

Shifting herself down underneath the covers again, the elf-maiden closed her eyes and found herself drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The city of Gondor looked too quiet and ghostly to Éowyn as she stood at a balcony, overlooking the city below while Faramir stood quietly behind her. She had returned to the Houses of Healing after delivering soup to her friend Laeriel, and hadn't left the room since. The maiden of Rohan knew her brother will march with Lord Aragorn towards the Black Gate, in an effort to give their friend Frodo more time to reach Mount Doom. This time she will not be joining them. Instead she will await her brother's return at the White City.

"The City has fallen silent. There is no warmth left in the sun," she murmured quietly.

Faramir moved to stand behind her.

"It grows so cold," Éowyn continued.

"It's just the damp of the first spring rain," he explained as she looked up at him. He returned the smile and took her hand in his, while Éowyn leaned her head against his shoulder. "I do not believe this darkness will endure," Faramir finished as they stood watching the city together.

* * *

When morning approached the White City Laeriel opened her eyes to find the space next to her empty, with traces of warmth lingering behind. Legolas always woke at the break of dawn, a habit of his since his early days in Mirkwood. Wondering why he hadn't woken her up, the elf-maiden sat up in bed and looked around the room. His cloak, swords, along with his bow and quiver of arrows were missing, which meant he had gotten dressed already. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Laeriel stood up and immediately the room began spinning around her. Placing a hand on the table to steady herself, she got dressed while fighting against the dizziness in her head. Taking off the silver night gown her grandmother had given to her, Laeriel pulled on the tunic Arwen made, and suddenly a wave of sadness washed over her. She missed her sister. Especially after hearing how her life was also tied to the Ring as well. Wearing the tunic made Laeriel feel like Arwen was right beside her, and she quickly buckled the quiver and swords onto her back. Sitting down on the bed again the elf-maiden laced on her boots and grabbed her bow, then securely fastened the cloak around her shoulders.

"Laeriel?"

She looked up just as Legolas walked in through the door.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she inquired, standing up once her boots were laced.

"You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you."

Legolas walked forward and sat down on the bed beside her.

"Your braid is undone," Laeriel observed, making him face away from her so she could wrap two thin strands around his head.

"It will just come off again during the battle," he chuckled.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Then I'll just have to redo it again and again."

"I will personally do your hair when we return to Imladris."

"_Adar _will most definitely invite your father over for our wedding," just the thought of it was enough to make Laeriel blush.

"They have been looking most forward to it."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "I still need to shoot Elladan and Elrohir for disturbing us in the garden that day."

The Mirkwood Prince laughed out loud.

"They deserve it," she muttered.

"That they do."

She pressed her forehead against Legolas' and closed her eyes.

"For now, let us remain like this."

He was more than willing to comply.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Another short chapter but thought I'd throw in some Legolas/Laeriel fluff_

_The final battle is coming soon!_

_Stick with me until the very end!_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	29. March Upon The Black Gate

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**March Upon The Black Gate**

When Laeriel and Legolas left their room later that day to head for the stables, they passed Aragorn along the way. He was clad in a black armor emblazoned with the White Tree of Gondor on front, and the young elleth could feel pride radiating off her cousin. He had finally decided to embrace his true heritage and reclaim the throne of Gondor, to lead his people in a final battle to free Middle-Earth from the influence of Sauron. Unable to help herself, Laeriel walked briskly over to him and smiled when he saw her approach.

"You look fitting for a king," she said warmly.

He returned her smile but she could tell it was not reaching his eyes.

"What is the matter?"

"Arwen is dying..."

Her own eyes widened and her heart quickened against her chest. Laeriel pressed her head against her cousin's chest and hugged him, hoping to comfort him with the warmth of her body.

"She will live. She will. I know she will."

Aragorn hugged his cousin. "Frodo will not fail us," he agreed.

Gimli and Legolas returned to join the duo just as Aragorn prepared to head for the stables. Soldiers were lined up along the courtyard when he passed, and they all saluted their king. He exchanged a brief look with Éomer, and the two men hurried towards where the horses were stationed. Laeriel lingered in the back, intending to wait until they were all gone but Legolas remained. Before she even knew it, her legs gave out and her body fell against the floor.

"Laeriel!

"I'm alright," she gasped.

Legolas pulled her against him, pressing a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up."

"It's nothing Legolas," Laeriel brushed the hand away.

"You are burning up. Do not tell me it is nothing," he sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled loudly, "it must be Sauron. We need to destroy the Ring or else..."

The Mirkwood Prince trailed off at the last sentence.

She pressed a hand against his frowning face. "Do not worry. I will survive," she murmured.

* * *

It was a half a day's march to Mordor with Aragorn leading the army. Laeriel rode on Arod with Legolas sitting behind, his arms wrapped around her waist. Up front was her cousin, followed by Gandalf and Éomer. Merry and Pippin were riding respectively with Gandalf and Éomer, both looking very nervous. Laeriel leaned against Legolas, breathing heavily as her limbs began to ache.

Aragorn urged his horse forward towards the Black Gate and stopped in front.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" he shouted at the gate.

The gates opened and Laeriel could see a figure riding out towards them. He was a ghastly sight to behold. A helmet reminiscent of the tower of Sauron covered the figure's eyes, obscuring his features. The only thing she could see clearly was his mouth, which was filled with rotting, yellow teeth. If she hadn't been sick and fighting the urge to hold herself back, the elf-maiden would have turned away from the sight.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," the figure said eerily.

Tilting her head back Laeriel could see Legolas was looking at the figure aghast, his face twisting into one of disgust and contempt.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" the figure continued.

Gandalf urged Shadowfax forward a few inches, gripping his staff tightly while Pippin clung to the White Wizard.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron," Gandalf began as he glared at the figure, "faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The figure cocked its misshapen head at the White Wizard and grinned. "Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee," it said and proceeded to lift up a mithril shirt.

Laeriel's eyes widened.

It belonged to Frodo!

Had he been captured by Sauron?

Then that means the One Ring is with its master!

"No...no...Frodo...hope is lost," she moaned quietly.

"Have faith Frodo is unharmed," Legolas soothed.

"Frodo!" Pippin gasped.

The figure threw the mithril shirt at Gandalf. The White Wizard caught the shirt and clenched it tightly in his hands, while Pippin began to cry.

"Frodo!"

"Silence!" Gandalf thundered.

"No!" Merry's voice joined his friend's lamenting.

"Silence!"

Laeriel lowered her head as tears trickled down the corner of her eyes.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did."

Aragorn trotted forward on his horse to approach the figure, his lips pressed into a thin line of anger.

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade," the figure cackled.

Instead of answering his question Aragorn swiftly unsheathed his blade, and cut off the head of the figure in one clean strike.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli mumbled.

The King of Gondor turned to face his friends. "I do not believe it. I will not."

* * *

The group didn't have time to dwell upon the figure's words for the Black Gates suddenly opened and Laeriel could see an enormous army amassed behind. Orcs began marching forward and Aragorn pulled his horse back.

"Pull back! Pull back!" he shouted.

They rode back towards the army, all of them nervous and scared as they stared at the Orcs coming for them. Uncertainty was in the air. Laeriel knew it. The soldiers were all uncertain if they would make it out of this alive or dead. Truthfully she didn't know either. But she knew they would somehow win.

She must never stop believing.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground!"

Aragorn began riding in front of his army while addressing them. "Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my brothers. I see it in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of Fellowship, but it is_ not _this day! An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is _not _this day! This day we fight!"

The Men became encouraged as they listened to their leader rouse them for battle. One by one they tightened their grip on their weapons, determined looks upon their faces as they waited eagerly.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand! Men of the West!" Aragorn finished.

The soldiers drew their weapons and waited.

Laeriel looked around to find they were surrounded on all sides by Orcs. Their numbers paled in comparison to the one Sauron had unleashed upon them. Her gaze lingered upon Pippin and Merry, the Hobbits having drawn their swords and breathing heavily, no doubt nervous and afraid but determined to fight. Her own hand tightened upon her bow, while her other hand reached behind for an arrow from the quiver strapped to her back.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with two Elves," grunted Gimli.

"What about side by side with two friends?" Legolas countered, smiling down at the Dwarf.

Gimli looked up at them.

"I will stand by you until the very end," Laeriel swore.

The Dwarf smiled. "Aye! I could do that."

Then the Orcs charged.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_The end is approaching!_

_Ah I'm getting more and more teary-eyed thinking about it -sobs-_

_I have a question._

_Do you all want me to continue with this story AFTER the ending of ROTK? _

_If you do then keep in mind it will be AU from thereon out, and will focus on Laeriel and Legolas_

_And perhaps their future child? -wink wink-_

_Or I can go back and write a prequel to how they met instead._

_What do you all want? _

_Let me know your thoughts!_

_See you all next chapter!  
_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	30. The Price Of Victory

**I've decided to write a new LOTR story completely different from my previous one, which I will probably take down when I get home from classes today or something. This new idea has been brewing in my head lately so I decided to give it a shot and see where this one will take me. I've always loved Legolas XD and I can't wait to see The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug when it comes out Friday! Anyone else going to watch it? Orlando Bloom is coming back XD **

**Summary: Laeriel had no recollections of how she came to Rivendell. The only thing she knows is Lord Elrond raised her as his own. When the Council of Elrond is called forth to determine the fate of all Middle-Earth, Laeriel joins the Fellowship in hopes of unraveling the mysterious threads surrounding her past. What she discovers will threaten to rip apart the lives of those whom she holds dear...**

**Laeriel is one of the translations of my real name, the source I used for this is a website called Council of Elrond. **

**Reviews are welcome!**

**Constructive criticism also welcomed!**

**Anything else shall be ignored and used to heat my house (aka flames).**

**I hope you all like this new story! **

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Legolas/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its affiliated belongings!**

**We're at the final chapter! -sobs-**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Those With Courage**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Price Of Victory**

Laeriel gripped her bow tightly and watched solemnly from where she stood. Suddenly a bright beam of light shined down upon them, and she tilted her head back to find the Eye of Sauron staring right at her and her cousin. Aragorn slowly walked forward, as if mesmerized by the Eye, while it called out to him.

"Aragorn! Elessar!" it hissed.

"No! Don't go!" Laeriel shouted.

Her cousin turned around and his sword lowered momentarily as he gazed at Gandalf. The White Wizard lifted up the mithril shirt still clutched in his hand and Aragorn smiled at this.

"For Frodo," he declared softly.

Then he charged forward.

Despite being outnumbered the army, comprised of Men from Gondor and Rohan, bravely charged forward following Aragorn's footsteps. Laeriel willed herself to run with the rest of the group against the weariness of her legs. Closer and closer the black tide of Orcs drew, nearer and nearer, until at last both armies clashed loudly with swords upon shields and spears upon pikes.

Ducking as a sword went sailing over her head, the elf-maiden pierced the wielder with an arrow to the throat, then using that same arrow to shoot another afar as it attempted to attack one of the Men from behind. Someone pressed themselves against her back and she whirled around, ready to defend herself, but it was merely Legolas who stood behind her.

"I will not let you out of my sight," he swore as the two Elves battled.

_Laeriel. _

The voice of Sauron suddenly came, unbidden within her mind as she let out a small gasp of alarm.

_Come join me, my fair Queen, and together we shall rule this Middle-Earth together. You know this battle is folly, Elessar is leading these Men to their deaths. You will only know suffering and pain, but I, I can make all that go away. _

The Orcs around her stayed their weapons and backed away, bowing their heads to her while Legolas looked on in confusion.

_Don't you see? They will not harm you, they know you are my Queen, come Laeriel, come and join my side! _

"I refuse," Laeriel muttered softly, though Legolas picked up on her words.

"Laeriel?"

_Why throw your life away for Men like them? Usurpers of power! Men are weak. They covet power. You know the story of my Nazgûl, of how they came to be. They were once nine Men, who threw away their humanity in return for power! _

Laeriel gulped.

Yes.

She heard tales of the Ringwraiths of Sauron, how when the Great Rings were forged, nine were given to Men. While the Elves used their Rings to benefit their people, Men became corrupted by Sauron's influence when the One Ring was forged. Her father Elrond was the wielder of Vilya, the mightiest of the Three Rings given to the Elven Race. Her grandmother was the keeper of Nenya, and it was through the power of the Ring she was able to preserve and create Lothlórien. The third one, Narya, was worn by Gandalf. This she knew because she caught a glimpse of it during the Grey Havens when Gandalf was visiting.

_Come to me Laeriel, they wish to turn you against me! You were marked since birth to become my Queen, and that foolish Elf stole you from me! They will use you to destroy me Laeriel, come to my side and see them suffer! _

The elf-maiden swallowed hard as a black fog began to cloud her mind. What was she trying to remember? To recall? Who were her friends? Who were her enemies?

Faces began floating around in her mind as the black fog started to settle within. Laeriel saw bits and pieces of her friends. The Hobbits, whom despite their size, are fighting bravely and more courageously than anyone she's ever known. Gimli, who, beneath his ill-temper and irk of Elves, was in truth a gentle and kind soul. Boromir, who had died defending her, who loved her enough to sacrifice his life for her knowing she will never feel the same. Gandalf, who had given up his life so they could forge onward on their quest, then return to see it done. Aragorn, her cousin, who always looked out for her when she was younger and protecting her with his life. Legolas, the Mirkwood Prince who had captured her heart the very first day he came to Imladris, and the one she had pledged herself to before the start of their journey. Are they the ones who wanted to harm her? Were they her enemies?

"_We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms,_" Éomer's voice resounded deep within the recess of her mind.

"_Not for ourselves_," Aragorn had answered.

_Not for ourselves._

_Not for ourselves._

_Not for ourselves. _

Laeriel clung desperately onto those words as she battled against the black fog within her mind, clinging onto her cousin's words as a ray of hope.

Like a ray of light penetrating a black haze, Laeriel lifted up her gaze and stared at the Great Eye as its light fixated itself upon her.

"You lie," she hissed under her breath, observing as the flames quavered lightly in anger. "These Men, these usurpers as you call, are my friends, my family. They seek no other purpose other than to give hope to those who do not have it. They fight so we can all have a tomorrow to look forward to. _You _are the real enemy. You wish to enslave all of Middle-Earth, and of Arda, Sauron. I am _not _your Queen. Nor will I ever be!"

_Come to me! Or die with the rest of them! _Sauron's voice roared in her head.

"Then I will die fighting for those I love!" she shouted loudly, startling the Orcs around them as they stumbled back in shock. Even Legolas became alarmed, turning around to look at her as his chest heaved up and down.

Lifting a hand up in front of her as she stared at her palm, Laeriel drew one of the blades from her back and pointed it in the direction of Sauron's Eye. "I will no longer be your Queen! I am _not _your Queen! You are the enemy of all races alike on Middle-Earth, and I am your Queen no longer!" she repeated angrily.

_Then I will take you by force!_

The Orcs regained their momentum and fell upon the duo once more, and they spun away, whirling their blades about in a deadly dance of Elven steel.

The elf-maiden swallowed, the haze had lifted from her mind, but her limbs remained heavy with weariness and fatigue. Her throat grown hot and dry from thirst, and each breath became more painful to draw than the last. It would not be much longer until her body finally gave out, until an Orc found discovered a blind spot, and she was crushed beneath ceaseless waves. The only relief she had was Sauron's voice no longer echoing inside her mind. She had conquered him, conquered the destiny that had been written for her. And she had won.

A wretched screech of rage and fury echoed in the air, signaling the arrival of the Nazgûl as the fell creatures came swooping down from above.

Snatching up her bow and arrows while simultaneously sheathing her blades, Laeriel aimed for the closest beast sweeping for her. The arrow struck the creature in the breast, but it did not change its course. Its claws were outstretched, aiming right for her and ignoring everything else. Its black eyes hungered for blood, her blood, with the flames of hatred burning beneath its wings. Then it dawned on her. If she will not go willingly, then Sauron will take her by force.

"Legolas!" she screamed as the beast snatched her up in its claw.

The Mirkwood Prince spun around in time to see his beloved being carried off by the Nazgûl, and rage overtook his senses. Whipping two arrows out of his quiver and nocking them quickly, Legolas released them into the air, the pointed tips piercing the creature's wings but still it took off, flying higher and higher into the sky, towards the direction of the Great Eye.

* * *

The claws dug into her skin while Laeriel struggled to free herself from the grip. She'd rather plummet to her death than be forced to become Sauron's Queen against her will. All her struggling seemed to do was irritate the creature, causing it to tighten its grip on her even more.

"_You will become our new mistressssss," _the Ringwraith hissed, peering down at her from the creature's back.

"I'd rather die than become Sauron's Queen!" Laeriel spat angrily.

Wriggling an arm free from the claws of the fell creature, the elf-maiden reached behind for her blade and slashed at the claw holding her. The Nazgûl screeched in pain, but it still refused to let her go. Laeriel was just about to stab at it again when a rush of wind distracted her. A pair of golden wings filled the sky above her as a bright, avian screech followed shortly. Shielding her eyes with the freed hand, Laeriel squinted and saw it was a Eagle.

The Eagles had come to help their cause.

One latched itself onto the back of the Nazgûl, startling the creature as it reared back and opened its claw. Laeriel immediately fell through the air as she let out a piercing shriek of alarm. Thinking this was her way of dying, she closed her eyes, expecting to crash against the floor. However she landed on something soft and velvet to the touch. Opening her eyes to take a look, Laeriel found herself on the back of another Eagle.

"_Le hannon mellon nin_," she murmured in Elvish.

The Eagle let out a short cry in response, swooping down towards the ground and gently placing her right next to Legolas.

"Laeriel!"

The Mirkwood Prince hugged her tightly.

"Now is not the time!" she cried, whirling him out of the way as a blade barely missed Legolas' head.

Together the two continued to battle the endless wave of Orcs until a loud screeching drew everyone, Men and Orc alike, to the Great Eye.

The Great Eye of Sauron flared suddenly, looking this way and that desperately, while the Tower of Barad-Dûr began to collapse beneath Sauron's eye. Laeriel knew what was happening. Frodo had thrown the ring into the fires of Mount Doom, and now Sauron was going to fall. Yet there was one last thing she had to do, to ensure Sauron will never rise again.

Whirling around before Legolas could even react to what she was going to do, Laeriel grabbed his hand, and thrust the sword he was holding right into her stomach.

"Laeriel! No!" Legolas cried when he realized what she had done.

The elf-maiden staggered backwards into the arms of her cousin, who had seen what happened and rushed over as the Orcs fled from the Black Gates of Mordor, ignoring the Men who had gathered in a small group. All around the ground where Sauron's forces have been began crumbling, but miraculously sparing the Men as they stood, watching silently as tears fell down their eyes.

"Frodo!" Merry cried, raising his arm into the air.

Legolas knelt next to Laeriel as the elf-maiden gasped for air.

"Why did you do that! Why!" he cried.

"I knew...you wouldn't do it..." she answered.

Aragorn looked up at his friend. "Why did she do this?"

"A part of Sauron lives within her. When the One Ring is destroyed, she must die at the same time or Sauron will survive," Legolas answered bitterly.

The Ranger widened his eyes as he looked down at his cousin, who had grown pale as blood trickled down the corner of her lips.

"_Goheno nin...Legolas_," Laeriel murmured as her hand fell limply to her side.

"No!" the Mirkwood Prince wailed in agony, clutching the cold body against him tightly.

* * *

"_Laeriel, my dear child, it is time to awaken." _

_Laeriel groaned and opened her eyes to find three figures hovering before her. The first was a male, with a proud face and high cheekbones, a mass of dark locks decorated with a crown of stars sat upon his head. The second, a female, was a spitting image of the elf-maiden herself, and the third was one she already was familiar with. Automatically she knew who they were, and tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Ada? Nana?" she murmured. _

_Uinnadrion and Glîreth smiled at their daughter, who flung herself into their arms and cried._

_"You have suffered much loss," Uinnadrion whispered, gently stroking his daughter's hair. _

_"Such a fine Elleth you have become," added Glîreth with a smile. _

_"I always longed to see you..to hold you..." Laeriel sobbed._

_Her parents gently pulled their weeping daughter away, stepping back to allow the third figure to join in. Hîrnagor brushed away her tears with a slender finger, prompting the elf-maiden to glance up with red eyes. _

_"Crying does not suit you my little Laeriel," the Elf observed with a slight chuckle. _

_"I did what I had to do...Sauron is gone, and so am I."_

_"My little shining star, did I not say you will return to those you love?" Hîrnagor frowned at her. _

_She took a shaking breath. "You mean..." _

_"It was not a lie," he confirmed._

_Blue eyes flicked over to her parents and they too, nodded in confirmation of what Hîrnagor had just said. _

_"It is not your time to join us yet," her father said. _

_"We will meet again, but not for thousands of years to come," her mother added._

_Hîrnagor had a crestfallen look upon his face as he gently ran a finger down her cheek. "We will always watch over you, now go back to those who are waiting." _

_He blew gently in her face and Laeriel could feel herself falling, spiraling away from the three until they faded from view._

_But she could not forget the joyous looks they had upon their faces._

* * *

With a loud gasp Laeriel sat up in bed, or rather, what she assumed was a bed. She had been clad in a white outfit, which only made the paleness of her skin stand out even more. The poor maid who was attending to her gave a loud shriek and fled from the room so fast, Laeriely barely had a chance to explain what was going on. Glancing down at herself more closely she realized she was wearing a mourning dress, traditional in the Elven race of one who had passed from this realm. No doubt it was Legolas who ordered her to be dressed in one, so he could properly return her to Imladris to her father.

Legolas.

Her heart ached and pounded at the same time.

What would he think when he saw her very much alive and not dead?

Would he rejoice?

Or would he shun her for what she had done on the battlefield?

The door to the room she was in flung open and Legolas ran inside, grinding to a halt when he saw her sitting up, his face torn between relief and anger. Timidly the elf-maiden raised a sleeved hand and gave a tentative wave, putting on a smile for show as well. In a rush of silver robes and leather boots, Legolas closed the distance in an instance, wrapping his arms around Laeriel's neck as he buried his head against her shoulder.

For a moment she was taken aback by his actions until she felt slight trembling from him.

He was crying.

The wetness she felt seeping through her gown was evidence enough.

A smile tugged at her lips as she gently stroked his golden tresses, loving the softness of his hair as her fingers went up and down. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, him crying against her shoulder, she stroking his hair while humming a song quietly.

Then Legolas pulled away.

"Red eyes do not suit you my lord," she teased, cupping his face in her hand.

He covered her hand with his, "I thought I lost you."

"Through the grace of Arda and Ilúvatar I have returned to you," Laeriel breathed, pressing her forehead against his.

Bringing her face closer against his with both hands Legolas gently tilted her head to the side and pressed his lips against hers.

A tender kiss that swept Laeriel off her feet.

"Now let us go pay a visit to Frodo," Legolas said when they broke apart.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Frodo's room when Laeriel arrived with Legolas. The moment she stepped in through the door, all eyes fell upon her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable being stared at. Aragorn was the first to react as he rushed forward, crushing his cousin against his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead," he breathed in her ear.

"I have returned," she replied.

Gimli strutted over to her and looked up at the elf-maiden, which was amusing to Laeriel in a way since he barely came up to her chest.

"I thought I'd never shed tears for an Elf, but my dear lad, you had me going back on my words. Welcome back Laeriel," the Dwarf grunted, embracing the startled Elleth as she stood there.

Then Merry, Pippin, and Sam were swarming around her as they dragged her over to the bed. Laeriel laughed the entire time while they made her sit, and she finally turned her attention to Frodo. He was wearing a white shirt, and his left hand was bandaged, showing a severed stump of where his index finger should have been.

"I'm so glad to see you safe Frodo," Laeriel said as she hugged the Hobbit.

"I could not have done it without you and the others," he replied when they pulled apart.

For once she was glad she had decided to join Frodo on this quest.

* * *

Once everyone had recovered from their fight with Sauron, they returned to their respective homes. Those of Gondor remained in Minas Tirith, to help Aragorn rebuild it while the Men of Rohan returned to Edoras to crown Éomer their new king. Laeriel returned to Imladris with Legolas, and the elf-maiden was overjoyed to see her father awaiting their arrival at the gates.

"_Adar_!"

She rushed into his embrace.

Elrond hugged his younger daughter. "I am glad to see you are safe," he murmured.

"I missed you so much."

"And I you my little Laeriel," Elrond looked up and nodded at Legolas.

"Your father is here," he said.

Legolas widened his eyes slightly.

"Do not worry. It is for your wedding," he answered.

Laeriel and Legolas looked at one another.

"However it will be _after _we witness your cousin's crowning in Minas Tirith."

* * *

The White City was filled with people as they flooded the gates to witness the crowning of their first king in many many years. Aragorn stood in the center, clad in the regalia of the king, while Gandalf stood in front of him with a crown in his hands. Laeriel stood towards the back with Legolas, her father, and Arwen, who had since recovered after the defeat of Arwen. Proudly the elf-maiden watched as Gandalf raised the crown in the air.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed," he announced, lowering the crown onto Aragorn's head.

The White Wizard stepped back as the newly crowned King stood, his people cheering and applauding loudly as he addressed them. "This day does not belong to one Man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace."

More cheers and applause erupted as Aragorn began to walk amongst his people, softly singing the song of Elendil.

"_Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.  
Sinome maruven ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta."_

Éowyn, Éomer, and Faramir all bowed to the new king as he passed by them, until Aragorn came upon the Elves, with Legolas and Laeriel standing in the front together. The elf-maiden smiled at her cousin while he clasped Legolas on the shoulder.

"_Hannon le_," he said in Elvish.

Legolas responded by beckoning behind him with his eyes. They stepped aside and allowed Arwen, who bore a banner of the White Tree, to step forward and move it away from her face. Elrond whispered something in her ear and she stepped forward, bowing her head as Aragorn took the banner from her hand. Gently tilting her head up to look her in the eyes, he could see tears trickling down. Then they shared a tender embrace as the crowd watched and cheered for their king. Discreetly Laeriel flicked her gaze to her father and saw he was smiling.

Once they broke apart the couple walked until they came upon the Hobbits.

All four bowed to Aragorn, but the king stayed their bodies with a hand. "My friends," he said as they looked up at him. "you bow to no one," he finished.

To their amazement the King of Gondor knelt and bowed to the four Hobbits, with everyone in the courtyard quickly mimicking his actions. Even Laeriel couldn't hold back a smile as she knelt, observing the shocked Hobbits from where she was. They were the most courageous of them all, especially dear Frodo, the Ring-Bearer carrying the greatest burden of them all before they set out on their journey to destroy the ring. If anyone deserved to be bowed to, it was these four brave Halflings.

They looked most embarrassed as they glanced about.

* * *

-_Imladris, the wedding day of Legolas and Laeriel-_

"Laeriel! Hurry or you'll be late!" Arwen cried as she rushed into her sister's room.

The younger elf-maiden spun around from the mirror, dressed in a traditional wedding gown of the Elves. A silver dress covered her feet, sweeping to the floor, designed with floral patterns and laced sleeves. Her hair was braided and a crown of flowers native to Mirkwood sat delicately upon her head. Her feet, though covered, were wearing silver sandals given to her by her father.

"You look beautiful," her sister murmured.

Laeriel smiled at her. After marrying her cousin Aragorn, Arwen had lost the immortality belonging to that of the Elves, but was nonetheless content with her life as a mortal. It brought joy to her heart when Laeriel learned her sister would be returning from Gondor to attend her wedding to Legolas. All the Elves have been invited, and even her grandparents came to join in this joyous celebration.

"They're all waiting for you."

"I'm ready," Laeriel declared.

* * *

The garden of Imladris had been transformed for the wedding ceremony, with crowns of flowers decorated the arch Elrond had his servants set up. Chairs were laid out across the grass, with the more dignified Elves seated in the front. A special seat had been set aside for Thranduil, for he would take part in the ceremony as well as Elrond. Laeriel arrived in the garden, escorted by her sister, and when she set eyes upon Legolas, the elf-maiden thought her heart would beat right out of her chest.

He was standing there in a golden robe decorated with Mirkwood patterns, his hair pulled back away from his face, and a silver band, the same one he wore to Aragorn's ceremony, was resting atop his head. He smiled when he caught sight of her, and Laeriel blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed. Arwen noticed her sister's apprehension and patted her on the arm.

Laeriel could feel the eyes of her brethren upon her as she walked down to where Legolas stood.

Her father came forward to stand in front of the two.

"It brings me great joy to announce the union of the House of Elrond and of Thranduil, through the bonding of our two children. Laeriel, my dear daughter, do you take Legolas to be your husband, through the grace of Arda and Ilúvatar, until the two of you join the Valar in many years to come?"

"I do," Laeriel announced.

Thranduil stepped up while Elrond moved back, and the Elvenking glanced proudly at his son.

"Legolas, my dear son, I have raised you since birth into the proud Elf you are today. Now it gives me great pleasure to see you take a wife, a future queen for Mirkwood. Do you promise, under the grace of Arda and Ilúvatar, to take Laeriel as your wife until the two of you join the Valar?"

"I do," Legolas declared.

"Then with the Elves as witness, and the stars as witness, I declare you husband and wife. May your future days be blessed and joyful," Elrond proclaimed.

Legolas kissed Laeriel in front of the whole crowd as they erupted into applause and cheers.

"I have long awaited this day," he murmured.

"As did I. _Im melin le _Legolas Greenleaf," Laeriel answered.

He smiled at her. "And I you, Laeriel Greenleaf."

The two then allowed themselves to be carried away by the Elves as a long celebration broke out.

_And thus it was a Fourth Age of Middle-Earth began.  
__And the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by love and friendship,  
Was ended._

* * *

_Fin~_

_And we have come to the end of "Those With Courage" _

_30 chapters oAo wow lol._

_Review for me? _

_What were your thoughts on the final chapter? _

_I originally wasn't planning on having the wedding scene but I had a feeling you readers would beg me for one XD_

_So I decided to include it in._

_I have uploaded the first chapter of the prequel, titled "Written In the Stars" already._

_Swing by over that one and let me know what you think!_

_It will show how Laeriel and Legolas met, and how they fell in love, and along the way I will throw in "The Hobbit" scenes too! _

_Thank you all once again for reading "Those With Courage"! _

_See you all in "Written In the Stars!" _

_Shadow Songstress~_


End file.
